Rollercoaster
by Kieren
Summary: "I'll go with you to the pre-game party and save you from being labelled as gay then." AU. GaaHina. Please heed rating. [Discontinued] [Re-written and re-titled as Arm Candy].
1. Riding low

_**Characters featured (by no ranking whatsoever): **Sabaku no Gaara, Kankurou, Temari, Hyuuga Hinata, Hyuuga Neji, Hyuuga Hiashi, Hyuuga Hanabi, Tenten, Yamanaka Ino, Inuzuka Kiba, Uzumaki Naruto, Baki, Deidara, Sasori, Yuuhi Kurenai and Yuura._

**A/N:** Hello :) I don't know how this one will turn out, but I'm trying hard to keep Gaara and Hinata in their characters and 'mould' them appropriately for this story. So do tell me what you think of it.. The setting for _Rollercoaster_ is neither here nor there - more like a modern _Naruto_ world. Yeah. 8)

Thanks for reading and reviewing!

**Please heed rating.**

**Disclaimer: **_Naruto_ and all characters are created by Masashi Kishimoto

* * *

_Rollercoaster

* * *

_

_One_

A black Lamborghini Gallardo came speeding into the driveway, its tires crunching the gravel beneath it as it slowed to a stop in front of a tidy house. The door to the driver's seat opened and a tall redhead got out. A pair of jet black Oakley Radar Range sunglasses shielded his eyes, but Hyuuga Hinata did not need the sunglasses to be removed to know that under them were a pair of intense jade eyes that left many women round the world weak in their knees.

She would like to say she was immune to it, but she was not.

Unfortunately, the captain of Suna's rugby team was not likely to remember who she was... and her love for him. Okay, it probably wasn't _love_, but the sight of him in person made her heart do somersaults and gymnastics, and her face would get all red. Then, her hands would start to feel really cold, but within her body, she was on fire. It was a miracle Temari and her friends still didn't know she had a thing for him.

The redhead was in Konoha this past few weeks or so because of his sister's wedding as well as the upcoming rugby competition held in Konoha.

Hinata forced herself to look away from the window and willed herself to say something neutral, like 'Temari, your younger brother's here,'. But for the life of her, she couldn't. Someone beat her to it though.

"Temari, Gaara's here!" Yasahi Emiko called excitedly.

Emiko was a year younger than Hinata. She had waist length, glossy mahogany hair that fell in curly waves, huge green eyes and a pretty face that made men on the streets do the occasional double take. She was slender and tall, yet not too tall. Just the kind of woman to be seen hanging on Gaara's arm. In other words, she was gorgeous.

Hinata glanced down at herself. She was wearing a white blouse and a denim skirt. Nothing fancy. Certainly not flattering or something that would catch _his_ eye, given the kind of women who threw themselves at his feet after every game - models, actresses and gorgeous women like Emiko. The black haired woman glanced at Emiko and felt her self confidence plummet further. The brunette's attire was sexy, demure and accentuated her slender frame perfectly.

_C'mon, if he really fancies you, he wouldn't mind your dressing...right? _

For the umpteenth time, she wondered if holding a torch for Gaara was merely a temporary infatuation, or something that all women was bound to experience, especially towards him. She didn't like him because he was well known, good looking and rich. There was _something else_, but she didn't know what. Heck, she didn't even know if he was the man she thought he was.

_Which was what? His good looks? Jeez!_

It was stupid of course. She was a moron for pining after him when she was merely his older sister's friend. It made her all the more off limits for him.

"Hey Hinata," Temari said, grabbing her hand. Hinata focused on her surroundings, pushing her thoughts to the back of her mind resolutely. No more dreaming. Apparently, the blond had already acknowledged Emiko's remark, for she did not seem to be bothered by her brother's presence. Two years older than Hinata and incredibly at ease in her own skin, Temari oozed self confidence and had an air of assurance that Hinata greatly desired to emulate. She was the older sister of Gaara, the oldest in the family. Temari was about to wed Nara Shikamaru, a close friend of Hinata's. They had been dating for six years, and many of her friends had wondered when the lackadaisical Nara was going to pop the question. He had finally done it last year, much to the great delight of Temari.

"Yeah?" She asked, smiling at the soon-to-be-bride.

"Do you know where's Ino? I told her to be here at one, but she's late! We were supposed to have lunch, and then we were supposed to head over to the hotel for the rehears-"

"Relax." Hinata place a palm against Temari's back. "I'll give her a call, and ask her where she is. Okay? Don't worry." The Hyuuga rubbed the blond's back and smiled.

"Okay. Thanks. _Alot_. This is madness." Temari murmured. "I _knew_ I made the right choice when I chose you to be one of my bridesmaids. The rest are crazy." Temari rolled her beautiful teal eyes. When she heard the doorbell rang amidst a squeal of excitement from the other bridesmaids, she glanced up at the ceiling and closed her eyes.

"There goes Gaara. As usual."

Tenten, a long time friend of Hinata and Temari, was seated on one of the cosy couches. She had just finished eating a piece of chocolate, and was currently licking her fingers. The brunette's warm brown eyes connected with Temari's in a knowing glance. Then they both grinned at each other. The blond's mobile rang at the moment, startling Temari.

"Oh shoot. Its Shikamaru. Hinata, do you mind getting the door? Even though they're really excited, they won't want to do it. Welcome him in, I mean."

"Uh. Okay." Hinata felt her cheeks heating up. This was it. A few mere seconds of getting a little alone time with Gaara. God, she was behaving like an awkward teen. _Calm down. Just be yourself. Chin up, spine straight._

Smoothening her skirt, she made her way to the door and swallowed before gripping the doorknob tightly. _Whatever happens next, you must not embarrass yourself. _

She pulled open the door...and almost wished she hadn't.

Gaara stood on the threshold, towering over her. His sunglasses had been removed, revealing _those _jade eyes. The captain's short red hair was tousled, and some of its unruly strands fell into his deep eyes. A wave of attraction hit her squarely in her chest and weakened her knees.

"H-hello." _Noo! _She cleared her throat and stepped back for him to enter.

"Hello." He said politely, his deep voice sending a whole army of goosebumps marching up her arms. His eyes flickered across her and then darted somewhere behind her.

"Temari's on the phone." Smiling nervously, she gestured towards the interior of the house. It had suddenly gone a little quiet. There were only murmurs.

The redhead nodded and moved into the house.

"Gaara?" Temari appeared at that moment. Her mobile was in one hand - it appeared she had finished talking to her fiance. Her smile brightened and she slung an arm round his neck. "Yo, little bro! I'm sorry, but you're the only guy here for now." She laughed at Gaara's amused look.

Hinata backed away and smiled quietly to herself. She re-entered the living room of Shikamaru and Temari's house, where the two bridesmaids - Emiko and Kukichi Chie - were seated demurely and chatting to each other quietly while darting occasional, surreptitious glances at the doorway of the living room. It was such a comical sight. Tenten was laughing at them.

At that moment, Gaara stepped into the living room with Temari following closely behind. She elbowed him to the side and stepped in front of him. "Gaara, these are my bridesmaids - Tenten, Hinata, Emiko and Chie."

He shook hands with everyone quickly. When he reached her, he grasped her hand in his own warm one and shot one of those polite smiles.

"Nice to meet you." She managed.

"Likewise." He released her hand. His grip was strong, just as she expected his to be. Hinata strongly believed that firm handshakes were important whenever she met people she didn't know. But Gaara's firm grip made hers seem like a weak and puny one. At least that was how it felt to her.

"You're Hyuuga Neji's cousin." He drawled in his deep voice.

"That's me." She smiled and tried to picture him as one of her business clients, but failed miserably. He was too good looking. Gaara nodded and shoved his hands into his pockets.

"Yeah. Your eyes give you away."

She smiled weakly. "It always does."

And that was the end.

He moved off towards Temari and said something about going off to use the restroom (he was probably uncomfortable about being the only male in a room full of women). She was right - he did not know her name, even after Temari had clearly told him so. Why would he remember hers though? He had plenty of other female names to remember before her.

Neji got to know Gaara through Uzumaki Naruto, who was also a pro rugby player on Konoha's national team. Hinata knew that they met regularly and were a pretty close knit group. Shikamaru also knew Neji, Naruto and Gaara: they had been friends for almost a decade. The Hyuuga herself had been high school friends with Naruto and Shikamaru, as well as several members of Konoha's sports team.

Hinata noticed that Emiko appeared rather reserved and coolly aloof when Gaara first step into the living room. She sensed that it was a ploy to get the redhead's attention. The worst thing was, she didn't even know if the ploy was working.

Said brunette sidled up to her and linked her arm through hers. "Hey Hinata. Come on, let's go grab some food. I'm ravenous!"

Temari had catered lunch for them - a buffet spread awaited them in the dining area.

"You go ahead." Hinata said, remembering that she had to phone Ino. "I've got to give a call to Ino."

"Oh. Well, come quickly, okay?"

Hinata smiled as she reached for her bag. "I will."

The Hyuuga dialled the blond model's number and waited while it rang.

"Hello, Hinata!" Yamanaka Ino answered on the other end.

"Ino? Where_ are_ you?"

"I'm on my way to Temari's house. I'll be there in fifteen. Tell her I'm really sorry! There was a little hitch during the photo shoot."

"Well okay. See you-"

"Wait Hina." Ino interrupted. "I showed your lingerie sketches to one of the fashion lingerie designers today."

"What?" Hinata's mind whirred and alarm bells began ringing. "You didn't! How did you get hold of my sketches?"

"I did. How I got hold of your sketches doesn't matter now. The designer didn't like some of them, but he loved the rest."

"But those were drawn haphazardly!" The Hyuuga protested. Her cheeks were flaming hot again. "Ino! Its embarrassing."

"It isn't." Ino declared. "We'll talk when I get there okay? Bye Hina!"

There was a beep. Shaking her head, Hinata ended the call too and realised that the bridesmaids were drifting off to the back yard slowly. Lately, she had taken an interest in lingerie - not that she wore fancy/sexy/colourful lingerie beneath her clothes though. Perhaps it was precisely because of this habit of hers - too much sensible white and brown panties for twenty seven years of her life - that triggered a never ending fascination with the myriad of colours, patterns and designs an underwear could take up. It had been one glorious Saturday afternoon when she started drawing ugly sketches of what she wanted her underwear to be like (if she could have them in reality), with outrageous, cute and naughty patterns. Ino had trespassed upon them without her permission and spent the entire afternoon oohing and aahing over it. Hinata, of course, had merely seen the sketches as some sort of perverse daydreaming and hadn't taken them seriously. Who would?

Ino apparently had. The blonde had probably snucked them out when she wasn't looking.

The Hyuuga groaned quietly and was moving off to join the rest when the doorbell rang again. She opened it.

"Hello," She greeted the trio at the door.

"Hey Hinata!" That was Kiba.

"Yo Hinata!" Followed by Naruto.

"Hinata." And finally, Neji.

"Where is everyone?" Naruto asked, blue eyes sparkling. "By the way, I'm famished. I hope there's enough food for the rest of you guys when I'm done," He joked.

"You are always hungry." Neji pointed out, rolling his eyes.

"Yeah." Kiba snorted.

"They're in the back garden." Hinata explained. "Gaara's here too. So is Tenten." She glanced at Neji. Her cousin gave her his version of a smile.

Together, the four of them trooped towards the backyard and the three men exchanged names, 'hellos' and 'nice to meet you's. Hinata got a glimpse of Emiko and Gaara speaking together while they helped themselves to the food before the redhead glanced up and took them all in his gaze. Under the afternoon sun, his hair was a crop of gorgeous fiery copper gold, and Hinata had a sudden urge to run her hands through it.

_Would it be as soft as it looked? _She wondered. Another wave of heat washed over her. Hinata watched as Gaara nodded his head and smiled a little at something Emiko said. They talked a little while more before Gaara joined Naruto, Kiba and Neji.

Hinata helped herself to the food, but found that she didn't have much of an apetite. She forced herself to think of men who weren't that good looking but who were true to their partners when it came to dating. Gaara probably wasn't one of them. He was a jock with many women falling at his feet - he was only attracted to pretty and gorgeous women who looked good on his arm, and had a different female companion every once a month.

Hinata's shoulders drooped. He was too far out of her league. He would never notice her and he didn't care a hoot about other people's feelings if the number of women he had dated was of any indication. The only thing he was serious about was his career, cars and nothing else.

_See, he's shallow. _She thought miserably. _What do you see in him anyway?_

_

* * *

_

I don't know that much about rugby, so do pardon me for any foolish errors/misunderstandings I have about the well loved sport. :D Thanks for reading!


	2. On a high

**A/N: **Happy New Year! I apologise again for leaving you, the reader, completely baffled after realising chapters 2 and 3 went missing. Super sorry about that! I had second thoughts about the plot you see. Well I_ think_ most of the stuff are ironed out. Anyway, enjoy!

**Disclaimer: **_Naruto _and all characters are created by Masashi Kishimoto

* * *

_Two_

A thrilling tingle shot through Hinata's spine and up to the base of her neck as she turned away from the laughing faces of Shikamaru and Temari, who were dancing in the middle of the floor in a posh hotel ballroom. Guests invited to the couple's wedding surrounded them, their faces all bearing smiles as they watched the blissful couple entwined on the floor while they danced to a lively piece.

Gaara was watching her. Heck, he had been watching her since she stepped into his line of vision accidentally at the hotel.

The first time she caught him gazing at her, his jade eyes were filled with interest. Hinata thought she was hallucinating. The second, third, fourth and god knows how many times she found herself being watched by him, those intense eyes of his had gone completely hot, sensual and fiery. It wiped out all her ideas about him staring at other women behind her, and verified that he was indeed staring at her, Hyuuga Hinata. One look at his eyes and she was a goner. By that time, her heart had been racing a mile a second, and she felt her cheeks grow hot.

It was the damn _dress_. It wasn't her. It was short, white and clung to her skin persistently as though it had been magnetised to her whole body. The dress was held up by two thin strips of organza, and anyone within an arm's length could see she had a bloody cleavage. That was the No.1 most uncomfortable thing about tonight. The other was that the hem of the dress only hit her at mid thigh - she had never worn such a short dress before. She felt torn: It had been a big mistake allowing Ino and Temari to talk her into buying it. _A big one, _she thought as she spied several males looking at her with great interest. Yet it too made her giddy with exhilaration, for she had never been looked at in this way before.

She had also ditched her glasses tonight and replaced them with contacts. Whatever she did, she didn't have to bother about her black spectacles dropping onto the end of her nose. It was wonderful, and a luxury she seldom used.

The one consolation that she had was that her jet black hair, which had been curled by Ino's favourite hairdresser that afternoon, helped to conceal her chest. It hung loosely about her shoulders, rubbing against her bare skin whenever she moved her head or her shoulders. Hinata felt immensely sexy. For tonight, she promised, she would enjoy this luxury of being able to attract the attention of many men, most of which were hulking rugby players from Gaara's team and Naruto's team. Tomorrow, it would all be gone: She would go back to being plain old conservative Hinata, the shy wallflower who worked at her family's company where nobody noticed her.

_Just for tonight._

"Hey sweetie!" Ino sashayed towards her and slung an arm round her waist. Her blue eyes took her in. "You look really hot tonight. I was right about this dress. You pull it off so well! By the way, Temari's younger brother keeps staring at you, do you know that? He's hot, hm?"

"I know." Hinata mumbled to both Ino's questions. She had been having permanent goosebumps throughout dinner, all because of one gorgeous redhead. Plenty of other single women, including Emiko, had been enamored by his mere presence. She saw them talking to him, but he only chatted with them for several minutes before moving on. Hinata did not want to flatter herself over the ridiculous idea that his lack of interest toward other women had been because of her - but most of the time, she'd seen him alone, or with Naruto, Shikamaru and other team players.

"Hey, just do as I say okay?" The blonde suddenly said, grinning at her.

Hinata eyed her warily. "Do what?"

"I'm going to walk away on the pretense that I'm going to get you a drink, but you stay here. Then, gather your hair over one shoulder and look around. Move to the music a little if you want."

"What? W-Why?" The Hyuuga spluttered.

"I'm freeing you up for the Captain of the Sand Hawks!" Was Ino's reply.

Ino removed her arm and walked away towards several passing waiters bearing tray after tray of drinks. The model shot her a look. Hinata merely nodded a little. Her heart was thumping so wildly within her, she wouldn't be surprised if it flew out from her body and skittered across the floor, in plain view of all the guests.

_Gross, _Hinata thought.

Licking her lips nervously, she gathered her hair at the nape of her neck and pulled it over her right shoulder. Despite the air conditioning from the room, she felt unbelievably warm. And who was the culprit? The handsome redheaded captain, that's who.

"Hello." A voice greeted her from behind. Hinata turned to see a bespectacled young man watching her with brown eyes. Disappointment flooded her, but she maintained a pleasant expression on her face.

"Hi." Hinata said self consciously, smiling as she shook the man's hand.

"I'm Ozana Atsushi. Pleased to meet you." He grinned and shook her hand.

"Hyuuga Hinata. Likewise." She answered, giving him her best smile. He was like a mirror image of her in male form. No women would take notice of him in this room filled with testosterone ladened beings and she wasn't about to treat him like how other women would do. Being gracious was Hinata's forte, and she did it right from her heart without any complaints. So what if he was slightly skinny? He was a nice guy, she could tell.

"You're Shikamaru's friend," She observed.

"Yeah. His colleague too." Atsushi nodded. "We've worked together for around two years or so."

"I see."

"What about you?"

"Oh I've known Shikamaru and Temari since high school." Hinata explained. "They're my closest friends."

Atsushi grinned. "Cool. You guys still keep in touch after all these years."

"Yeah, we always find time catch up with one another."

Silence descended over them for several beats.

"Uh, well, do you want to dance?"

A slow dance was coming on, and other couples were joining Temari and Shikamaru. The music had changed as well - softer, and definitely more romantic.

"I'm not good at dancing." Hinata confessed truthfully.

"Neither am I," The man laughed. "But I guess we can try, though. Would you like to, Hinata?"

"Sure." The Hyuuga answered, remembering what it was like to watch with envy while Emiko had been picked up by handsome strangers every time they went out. She wasn't going to decline this man. If anything, it would give him an ego boost in the future.

And Gaara? Well, she didn't bother to look at him.

* * *

The Captain of the Sand Hawks felt little pleasures of currents zipping through his body as he watched the dark haired woman talking to the blond supermodel. They were both Temari's friends, he remembered vaguely. It was a wonder how she could have escaped his eyes so easily the first time he met all the bridesmaids, and how much a dress could do to one woman.

Tonight though, Hyuuga Hinata looked gorgeous and fabulously sexy in that short, white, clingy dress that enhanced her curves. He bet his paycheck no woman could wear it the way she wore.

Clearly, she had been made for the act of copulation itself - the kind of hot, lusty, sweaty sex that most men fantasised about. She had a generous mouth that had been glossed over with a shiny pink lip gloss tonight, and her eyes were a pure snow white that reminded him of all things unsullied, pure and innocent. For some reason or other, it turned him on. She behaved as though she had been wearing nothing, and was incredibly self conscious - so unlike the other women who had been preening perfectly before him for the past few years or so, with their skimpy attires and barely there clothes. It attracted him immensely.

Didn't she know how she had been making all the men in the room squirm, just watching her put a spoonful of soup in her mouth? Or how she had smiled at Temari and Shikamaru? Or how she touched her hair and pulled at it?

Clearly, he wanted her in his bed. Hell, anywhere else. She made the rest of the women seem dull, uninteresting. They were the usual cookie cutter female types - fun, gorgeous, flirty, too perfect on the surface, shallow in the inside and incredibly attracted to his status and wealth.

He sensed that she was different. She hadn't made a move to talk to him, although she did meet his eyes once. It made her cheeks turn a pretty shade of pink and he swore he saw shock in her eyes.

_What's so shocking, baby? Never seen a man look at you this way before?_

Gaara knew he had to be careful though. Hinata was Neji's cousin, and the latter was pretty protective of Hinata. It wouldn't do to incur Neji's wrath, or Temari's for that matter. But he wasn't going to leave this ballroom till he had talked to her or danced with her.

He knew she knew that he had been looking at her. He wasn't afraid to show it and had clearly enjoyed how uncomfortable he was making her. He barely listened to any of his friends' conversation or the women who approached him. All senses and thoughts were concentrated on her. Gaara had noticed other men, including players on his team looking at her with great appreciation. A huge powerful surge of possesiveness overtook him just then, making him clench his glass hard.

_You are officially screwed._

The redhead watched as Ino left her - he was surprised at his lack of attraction towards the beautiful blond model, but only for a minute. He set his glass down, getting ready to start towards her when he noticed a skinny guy with glasses, dark hair and a stupid smile reach Hinata before him.

The guy was Shikamaru's colleague, he was sure. The twerp shook hands with her and started talking. Gaara glanced away, pretending to be enjoying himself. _Damn it. He just ruined my plans. _He reached for another glass on a waiter's tray and watched over the rim of his glass as the man said something and Hinata laughed.

What the hell had he said was so funny to her?_ I bet I can make you smile and laugh more than that nerd can._

Then, he took Hinata's hand and the couple started to make their way to the dance floor. She wasn't fit for him. Anyone who wasn't blind could see that. The man was of the same height as her, if not shorter, and they were moving stiffly on the floor. He didn't encase her properly in his arms they way Gaara would have done it, and he could tell Hinata wasn't comfortable about it.

Gaara decided to give them several more minutes before he would cut in.

"Whatcha lookin' at?" Kiba asked, coming to stand near beside him. The Inuzuka was a right-winger on Konoha's national team, the FireBlades. On field, the Hawks and Blades were both rivals who played against each other hard and well, but off field, the teams had immense camaraderie with one another.

The redhead merely stared pointedly at Hinata.

"Hinata?" The dark haired nodded. "I've known her since _middle _school. Neji's shy cousin." Then he grinned. "She's gorgeous, isn't she? She's really sweet. I wouldn't do her if I were you."

Gaara turned to look at Kiba, whose dark brown eyes had turned serious. He detected a hint of threat in the Inuzuka's voice. Everyone - that was Suna and Konoha, and maybe other countries too - knew that he had a reputation for switching girlfriends every month, and he was notorious for his bad rep off the field. He was also aware of the false reports floating about out there: some said he was on drugs, some said he abused his girlfriends (which he NEVER did), and others said he beat up people just because he wanted to (FALSE). All these were greedily gobbled up by the press and the public, who blew them up and took pictures to 'verify' their 'statements'. The shots had been all taken to go along with the headlines and his team manager, Baki, had thrown a fit over them countless times. Gaara hadn't bothered to hold a press conference or release a statement denying these claims - as long as Kankurou, Temari, his team, Baki and the woman he was dating were clear as to what the truth was, he didn't see a need to deny them in public. As far as he was concern, he gave his best on the field - his personal life was his own to deal with, not the press nor the public. If they wanted to judge him by those ridiculous rumours, it was none of his concern.

"What if I do?"

"Neji, Naruto and I are gonna come after you if you hurt her or anything. I'm sure your sis too."

Gaara leaned against a pillar and watched Hinata.

"I know." He said simply. "I'm not planning on doing anything to her. Maybe one dance."

"Go for it." Kiba smirked. "That nerd there has got his hands all over her and man, he's quite short. What the hell is with his slicked hair anyway?"

The redhead pushed away from the pillar and moved towards the couple.

Hinata and the man had stepped away from each other and were exchanging a few words. Gaara noticed that he was reluctant to let her go, and this spurred him on even more.

"Excuse me," He said pleasantly.

They both looked at him. Hinata's face was turning red, and the man was staring up at him. He smiled - or rather, smirked, and turned towards Hinata.

"One dance, Ms Hyuuga?"

"Uh," She hedged, looking at the guy. "Atsushi-"

"Its alright," Atsushi said, gesturing nervously at Gaara. "Go ahead, I'll just go get myself a drink."

"Thank you." The redhead said, still maintaining a neutral tone.

"Thank you Atsushi. That was wonderful." Hinata said before he could take her in his arms. She smiled at Atsushi, who grinned.

"Yeah, catch you later, Hinata."

_Never._Gaara added silently in his head.

Atsushi disappeared amongst the other couples, and Hinata turned to face him. Her eyes were darting all over him and she appeared as though she didn't quite know what to do with her hands.

"Am I making you uncomfortable?" He asked, stepping closer to her just as someone bumped into his back.

"N-no, no, of course not." Hinata said, smiling nervously.

Without saying another word, he took her into his arms, one hand on her waist. He took her smaller hands in his and placed them on his shoulders, and return his other hand to her waist. He pulled her closer, barely restraining himself from groaning at the mere contact of their bodies. Gaara thought he heard a gasp from her, but wasn't quite sure. He was pleased at the way her white eyes widened slightly and her cheeks pinken when they melded perfectly together.

_Take that, Atsushi. _He thought smugly.

* * *

Hinata took in a shaky breath Gaara's warm hands brushed hers, placing them on his shoulders.

Good god, he was so good looking. He was already handsome enough without a tux, but wearing one made him more godlike, more surreal - it was a wonder the women didn't come grovelling at his feet.

Ino was right. He was hot.

There was nothing surreal about him though. She could feel the muscles of his broad shoulders tensing slightly beneath the expensive material, the vibrant colour of his crimson hair, which seemed darker under the dimmed lights. They fell against his forehead in an unruly mess, several strands in his deep jade eyes. Like Temari, he exuded self confidence and raw masculinity without sayng much, something which affected her alot. His face wasn't perfect - he bore the scractches and cuts of the physical contact on field, but nothing could marr the features he had been born with.

He was a head taller than her despite her heels and as though he knew about her discomfort, he had inclined his head instinctively towards her. If she reached out with her hand, she could probably touch those tendrils. If he leaned any closer, he would be kissing her already.

His large palms were warm on her waist, a soothing source of heat in the cold room. She wondered what it would be like to have it rove-

_Oh my god, stop it!_

The difference between him and Atsushi was great - whereas Atsushi had been slightly shy like her and was slightly chatty, Gaara took the lead and was silent. The redhead moved her with such an ease, she fell into step with him fluidly too. He was so solid and real, she could only focus her thoughts on him as the rest of the couples dissolved into nothingness.

His thumb brushed small circles round her waist and she felt his gaze boring into her face, more intense and hotter than ever. Hinata knew she had to say something, but she didn't know _what_.

"This dress fits you perfectly." He murmured, gazing into her eyes. No wonder so many women were enamored by him.

"Thank you," She felt heat creeping up her neck, flooding her cheeks.

"Its also the reason why you have my entire team as well as the other men in the room completely under your spell."

"O-oh," She managed. Her throat went dry and she licked her lips, a come back ready. His gaze dropped to her mouth, almost making her trip over her words. "I didn't mean to." Hinata whispered.

His clear jade green eyes held a spark of mirth in them, making him look devilishly handsome. The Love tattoo on his forehead was hidden by his hair as he bent his head more, a smile tugging on his lips.

"You didn't know what you were capable of." He said huskily. Gaara moved his head back and she felt disappointment wash over her again.

"Come with me." He said, releasing her waist and grasping her hand.

"To where?"

The smirk he gave her was nothing short of suggestive.


	3. We're going up, and down

**A/N: **I apologise once again to the readers who followed _Rollercoaster_ right up to its third chapter, only to find that it was taken back shortly before the new year. Well here it is now! 8D

**Disclaimer: **_Naruto _and all characters are created by Masashi Kishimoto

* * *

_Three_

Hinata watched as Gaara took her hand, his palm making contact with hers. She found his crooked fingers endearing to her. The reason why? Hinata didn't know. Perhaps it was a symbol of how hard he had worked as a rugby player. All five fingers slipped through her own ones perfectly. He led her away from the dancing couples, pass other guests who were chatting with each other while sipping from wine glasses. Hinata wondered what _Temari _would think of this. Her white eyes landed on Gaara's broad back, and all thoughts were pushed to the back of her mind. She never had such attention lavished onto her before, much less by a man like_ him_.

_Just take this one risk. Just one moment with him._Hinata persuaded herself.

She followed him out of the ballroom through a pair of huge double doors. The redhead yanked her against him as he stepped into a dark corner and then quite suddenly, he was kissing her softly.

Hinata stood still for a minute. Then, she responded shyly as heat started to flare slowly within her. He released her hand, one large hand of his slipping round her waist while the other cupped her warm neck. He grasped her neck so gently, it was as though he feared she would break.

She did what she had wanted to do to him the past few weeks - Hinata threaded her fingers through his fiery hair, letting out a soft sigh as he deepened the kiss and pulled her tightly against him. Her curves melted against the hard planes of his body easily. The Hyuuga heard him groan as he pressed himself against her body, sandwiching her between the wall and him. She practically exploded at the warm and heavy feeling of him against her everywhere.

He finally broke away from her after some serious tongue action, his hand still on her waist. Hinata's eyes were dazed and wide opened, her mouth now a sexy shade of apple red as a result of his kisses. Her hair was a mess - at some point, he had pushed it away from her shoulders. She heaved, her chest expanding and falling rapidly.

Gaara leaned his forehead against hers - his eyes were glazed over with lust, darkening rapidly as he looked at her, gazing down at the rest of her dress. The heat in his eyes were unmistakeable, and he clearly wanted her to put out the fire.

"Goddamn." He muttered, pulling her to him again and burying his nose in her neck. "Hinata." He grinded himself against her and she felt him hardening rapidly. The Hyuuga gasped as she ran her hands along his broad shoulders, one hand going into his hair. It was incredibly soft. Just as she had expected. She whispered his name and shivered, luxuriating in the feel of his suit against her bare skin. She had never been touched like that before. Heck, she had never touched a man before. It was_ wonderful_.

"Do you know how crazy it was to watch you in that room, wearing this little dress? Everyone was staring at you."

"Not everyone." Hinata said softly against his mouth after he pulled away and leaned closer to her face.

"Well I was. You knew that, didn't you?"

"I could feel you b-burning a hole in the back of my head with your e-eyes."

He chuckled against her pouty mouth and kissed it hard.

"God. You're beautiful. Excruciatingly beautiful. I want to make wild love to you all night. And we're going to do it again and again until you can barely walk." He said, his deep voice low and rough with lust. Gaara couldn't resist another kiss as he ran his hands down her body. She shuddered as he flicked his thumbs across her breasts, watching her though heavy lidded eyes.

With great effort and self control, he released her, took her hand again and made a beeline for the lifts located further within the hotel.

"N-no." Hinata resisted, digging her heels into the carpeted floor. Her stomach churned.

He spun round.

"What?"

"We're not doing this," She whispered, releasing her hold on his hand.

"Why the hell not? I don't mind waiting till the wedding's over." He allowed his heated gaze to run over her. She was definitely worth the wait.

"We can't, even if the wedding's over. Neji will look for me."

It was a weak excuse, she knew.

"So tell him that you're with me." His temper was beginning to fly. What was wrong with this woman? She'd been kissing him like crazy, rubbing herself against him, and then when he suggested making his way to his hotel room, she went into full 'No way are we gonna do that' mode. Hinata wanted him, he knew it, the egotistical bastard that he was. He released her hand and stepped closer to her.

"Gaara, listen to me please." She pleaded softly. "We're caught in the heat of the moment. What's going to happen tomorrow then after all of it? You'd move on to another woman. I think you don't know me well enough - I don't dress like this everyday. I don't wear short, flirty dresses and look glamorous everyday. In other words, I'm not the kind of woman you normally date. I don't want to go back with you just because you want to, to-" Her voice trailed off.

Gaara ran a hand through his hair, letting out a low growl.

"But I want you with me _now_."

"I don't want to." She said, blinking rapidly. Hinata's face had gone white. "You know that you want me now, but will you still have the same feelings tomorrow? Everything changes, Gaara. Our thoughts, our feelings. I can't just go to a room with you like that. I don't do one night stands. I'd want you to truly like me, love me, before you- you _do anything_."

The woman had to be kidding. No one had said '_No_' to _him _before. It also appeared that she was the kind of woman who was serious about dating, the kind of sensible woman who wouldn't leap into a man's bed at once. The kind of woman he had been trying to avoid.

"Then go!" He snarled. "I can't offer you_ love_."

Hinata stared at him for a moment. Then she turned her back on him. He caught hurt blooming in her white eyes and had to clench his fists to stop himself from catching hold of her. Gaara watched as she disappeared into a restroom.

What the hell was wrong with her? Why couldn't she just follow him into his room? Why did women have to complicate everything with _love_?

The physical attraction between them was so bloody good, he almost went bonkers. He bet a million dollars they could burn up the sheets together like no other couple could. The redhead could tell she was different.

_It would have been more than a one night stand,_ a voice whispered quietly in his head.

Would it?

_No, it wouldn't._ _I don't commit._

He swore quietly under his breath.

So what if Ms Hyuuga didn't want him? He could very well handle himself. Besides, there were plenty of other women waiting in the wings for him.

The redhead turned and headed for the ballroom.

* * *

Three days later, Hinata sat staring at her computer screen blankly in her office cubicle and wondered how one man could wreak havoc in her mind, even when he wasn't physically present in her office. This was ridiculous. She took off her spectacles, rubbed her eyes and put them on again.

An ubiquitous female teen singer-celebrity smiled winningly at her from the screen, posing with the well honed skills of one who had done more than enough photoshoots to last her a lifetime. There were captions at the sides of the celebrity. It was this month's cover page of _Scorchin' Heat, _edited and almost ready for print. Hinata's white eyes didn't register the girl's presence. Her mind was in a pretty little whirpool right now.

_You've seen how he behaves. So why is it that he keeps intruding into your thoughts, your mind?_

Men like him weren't serious about anything at all. To Gaara, his career was the main course. Fancy sports cars were his side dishes. Beautiful, leggy, busty women were merely the icing on a delicious cake. He wasn't worth her time, and she, his. Clearly. He was a shallow man. She should have known immediately what he wanted when she saw the look in his eyes. Moreover, Hinata herself had led him on, allowed him to bring her out of the ballroom. She had foolishly held out hope that something real and lasting would come out of it.

_Stupid, stupid! Within that short span of time and the action? I don't think so. _

She'd just been weak afterall. Succumbing to a famed rugby Captain's kisses, words and touch. Probably like plenty of other women whom he'd left his mark on. Ugh.

Hinata shuddered to think what her father would say if she followed Gaara. She didn't need a scandal hot on her heels, especially since she wasn't a prominent figure like a certain redhead. The Hyuugas were a discreetly wealthy family. They didn't enjoy the limelight and made it a point to wriggle out of one or avoid one at all costs. Hinata silently thanked her sanity and common sense for not fleeing her when she had been with the Captain in that few minutes.

After that little, uh, _drama _at the hotel, Hinata didn't spare him a glance for the rest of the night. Hinata didn't really enjoy herself very much after that, but she didn't reveal what had transpired between Gaara and her to any of her friends. Temari was too occupied with Shikamaru, the photographer and the rest of her friends, thank god. It would be too embarrassing and well, painful. Whenever Temari dropped by Konoha for a visit, Hinata would make time to visit the blond's apartment, no matter how busy she was. It gave her a chance to ask seemingly innocent questions, such as 'How are your brothers doing?' and the like. Temari, being the loving sister with a tough exterior, would launch into rapid description mode as to how Kankurou was doing (he was working with the military, supplying them with smart military tankers cum robots), who Gaara was dating (it hurt alot to know that he was living it up on his _yacht_ with so-and-so lingerie model) and how supremely annoying brothers were.

Her infatuation and _childish_crush started, well since... forever. She didn't know when. Really. Pretty stupid actually, to be wasting time with such an arrogant jock. Hinata pushed all her troubles to the back of her mind firmly and tapped her pen against the surface of her desk. Her gaze fell onto a wooden photo frame that was painted crudely in sky blue paint. A boy, aged three years, grinned at her from the frame. His smile, his hair (black) and his eyes (blue-green) were all fine, but his face was round, his chin was small, and he showed all signs of having that dreaded extra chromosome 21.

A smile grew on Hinata's face as she traced her nephew's face with the top of her pen. Hyuuga Hiroki's hair was cut in a bowl shaped style, and his smile was wide. He had cubby cheeks and somehow or other, having Down Syndrome appeared to make his facial features even more endearing...to Hinata, that is. Just looking at him made her want to pick him up and hold him close to her.

Two years ago, when Hinata was twenty-seven, the Hyuuga household had been thrown into chaos when Hanabi, Hinata's younger sister, had arrived at their doorstep, carrying Hiroki in her arms. She hadn't explained much, but had confirmed that Hiroki was her son. Hinata vividly remembered the steely look in her sister's eyes when she had announced it, as though challenging them to say otherwise. Hanabi hadn't bothered to tell them who was the father, but had insisted that her son take her surname. Hiashi had demanded a DNA test, for the boy didn't have pure white eyes, which was _the_unofficial marker as to whether he/she was an authentic Hyuuga or not.

Hanabi flat out refused. The result was a bellowing Hyuuga Hiashi. It was terrible. Hinata and Neji were stunned into silence at the enormity of the event - Hanabi had a _son_, and Hiashi was _shouting_. Hiashi _never _shouted or yelled. It was even worse when Hanabi had sullenly declared that Hiroki was a child diagnosed with Down's Syndrome.

To say that her father had been blistering mad and utterly disappointed was an understatement.

Hiashi had gone to his room and remained there for the rest of the night. Hinata persuaded Hanabi (with much difficulty) to stay while a wooden-like Neji stood nearby, assisting her with the baby. Hiroki was a year old then and he could barely walk, unlike other normal kids who were able to run and walk easily. The child didn't cry - he merely stared at everyone and smiled a bit when Hinata gave him some squishy looking balls she never knew they had. Those were the only things that were 'play-able' in the house. The spare room they had was cleaned by their motherly housekeeper, Chinatsu (they often called her Natsu). They had two beds moved into the room for mother and child.

Hinata had witnessed for herself the way Hanabi treated her son. She cared for him, yes, but something _warm_, something motherly was missing from Hanabi's words, touches and expressions. The younger Hyuuga was cool and icy, even towards Hinata. Hinata thought that the worst had been over when she settled in bed that night, but the next morning, she found that Hanabi had left. There was no note, no letter, no nothing.

Just the child in the room.

Neji had been disgusted by her actions, but Hinata's heart went out to Hiroki, who kept looking around, as though in search of his mother. The worst thing was, he didn't even weep. If he had bawled, it might have been better - at least, there was noise to fill the silent anger lingering in their house. The poor child didn't have his mother to show him love and guidance, much like how she had been when she was growing up. Hinata then decided that he would not grow up without care and concern shown to him. Hiroki needed it more than _she_ did when she was a kid. He was _special_.

Hanabi's silent message was clear: Hiroki was theirs now. Hiashi hadn't bothered to find his daughter, but in the next week or so after Hanabi's departure, she suspected he had engaged several people to look for Hanabi. Nothing came out of it as far as she could tell. Hinata took Hiroki under her wing, and so did Neji. Hinata was his legal guardian and so was Neji, but Hiroki lived with Hinata all the time. Neji and Tenten came thrice a week to see him, and never once missed out on their visits. There was just something about the boy that was so endearing and appealing. It was a miracle how someone so cold could bring life to a child so cheery and innocent.

Hinata and Neji had talked - they wondered why Hanabi hadn't aborted the baby when she was pregnant (it was likely that she would have done it), where she had the baby and who the father was. The two cousins only knew that Hanabi had gone to Iwagakure for a job opportunity. She seldom contacted them via the telephone or the internet.

Hiashi hadn't made any effort to spend time with the child. Hinata knew that he still had reservations about Hiroki, and wasn't prepared to acknowledge him. Was Hiroki really his grandson? Who was the father of Hiroki? She also knew, as his daughter, that he wasn't great with babies, or young children. Hiashi was not the kind of father who played with his daughters much. He however, knew how to bring them up in the strictest way. She knew it was his way of showing his love, care and concern. Her father hadn't had it easy either - Hinata's mother passed away when she was seven and Hanabi was two. All that was left was two little girls and a boy whom his deceased brother had left behind. Hinata understood how tough it could get - he had to raise three kids, juggle the role of father AND mother and run the family company. There was no time for a healing of wounds, absolutely no time for grief to overcome him.

Natsu was the one who had helped him bring up Hinata, Hanabi and Neji. Hiashi made it clear to them that they were to obey him and stay clear of trouble. When they got older, it translated to staying out of the limelight, being discreet and not calling unwanted attention to oneself. All three of them had done as they were told, but Hanabi had had quite enough of it when she was in her late teens. Hiashi had been greatly disappointed in Hanabi because of that. Hinata had been the one to diasppoint him first: she did not show any flair for running Byakugan Corporation, an accounting firm. Hinata veered towards writing instead and landed herself a job at _Scorchin' Heat, one of _Konoha's most widely read entertainment magazines. Hiashi was, as usual, displeased when he had heard the news. _Scorchin' Heat_ might sound saucy and gossipy, but it was neither of those. Alright, maybe just a _little_. Unlike other gossip magazines, _SH_ provided accurate information and details, as well as authentic interviews with well-known or famous people. They had a good rep, and the Editor-in-Chief made sure of that.

Hinata herself was assistant to the Art Director, who was busy arguing with one of the photographers as usual. The Hyuuga sighed and went back to her work, editing the minor mistakes that she spotted. To begin with, her father was not convinced she was capable of anything; being responsible, independent and being able to support Hiroki. Taking in Hiroki was also partly due to her desire to prove to her father what she could to Gaara's suggestions was NOT responsible at all. Or smart.

They weren't compatible at all. He was the famed Captain of the Sand Hawks. Famous sporting stars didn't go around with dowdy women and their nephews._ Uh uh_.

* * *

_Hiroki - Japanese name meaning abundant joy or strength. _Thanks for reading!


	4. Bracing for the, uh, impact

**A/N: **Thanks for the reviews! Yeah, I thought the edited chapter 3 was better than the other, crappy, one. I hope you'll enjoy this one too!

**Disclaimer:**Naruto and all characters are created by Masashi Kishimoto

* * *

_Four_

Gaara stared out at the wide and long windows of the conference room, his hands curled and jammed into a black sweatshirt. Before him, the skyline of Konoha loomed, with lush trees and flowers dotting the landscape. The redhead had been to Konoha plenty of times and he sometimes thought of it as his second home. Home would always be in Suna.

"How's your hamstring?"

Baki, the team's coach, was seated in one of the black leather chairs that littered the long brown table in the conference room. On the table in front of him was a blue clipboard and a pen. Beside it lay a cell phone. Baki stared at him through dark brown eyes expectantly.

Gaara shrugged. "Its okay."

A few months ago, he'd sustained a hamstring strain during training camp. His injury had been labelled as a Grade 1 strain by the team physician and left him with 3 weeks to recover. Which translated as no sports activities for 3 weeks. It left him in a bad mood, since he couldn't join the rest of his teammates and gear up for upcoming matches against other teams. It wasn't much of a big deal, since plenty of rugby players sustained injuries on a daily basis due to the physical nature of the game. The redhead had his fair share of injuries in previous games before, and pain was a familiar companion for him.

"Good. We need to keep you in shape, especially since you're turning thirty one this month. The older you get, the more vulnerable you are to injuries if you don't keep yourself physically fit. You are, of course, physically fit. In fact much better than some of those young ones." He grimaced, making the dull copper tattoos near his eyes crease and wrinkle. "Unlike you, they eat like there's no tomorrow, turn up late for practices and complain about the long hours. Bloody young 'uns."

A small smile breathed across Gaara's lips as he turned away from the window and leaned his rear against the ledge. Age was always a factor you had to consider if sporting was a professional career. Especially for rugby players, who faced a high probability of getting dislocations, strains, fractures and concussions. One tackle was all it took to have a broken nose.

If he kept himself fit as a fiddle and if Lady Luck was shining on him, he could last till his mid thirties, like several other older players. He also knew that the team owner of the Sand Hawks, Yoshihiro Daiki, was wondering if he should go, or he should be traded to another team. What increased the friction between both of them was the redhead's immense dislike for the cocky man and vice versa.

Daiki was the younger son of Yoshihiro Katsu, the former team owner of the Sand Hawks. The latter was eighty years old and had been (supposedly) brainwashed into giving the Sand Hawks to his spoilt son, who had cotton wool stuffing in place of his brains. That was Gaara's opinion, at least. It wasn't surprising to know that the older man had given his favourite son the rugby team.

The fact that Daiki viewed the Sand Hawks as just another shiny trinket to add his huge luxury collection infuriated Gaara. They weren't paid to play for _him_to show off. Sure, there were advantages and all (fat paycheck, the fame, women...), but Gaara didn't like the owner's attitude. He also loathed the way Daiki addressed him, the team manager, Ibiki and the rest of the players. Daiki did so in a condescending manner, as though they were workers who were toiling away for him. Gaara preferred Yoshihiro Katsu, who clearly knew what he was doing and held a high amount of respect for all the rugby players on the team.

The only thing that prevented Daiki from trading Gaara to another Suna team was because of his captaincy, his skills and experience. Keeping him on the team was vital - he would be labelled an idiot for trading the Captain, and what mattered to Daiki most was the way people viewed him. Gaara had tolerated Daiki's attitude for as long as he could remember and vice versa. There was dislike between the two, but in public, they made it a point not to show their enmity for one another. He would continue doing so now, till his career ended.

"By the way," Baki said casually, picking up his cell phone and punching in several numbers. "_Scorchin' Heat_requested an interview and a photoshoot for you via Sajin at half past two today." Sajin was the team manager. "Ah. There he is."

"What-"

Sajin came hurrying in through the room door, a ballpoint pen tucked behind one ear as he clutched a sheaf of papers.

"Mornin', mornin." He said hurriedly, glancing up to grin at Baki and Gaara. "We're running on a pretty tight schedule today for you." He glanced meaningfully at Gaara. "Cos you're a pretty hot fave among citizens of Konoha, everyone's been trying to grab a piece of you."

Gaara merely stared at him. "So, what? You're my PA for now?"

"Temporary one." Sajin grinned and removed the pen from his ear. "That's why I asked you to meet me here, so that I can inform you of your schedule, lest you get an aneurysm. I know you guys are supposed to have your free time today, after training and all, but I really need you to follow this schedule, or we could be in hot soup with the official sponsors for Sand Hawks. Mr Major Pain In The Ass will shoot through the roof and you will be violating the rules of your contract if you don't do as I say." He waved the papers around as though it was a gun.

"Who's Mr Maj-" Baki started to say. Then recognition dawned in his face. "Ohh...Daiki?"

Sajin snickered. "Ok, anyway, Gaara. First off today is the photoshoot and interview with SH. You're gonna be on the front cover according to the editor. Afterwhich, you need to head off to two malls for a little appearance - mingling with more models, signing autographs for fans and so on. We'll squeeze lunch in somewhere. You'll be back in your hotel room by...eleven, twelve?" Sajin shrugged, then grabbed the schedule and started jotting down notes.

Gaara hated all this publicity events. After the rigorous training and practices, all he wanted to do was to sit down in his hotel, watch some TV, enjoy his lunch, and maybe someone by his side to cud-

_Where did that come from?_

"So you ok with this, Captain?"

Gaara snapped back to the present.

"Do I have a choice?"

"Nope." Sajin replied cheerfully.

* * *

"HELLO?" Deidara bellowed into Hinata's cellphone, making the darkhaired woman cringe. She held her phone between her ear and her shoulder as she rinsed her plate under the flowing tap.

"Deidara? What's wrong?"

"EVERYTHING, HM!" The Art Director yelled. Hinata couldn't fathom how he managed to bellow and 'Hmm'-ed at the same time. "I'm needed in two places at the same time and both are majorly important! I'm really sorry, but I need you to oversee one of 'em for me. How's that, hm? _Hm_?"

Dread filled her entire being. This wasn't the first time he'd called her on her day off. Why was it that she couldn't spend a peaceful day off with Hiroki today?

"Uh, is it a photoshoot?"

"Yeah. And Sasori's gonna be at one of the photoshoots, the prick, hm. So will you? _Will you_?"

"I-" Hinata glanced at Hiroki, who was seated on a chair, gobbling up his cereal. "Will it take long?"

"Well the photoshoot for this hotshot has to be really snappy, cos' he has a tight schedule, so his manager says, hm. So it has to be quick. You in a rush hm? All the better. You can badger Sasori to hurry up, hm. How's that hm?"

_I can't leave Hiroki alone at home with Natsu. She's leaving at noon. Oh shoot..._

"But Deidara, I really can't leave my neph-"

"You can bring him along. I don't care, hm, just get this done."

"What? B-bring him-"

"Yes, yes," The blonde said impatiently. She could imagine him waving his arms over the other side, as was his habit. "Just make sure he doesn't go round poki-"

"He won't." Hinata said indignantly, brushing her hair away from her face.

"Ok ok, will do hm. You have to be at our studio in an hour's time."

"Alright." Hinata sighed, drying her hands on a towel.

"Thank you so much hm! You're a life saver, Hinata! Bye!"

"Bye Deidara," She answered, a smiled drifting across her lips. Her eccentric art director was always at loggerheads with one of their photographers, namely Sasori. They always had contrasting opinions and views, a fact which always caused friction between the two. However, both were extremely talented in their own ways, and had been responsible for boosting _Scorchin' Heat'_s image_._

"Sweetie, have you finished?" Hinata asked Hiroko. She ran her fingers lightly through his dark hair.

The boy looked up at her and sucked on his spoon before dropping it. Hiroki grinned and grunted. "Ymph."

Even though other kids his age could form a rather lengthy sentence, Hiroki was progressing at a rather slow yet steady pace. he was capable of one syallable words and grunts, but that was all. His doctor had urged her to be patient, and assured her that it was normal. For him at least.

Hinata picked him up by his arms and helped him out of his seat - a lack of fine motor skills was normal for him too. He had only begun to walk steadily, something which she and Neji had been overjoyed about. Hiroki still couldn't run, but he loved trying to. Most of the time, Hinata treated him like as a normal kid: she took him to the nearby playground to mingle with the other kids, she allowed him to meddle with art and crafts material and she read him stories at night. And every night without fail, she would tuck him in and kiss him goodnight, watching as he drifted off to sleep.

It was so fulfilling and satisfying. She never regretted taking him in.

Hinata glanced at the clock in the kitchen and started to get ready for their trip to _Scorchin' Heat_'s studio. She helped Hiroki to get dressed, showing him how to wear his small jeans and shirt and left him to play with his Lego set Uncle Neji had given him. Technically, calling Neji 'uncle' wasn't right, but Neji was closer to her than a normal cousin would have been - just like a brother. Hence the 'uncle'.

Hinata dashed around, grabbed Hiroki's small backpack and dumped in some of his toys, a colouring book (he couldn't really hold a pencil well and colour, but she wanted him to practice and try), some snacks and extra set of clothes in case he soiled them. Then she got dressed in ten minutes. As she ran a brush through her long hair, she realised Deidara hadn't told her who was the 'hotshot' they were putting on their front cover. Well it didn't really matter, since Deidara would have discussed the layout with Sasori and how he wanted the -

She stopped brushing midway and stared at herself in the mirror.

_Oh no. Our next cover personality would be the Captain of the Sand Hawks._

She was superdupermajorly screwed. Hinata dropped her brush onto the table and held her hand against her cheek. This was not good. She had to cancel. She couldn't see him again. What if he spilled the beans to whoever was interviewing him? That was even worse.

_Oh no no no!_

Hinata picked up her cell phone, but stopped herself before she dialled Deidara again. He was going to ask her why... She had to make up some excuse. _Hiroki needs to see a doctor_- _Nah_. If he needed to, Hinata would have told Deidara the first time when he called.

"Oh shoot." She whispered. She was forced into a corner.

And what did she do when forced into a corner? She surrendered.


	5. Clutching the safety bars and screamin'

**A/N: **This was pretty fun to write! I hope you guys will enjoy it too! 8) Many thanks for reviewing and favourite-ing (if there ever is such a word)! By the way, I haven't forgotten about the underwear business. Don't worry though. *winks.

**Disclaimer: **_Naruto _and all characters are created by Masashi Kishimoto.**

* * *

**

_Five_

Gaara glanced to his left, watching Ms Hyuuga Hinata conversing with a redheaded man (who appeared to be the photograper) after the rather awkward introduction at the entrance of the studio. Her relaxed expression belied her otherwise tensed shoulders. She gave no indication that anything had occurred between them during his sister's wedding during the introduction, hence he was content to remain that way too. Gaara had been debating if he should at least apologise to her, but couldn't quite make up his mind. His bad boy side of him snickered, saying that she was the one giving him all those bloody signals: the dress, her own body-rubbing, her returning him his kiss.

His gentleman side urged him to apologise: he'd been impatient, he had snapped at her, and he'd_ not _been thinking with his head. For god's sake, all the blood had been rushing down southwards! Most importantly, she was Temari's friend.

He gave up the idea of apologising after failing to locate her phone number/workplace - Kiba, Naruto and Neji, especially _Neji_, would turn suspicious. Asking Temari was like pouring honey over yourself while you stood right in front of a whole horde of bees. She would pounce on him and demand to know why he was asking for Hinata's phone number - what, why, when, where, _how_?

Gaara didn't like the way things had turned out - she probably saw him as a brawny playboy who only knew how to chase and tackle one brown ball and tons of women. Gaara wasn't even aware why her view of him mattered. He was set on cornering her, apologising for being a dickhead and then get out of her life.

The redhead had smoothly masked his shock and surprise after finding the petite Hyuuga shaking hands with Sajin and introducing herself as the IC for the photoshoot - some guy named Deidara couldn't make it. Apparently, Deidara was the one in charge, but he'd had to make some changes to his schedule and thus left the photoshoot in her hands.

Her small hands, which had been running along his shoulders during his sister's wedding.

_Damn it. That's the last thing you need to remember right now._

Hinata had met his eyes with quiet confidence when he stepped forward to shake her hand (again), and he didn't know how, but he could tell from those white eyes that what had transpired between them was all water under the bridge. Thankfully, Sajin hadn't noticed anything amiss between the both of them when they locked gazes.

Gaara also noted her dressing. Ms Hyuuga was definitely a different person from the one he met at the wedding. Today, she had minimal make-up on and her hair wasn't curly. Instead, it was tied up in a severe ponytail with a pale blue band. Apair of black glasses sat on her nose. She wore a nondescript white baggy t-shirt, black jeans and a pair of ordinary shoes. Hinata looked just like any other person, rushing around in the studio. So this was what she meant when she said she didn't dress up glamorously like the women he dated often.

_Do you_ really_ know how many women I've dated or brought to my bed? _He wondered absentmindedly.

He liked the atmosphere: no hushed noises when he arrived, no stopping of work to ogle at him, and so far, no one had asked for his autograph yet.

Gaara relished it - he loved it when he was treated in an ordinary way, rather than being bombarded by eager photographers, reporters and scantily clad women who wore too much make up and had little care for anything in the world besides the way they looked. On the way to the studio, Gaara insisted he didn't need Sajin to drive him around. He got the team manager bundled into his Lamborghini before you could say 'Scrum' and had took off for the studio.

_"You gonna get fired if I drive you around?" Gaara asked the team manager._

_"Nah." Sajin said, waving his hand. "Its just that most of the time, _some _superstar athletes like being driven around. Then again, you're Gaara. You're not our usual Mr Hotshot."_

_Gaara raised an eyebrow. He tapped the interior of the Lamborghini and chuckled darkly. "You sure?"_

_"You're fascinating," Sajin shook his head. "Unbelievable. I don't know why, but I have a feeling you love to contradict the way people view you. Just when they think they know what sort of person you are, you do something to prove otherwise."_

Sajin had indeed, hit his mark.

"Gaara?" The lanky team manager tapped him on the shoulder. The redhead turned to Sajin, who looked at Hinata. She held out a comfy looking sleeveless black shirt and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear.

"We need you to wear this, if you don't mind."

"Of course not." He answered, gaze never straying from her face as he removed his hand from his jeans pocket and took the shirt Hinata had offered. She nodded and smiled politely at him. "What about jeans?" He asked, hooking a thumb into his pocket.

Hinata's eyes skittered over his waist and legs, then shot up straight to his face. A pale pink blush started to blossom. Good lord. He might as well have been standing before her _naked_. He wondered if she would faint if she saw a naked man.

"They're f-fine." She cleared her throat and nodded. Then, in an attempt to defuse the rather charged atmosphere, she turned to Sajin, and then back to him. "Would the both of you like a drink?"

"I'm fine. Thanks." He answered, heading off to the changing rooms she had directed him.

"Do you have plain water? It is a rather hot day, isn't it?" Sajin's voice faded as he followed her, probably off to the pantry or somewhere to collect his much needed liquid. When he was done, he exited the changing room and was directed to have a little 'powder' slapped on his face by a thin make up artist. He did so reluctantly, such that the make up artist promised him that nothing else would go on his face. Then another guy came to do his hair - there wasn't much to do, for the photoshoot had requested a tousled look and Gaara already had that down pat.

He was ushered to a white vinyl background laid out before a sturdy black Canon camera set on an equally sturdy tripod. A white box stood in the middle of the set up. Huge softboxes, backlights, fill screens and softlight reflectors were arranged in exactly the way Sasori, the photographer (whose hair was the same shade of red as Gaara's) wanted. They talked for awhile, after Gaara realised Sasori hailed from Suna too. Then, Hinata returned with Sajin and his cooled water bottle.

"Gaara, you sit on the white cube. Hey someone give me a football!"

The brown, oval shaped football was passed to the photographer, who threw it to Gaara. The Captain caught it gracefully. "What do you want me to do?" He threw the football from one hand to another easily and watched from his cube seat as Hinata gestured at Sasori. She pretended to salute him. Sasori rolled his eyes, nodded and gave a thumbs up sign. Then, the Hyuuga stepped forward.

"The slogan for the cover's _'Aye, aye, Captain'. _So we need you to salute. Um, could you sit with your feet slightly spread apart? Yes, just like that." The redhead spread his feet. Hinata took the football from him gently. "This ball will go under your right arm. Your arm needs to be parallel to your chest. Yeah - wedge it between your knee and your arm, that's right." Gaara did as he was told, his jade eyes flickering between Hinata's posture and his own one. "And a salute with your left hand, if you please. No, don't cover your tattoo. Yup, that's it. How is it, Sasori?"

The photographer stepped forward to make several adjustments: "Tuck in your chin, that's right. Look into the lenses now - don't smile. Give me a death glare. Nope, I'm sorry, it sucks. Give me a smirk." At here, Gaara had to look at Hinata - he couldn't do a smirk just for _nothing_. Moreover, she was in a perfect position: directly behind Sasori, her white orbs on him. He stared at her, remembered the way she looked when he asked her to leave the ballroom with him, and felt a smirk coming on. The fact that Hinata's mouth had parted slightly because of his stare made him triumphantly cocky. Sasori hissed in satisfaction.

"_Yes_. _That's it_. Don't move. Hey Misao! Over here!" A brunette wearing a black vest, shirt and jeans came over with a comb and a jar of the goop the other make-up artist had used. The redhead stared at it warily, his arms still locked in place.

"Brush his fringe down. Yeah. Mess his hair up a little. Okay, now scoot." Sasori grinned at Misao. "Alright Gaara, eyes into the camera, smirk a little." There was a click and flash. "Continue looking into the camera. That's it, that's right. _Perfect_." More clicks, more flashes followed. Throughout the photoshoot, he saluted Hinata and never allowed his gaze to leave her face. By the time Sasori was finished, her face had turned an amazing shade of beetroot red.

Then Sasori made him do a few more poses with the football before he was whisked away for another change of clothes by the Hyuuga herself, who staunchly kept her eyes away from his own ones and practically ran away from him after thrusting him his white team jersey. He wondered what was wrong with him - he didn't mean to tease her, really. She was just in the perfect position at the right time.

Would he have done it if it was a different woman in Hinata's place though?

Now that, indeed, was a good question.

**XXXXXX**

Hinata rubbed her hands up her arms, as though trying to brush off the goosebumps that had appeared there while she hurried off to the pantry. Looking around, she spotted her bottle, grabbed it, unscrewed it and tilted it into her mouth.

This was utter _insanity_.

"Oh, he's _sooo hot_," Aimi, a blond woman in her early twenties, sighed as she entered the pantry with Misao, an older brunette. Hinata almost choked. Not because she found that statement unbelievable. Definitely not. She almost thought Aimi was teasing her.

"He is." Misao agreed. "Hey, Hinata. Poor you, you had to bring Hiroki to the shoot today." The hair-stylist reached for a tin of biscuits. "That Deidara needs a good spanking."

"That is so_ wrong_." Aimi wrinkled her nose. Hinata laughed and shook her head. "Its alright. Hiroki's with a last minute babysitter I hired. When she knew she would get a glimpse of Gaara, she said she would accept _any_ amount of money I offered as a fee."

Misao chortled. "I saw her in the lounge with Hiroki just now. She was watching the shoot through the open door. Boy, I have never seen a girl so star-strucked before."

"She can't be blamed." Aimi sighed. "Did you see his eyes? They're gorgeous. Those _arms_...And he's so tall! And muscular!"

"Whoa whoa," Misao held up a hand."Cool it, girl. We gotta get out there ASAP, so be professional."

"I'm trying very hard to." The both of them drifted out.

Hinata understood Aimi completely. What was worse, he'd been saluting her the whole time! Hinata had wondered if she was merely hallucinating again, but after more than 5 seconds, Gaara still hadn't averted his gaze. Then she knew this was real. Oh the nerve of him! She wished she had more backbone, but he looked so sexy saluting her that she had stayed rooted to the ground. Hinata _couldn't_ move. She was convinced he had cast a spell over her. She also feared the others would see _who _he was looking at, but they were all too occupied with how good he looked. That sleeveless black shirt had not been too loose nor too tight, and it had been perfect for him. The shirt had proven its effect - they had successfully emphasised his muscled arms. Aimi was proof of that.

The worst thing was, the image was completely branded into her mind. Seared in there. Red hair, green eyes, salute and all.

_And you'll still be staring at him when you're working on the front cover..._Hinata practically wept.

She sucked in a deep breath, willed herself to be calm, and hurried back outside. Gaara was standing behind the camera in his team jersey and shorts, nodding as Sasori gestured to him. The number thirteen was emblazoned onto his back in the same shade of dark brown veering towards black. He played the position of lock, or loose forward. Hinata had a _vague _idea what a lock did: It all boiled down to the fact that Gaara was responsible for attacking and defending, and he had to be in tip top shape due to the entire length of field he was responsible for.

Both men had their backs to her. Hinata stepped closer to them, but made no sign to show that she was present. Crimson tendrils brushed his neck as he nodded, and she unconsciously remembered how it felt beneath her fingers.

_Stop it! _

"Ok." Sasori said. "Gaara, go ahead."

The redhead stood in the middle of the background and turned. The signtaure dark brown lines running down his shoulders emphasised the broadness of his shoulders while the whiteness of the jersey made his unusual combination of crimson hair and piercing jade eyes stand out even more. He was wearing his black football shoes (his team jersey, shoes and socks were provided by Sajin) and white socks that ended up to his knees. While Sasori clicked away at his camera and called out suggestions to the Captain, Hinata stayed well out of his vision. She didn't want to turn all gooey in front of him and cause herself any more embarrassament. That man was probably having a good laugh at her.

Gaara hadn't pulled any of his eye tricks on her now, and he'd just looked into the camera as was told.

Sasori signaled for her to come over and check out the photos. They looked extremely good and she told him so.

"Ok, we're done!" Sasori declared as he rolled his shoulders.

Gaara picked up the football and nodded. He passed it to one of the assistants, who requested him to mark the football with his signature. Gaara complied with a smile, then made his way to the changing room. She thought he looked relieved when Sasori was said that they were done. In fact, throughout the photoshoot (excluding the part where he was saluting), he didn't look pleased, flattered, surly or bored. It was as though he'd pulled up a mask over his face and concentrated on _working_, not modelling. She suspected he didn't relish the camera and lights trained on him, but understood that it was all part of the shoot.

"Hinata," Kaori, the teenaged baby-sitter she had found at the last minute, sidled up to her.

The Hyuuga turned. Kaori carried Hiroki on one hip, and a pen and paper in her unoccupied hand. "Oh my god, can I go get Gaara's autograph, please please? I'm planning to give it to my boyfriend. He's a major Sand Hawks fan!" The teen asked breathlessly. "I know he's a traitor for not supporting the FireBlades, but-"

"Sure," Hinata said, smiling. She took Hiroki in her arms, who gurgled happily. "Just ask him nicely, and I'm sure he'll sign for you."

"Thank you thank you!" Kaori squealed. "Oh boy, this is _even better_ than the fee! Ooh, there he is."

The last sentence was whispered to Hinata. Gaara had his jersey and shorts draped across his arm. He folded the clothes neatly much to her surprise, and Sajin surrendered a backpack over to him. The redhead slung it over his shoulder and looked up at her.

His jade eyes registered the child in her arms, and then flicked to her hands. She thought she saw a question in his eyes, but a second later, it was gone.

* * *

Thanks people! 8) Do tell me if I need to improve on any areas...I still need to brush up, and I'm always lacking a little in creativity... T.T


	6. Technical glitch

**A/N: **Your response is greatly appreciated! On with the story!

**Disclaimer: **_______Naruto _and all characters are created by Masashi Kishimoto_____

* * *

_

_Six_

The question was not how, rather it was _why_. Why would she have _him_?

Gaara shoved it to the back of his mind and agreed to sign for a teenaged girl who declared that her boyfriend was a major fan of the Sand Hawks. He dimly remembered the features of the little boy in her arms and the way she was gazing at him told him she was waiting for him to leap to some conclusion about her. Several words jumped to his mind, but he brushed them away, stoically maintaining a neutral expression. He didn't want to leap to conclusions. She wasn't that sort of woman. He knew that first hand. Or maybe, just maybe, it was _because_ of the little boy that she had behaved in such a way that night. The boy wasn't normal.

Was it? _Was it? _

The redhead willed himself to focus on the teen. He nodded and threw in a few comments while she chatted for awhile. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Hinata turn round and enter some sort of room with the boy - dark hair, and clearly lacking her white eyes.

"Thanks Gaara!"

"My pleasure." He smiled at Kaori and she left, heading straight for Hinata. She was probably the babysitter. Kaori disappeared, and Hinata reappeared again. This time, a woman with curly dark hair and eyes a unique shade of crimson followed her. She was much older, but beautiful for her age.

"Hello Gaara," The woman said pleasantly, her voice confident and assuring. "I'm Yuuhi Kurenai, senior writer for the _Scorchin' Heat_. I'm pleased to meet you."

"Likewise," He said, shaking her hand. Gaara knew at once that she was the sort of reporter whom he would have enjoyed talking to. Kurenai suggested a place at the corner of the studio where it was more appropriate for an interview to be conducted. Along the way, he glimpsed Hinata helping Sasori keep away his equipment while the crew rushed about.

He would catch her later.

**XXXXXX**

Approximately fifteen minutes later, Hinata stood at the pavement with Hiroki, chanting the letters of the alphabet along with him while passerbys walked briskly passed them, noses in newspapers, some busy yakking away on their cell phones, others munching on their late afternoon snack. The Hyuuga left after Sasori literally chased her out the door, but not before he gave Hiroki a blue lollipop. Hinata didn't allow him to start sucking on it, for she feared it would spoil his apetite for dinner - she had promised Neji and Tenten that they would dine together.

Hiroki smacked the lollipop against his palm as his plump hand curled around the white stick unsteadily.

"Mmm..mmm..pop."

"Its a _lolly _pop..." Hinata emphasised the _l's_.

"Lol...pop." Hiroki said, grinning.

"And you're not even a teenager yet." Hinata sighed, laying her head against her nephew's small one. Her gaze drifted over the window of a lingerie store and she was immediately reminded of her own designs. Ino's designer (she did not reveal her name) had showed the designs to a small local lingerie brand with her consent. So far, she hadn't heard from Ino or the company yet. Which was just as well. Her father would not be pleased again. That was the last thing she wanted to do. The fact that she had not chosen accounting as her career had set him off again and again, and she felt immense guilt whenever she saw the slight displeasure in his eyes. This underwear business was bound to aggravate him even more. Thinking about the designs made her cringe when she imagined what the company's people would be commenting on when they went through them.

_"Really, fancy her sending in such awful design-"_

"Hinata."

Hiroki dropped his lollipop. It landed on the asphalt with a soft crack. The Hyuuga turned and met jade eyes. Her heart leapt right into her throat. _What was he doing here?_

"Wha-"

"Pop!" Hiroki said, pointing to the ground. Hinata hurriedly bent to pick up the candy, but a loud revving sound made her twist her head.

It all happened in a blur: She saw the inky black tyres of a white Ducati veering off the road, its driver clad in a black shirt, jeans and a black helmet. He was travelling at a velocity that would have set the traffic police hot on his heels...and he was heading_ straight _for her. Hinata scrambled back just as she felt Gaara's warm palm on her arm. Her footwear caught on a little piece of concrete which was jutting up. She stumbled, landed on the hard concrete with Hiroki, his lollipop forgotten. Pain shot through her elbows and her back. Her legs were in the way of the crazed bike rider...

"STOP!" Gaara roared. He leapt over her. She saw him grab the rider's arm as the front wheel of the bike rolled over his sneakers, and his fist connecting with the rider's chin. There was a yell - she didn't know who yelled, but it spoke of pain. The bike tethered to the left and fell on its side just as Gaara hauled the man out from his seat. The rider stumbled, falling onto Gaara. The redhead couldn't bear the sudden weight and the extra force. He fell, and just before his head hit the pavement, Hinata shoved her feet underneath the Captain's head to soften the blow. She succeeded.

Hiroki was whimpering and crying softly, people were shrieking, cars were honking at them - the bike was still in the lane nearest to the pavement.

"...been an accident..yeah. Street 43. Hurry please!"

"Hey someone pull them onto the pavement!"

"What happened?"

"...just ran over him like that.."

"Oh my god!"

"...Sand Hawks.."

"What? Where?"

"Are you alright, miss?"

Hinata sat there, her foot stuck under Gaara's head, Hiroki's added weight on her hip. She couldn't register the utter chaos around her. It was too noisy. She barely remembered her own pain as she watched Gaara, whose breath was shallow.

"_Gaara_," She whispered, mindfully keeping her feet under his head. She kept Hiroki tucked close to her and somehow or other, moved closer to him. "Gaara, are you alright?" Two men started pulling away the rider, and another one tried to help the redhead, who stopped him.

"Its ok," He stopped the man, and gingerly lifted himself up. His right hand hurt like a bitch, and so did his left leg.

_Bloody hell._ He didn't want to think what those injuries meant. Gaara braced the palm of his hand against the pavement and gritted his teeth as he absorbed the pain.

"What _the hell _do you think you're doing?" He snarled at the rider, who was lying on his back behind Gaara. Someone had helped pull off his helmet. He was young: in his early twenties, and was obviously drunk. He barely registered the redhead's rhetorical question. "Bloody hell." He hissed, one hand coming up to his right arm. He didn't feel good. He'd probably strained it.

"That was a mother and child you almost knocked down, bastard."

* * *

Gaara awoke, blinking as the blurred surroundings came slowly into focus. The lights were too bright - his eyes were opened a mere fraction. He was feeling extremely drowsy - his tongue felt like wool, and he hurt everywhere. The setting was eerily familiar. It was exactly how he felt when he was sixteen.

_He was in the hospital. There were voices floating round him. Temari and Kankurou was nowhere to be seen. He vaguely remembered how he'd got into the hospital. There had been glass...lots and lots of glass shards...deep green, just like his eyes...Then there was blood, the exact shade of his hair...There was also his father...cursing and goading him on mockingly..._

_"You want to kill me, son?"_

He shut his eyes and breathed deeply. This was different. Different. This time, there was no glass, no father of his. It had just been a motorbike, his moronic driver and...

"Gaara?" The voice of Yoshihiro Daiki floated somewhere near his feet.

The redhead pretended to fall asleep. The first thing he wanted to see was Mr Major Pain In The Ass. He had a lot of pain to deal with, thank you very much. Heck, this was like after a brutal match against the skilled and talented FireBlades, only ten times worse.

"I think we should come back later." He heard Sajin whisper. He silently thanked Sajin. The man should have a pay rise.

"But he -"

"He's in_ pain,_ for Kami's sake. The doc says he should get as much rest as possible."

There was a huff.

"Alright. We'll come back later."

There were footsteps, and then he heard the doors swing shut.

He reopened his eyes again, and tried to sense any pain, any ache in his body. His thumb hurt alot. So did his leg. The doors swung open again and he closed his eyes, just in case it was the team owner. This time, the footsteps were much lighter. Maybe it was just the nurse-

A boy grunted.

"Shh. He's asleep." A feminine voice said softly.

_Ah. Ms Hyuuga Hinata_. He didn't open his eyes though.

She didn't utter anything for a full minute and he wondered if he looked so bad that she didn't know what to say.

"Thank you so much." He heard her whisper.

So the lady wanted to thank him.

He opened his eyes and muttered. "You're welcome."

Hinata gave a small gasp and she backed away. "I-I t-thought you were asleep!"

"_I was_."

"W-were you _pr-pretending_?"

"No." He lied. "I was just coming to my senses when I heard you."

"O-oh."

He angled his head to look at her. She had white bandages on her elbows, and arms. Her son (was it?) remained unscratched. The boy was staring at him in curiosity.

"Thanks for the shoe." He said, closing his eyes. She had a nice voice.

"Huh? Oh. My p-pleasure."

He chuckled darkly and met her gaze. "I mean it, Hinata."

"I'm glad." She said, her voice almost a whisper. "I mean it too, when I thanked you."

"Anyone would do it."

"Well, but you did it."

"What's his name?"

"Hyuuga Hiroki." Hinata answered, after a moment's hesitation.

"How old?"

"Three."

"Ah."

There was a beat of silence. Then...

"I'm his aunt."

_Haha! You idiot!_

"Oh." He said carelessly. "Are you alright?"

"I am. But you aren't." Hinata said, concern seeping into her eyes as she bent over him. Her eyes left his face, trailed down his chest and then to his hands and legs. "I'm sorry, Gaara, I really am."

"What? Why the hell are _you_ apologising?"

"Well if it h-hadn't been for me, you wouldn't end up like- like this."

"Do me a favour: stop apologising. Could you get the doctor here? And if you see the accident on TV, let me know."

Hinata nodded.

He didn't want Temari and Shikamaru coming straight for him when they were right smack in the middle of their honeymoon. He didn't want to screw their plans up. There was Kankurou too, who was bound to call her too... Darn it.

The most important question lingered in his mind.

_I need to know if I get to keep my job._

_

* * *

_

*scratches head. I was never good with devising accidents to get Gaara injured...Hehe..


	7. Where's my seat belt?

**A/N: **I'm so sorry! I know I haven't posted in days...got a bit tied up with important stuff. :D Really sorry to keep you guys waiting!

**Disclaimer: **_Naruto _and all characters are created by Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

_Seven_

She had never ruined anyone's career before, much less a rugby player whom the critics adored (_most_ of the time) and the people loved.

Technically, it wasn't her fault. Gaara had _instinctively_ done what was right in that freak accident. She hadn't shouted 'Help!', she hadn't pushed him onto the road, and she wasn't to be blamed for his state..._right_?

Hinata couldn't brush away the nagging feeling that she was partly responsible for Gaara's injuries: if she hadn't been there, he wouldn't have landed in this state. If she hadn't tripped (_stupid, clumsy her_) and had at least backed away_ gracefully_, the only person hurt would be that moronic pillon rider.

Temari hadn't flown back to Konoha...yet - apparently, Gaara had made his injuries sound minor - they weren't severe nor minor, just somewhere in between, but she knew that he couldn't play in the up-coming match due to the nature of the injuries. He'd suffered a thumb fracture dislocation, a back sprain and an ankle sprain, and the last she heard, he needed at least two months to fully recover from his injuries. It sounded like a long time to her since he was a pro sports player and most likely needed to train and attend practices. The fact that she was the cause (partly) of his injuries heaped guilt onto her tired mind and body.

After the accident, Neji and Tenten had rushed down to receive both aunt and nephew. Neji, being the protective cousin, had demanded her to tell him - in detail - what had happened. During a body check-up to ensure she was fine, one of the nurses told her the pillon rider was apparently drunk. He'd failed a breathlayser test, and wasn't doing too well, physically. He also had a hefty fine sent after him for drink driving, which he deserved.

Tenten urged them in a firm and motherly way, to head home that evening after seeing Hinata's weary face and Hiroki's sleepy eyes. The little boy had stopped wailing after being treated by ambulance staff, and had taken a curiosity towards Gaara, much to the redhead's discomfort. And it seemed that her crush on him had intensified...

_What, the whole hero thing? HAHA! What a joke you are!_

Hinata shook her head and tried to clear her mind from thoughts about Gaara, but it was pretty difficult, considering the fact that she was working on the cover page of _Scorchin' Heat, _and Gaara was pretty much giving her an intense stare, as well as a sharp salute.

_This is absolutely crazy._

The entire background was a beautiful white, and the magazine's title was a blazing red, right at the top of the cover. Deidara was still harping over how the caption 'AYE, AYE CAPTAIN' was interfering with Gaara's head and the shade of black the other blurbs and captions should carry. The photos Sasori had taken were professionally shot (as usual) and Kurenai had given a rather interesting article on him. Hinata had yet to read it yet, but she knew she would soon. Kurenai had touched on several sensitive topics with Gaara, such as the reports of him getting in a brawl with a man in Suna, his childhood, his long captaincy with the Sand Hawks and the relationship between fellow players and their coach.

He did mention retirement, but had commented that it wouldn't be soon...but now that he was in this state, would he still be able to play after recovering? She knew rugby players suffered injuries on field most of the time - pain, broken noses, sprained ankles and fractures were a common companion to them. Would it affect his career badly though?

The freak accident had been reported on the evening news. Someone had filmed the entire commotion with his/her handphone and it was being played repeatedly on all major news network for the past few days. Hinata knew that it was already up on Youtube as well. The video was close to a minute, shaky and incredibly blurred, but one had to be blind _not_ to recognise Gaara. There was no mention of her name, thank god. She had seen it. It was no wonder the public were in awe of one redhead...

Hiashi, however, wasn't too happy about the accident and how the press was making such a big deal out of it. The fact that she, as well as Hiroki, were on video, was the one thing that did not sit too well with Hiashi. His curt and tense talk with her did not help - she was reminded of all the things she had done in the past that did not please him or earn his favour. She felt insecure, uncertain, intimidated and lost. Once again the teen who was afraid of doing something wrong and screwing up so badly.

Hinata desperately wanted to please him (it was sort of an obligation, really), but she also knew that she needed satisfaction in her own life - she wanted to find joy in what she was doing. For so many years, she had tried to have the best of both worlds, but it was impossible. She couldn't please two people at one time: it was either her father or herself. Whenever she found reason to put herself first, she would realise she was being selfish. There was always an internal war raging within her.

Hiashi didn't like the fact that she wasn't the high powered businesswoman working in the family's company. Instead, she was just an assistant to a crazy Art Director at a publishing firm, with an average sum of salary that compelled her to scrimp and save, and a legal guardian to Hiroki.

Hinata could never do anything right, in his eyes. She hated that feeling. It made her feel inferior, and self conscious.

"Right, hm?" Deidara asked.

Hinata stared up at him. "I'm sorry, I didn't quite catch that. What did you say?"

The blond scratched his ear with a pencil. "I said that the blurbs would look good in black."

"I think so." Hinata made a few adjustments on the flat screen computer. "I'll draw them up in other shades of black for you. How is the main spread going?"

"Great." Deidara said mildly as he backed away and made his way to a desk overflowing with cutouts, pictures, words and whatnot. "Are you alright, Hinata hm?"

"Oh I am." Hinata answered without missing a beat. She discovered her talent for hiding her negative feelings exceptionally well when she was a teen. The more upset she was, the more convincing she would be. It was some sort of perverse fuel for masking herself up.

"I'm not traumatised, post-accident, Deidara."

"Haha." The blonde rolled his eyes and flicked his long hair out of his face. "I just want to know if you're really alright. That accident was so darn freaky. Do you know how many people are talking about it? It was a good thing you got away with scratches."

Hinata glanced back at him and smiled.

She owed Gaara one. A big one. But what help could _she_ give?

* * *

Gaara held his phone away from his left ear and winced as dull pain shot through his back.

"YOU SAID IT WASN'T SERIOUS! BUT I SEE YOU ON THE NEWS, WITH A BLOODY MOTORBIKE COMING AT YOU AND HINATA, HEAD ON! WHAT WAS THAT, HUH? YOU THINK YOU'RE A HOTSHOT RUGBY PLAYER WHO CAN TACKLE ANYTH-"

"Temari, go sit down there, right now_. Please._ Hello, Gaara?" Shikamaru's voice floated out in a teeny static tone.

"Finally. Someone who doesn't scream in my goddamn ear." He said dryly.

"Sorry about that." Shikamaru said sheepishly. "She threw a fit when we were having dinner at a cafe in Suna."

"Don't be sorry." Gaara answered, holding the cell phone awkwardly with his left hand. "I have a feeling your honeymoon has been disrupted by me."

"That's alright." Shikamaru said lazily. "We're only left with two days. We've had enough fun already. Temari says she going to book two tickets back to Konoha right now."

"I forbid her to do that." Gaara snapped.

"Its no use, Gaara." The Nara laughed. "You should know better. Temari's as stubborn as a mule. When she sets her mind on something, that's it. Besides, Suna's weather is killing m-"

"I'm not finished talking to you yet!" Temari said indignantly, over at the other end. "Did you break any bones? Your nose? Your feet? You hands? _Where_?"

"You're finally cooling down." Gaara said idly. He closed his eyes and leaned his head against the pillow carefully. His back hurt like a bitch, and the pain in his thumb was no better. His hand had swelled considerably at the thumb and wrist. Gaara's right hand looked red and slightly puffy.

"You're gonna regret the fact that you never answered my question, little _brother_."

"I fractured my thumb, sprained my back and ankle. That's all, ok?"

"Riiight." Temari said sarcastically.

"Its the truth," Gaara said flatly. "Take it or leave it."

"How long will you take to recover?" Concern edged into her voice slowly.

"If you're talking about a full recovery, its minimum three months. But I'll be up and about in two."

She made a sound that sounded like _'Yeah right'_. "What about rugby?"

"That has to wait. Its not like I haven't been injured before. I'll rest, recover, and get back on field."

"I know..." Temari sighed. "Its just that...I mean, what if you get injured again?"

"I get sports injury most of the time. What do you mean? Just spit it out, Temari."

"Have you ever thought of a partner?"

"As in _bed _partner?" He scoffed. "We had this talk the last time, and you know my view on getting married and having kids."

"Look. You won't turn out the way _our_ family did-"

"I don't want to go there. Not now."

Temari sighed. "Okay. I'll leave you alone for now. I'll be back. Soon."

"Take your time." He drawled. "You've seen me in a worser state."

"I did. And I do NOT want to see that again."

Gaara snorted.

"How is Hinata?"

"She's fine. She got away with scratches."

"What about Hiroki?"

"Who- Oh. He's unhurt."

"That's great. And its because of you that they're unhurt, right?"

The redhead grunted. He wasn't a bloody hero. That was the last thing he wanted to be. And besides, he wasn't one.

"Someone's _embarrassed_..." Temari snickered. "Ok, anyway, have a good rest. Don't fret about _anything_ at all."

"Hm. Bye."

"Bye, lil' bro."

There was a beep and the conversation ended. Gaara dropped his phone onto his legs and kneaded his forehead with his left hand. He had suffered a Bennett's thumb fracture. It was ironic, considering the fact that most of the time, one got a Bennett's fracture from playing rugby. The doc had said that he must have hit the driver's helmet a little too hard somewhere during the accident, which resulted in the fracture. He couldn't move his thumb without experiencing pain, and his thumb felt weak. Gripping an object was bound to be a challenge. And the fall had resulted in a back sprain, which probably needed 6-8 weeks to heal.

Damn it. He was going to miss out on plenty of training camps. Yoshihiro Daiki was not going to be pleased about his current predicament and his absence in the upcoming match. Heck, if he needed to go head against head the team owner, he would. There was also a high probability that he would consider trading Gaara or end his contract with him.

_Speak of the devil, h_e thought warily as Daiki entered his private ward with a swagger.

"Ah! Gaara, you're up," The man clad in an expensive suit rubbed his hands together and smiled, but his smile didn't reach his black eyes.

"Daiki." He nodded tightly. The man was alone. It was a little odd for him to be alone: the occasional scantily-dressed blond/brunette/redhead could always be seen hanging on his arm.

_Just like you. _A voice snickered. Gaara ignored it.

"How are you feeling?"

"Fine." Gaara couldn't cross his arms - too painful - so he settled for resting his elbow on his knee, and eyed Daiki passively. "I talked to the doctor, and he says that for a full recovery, we have to let you rest for four months. He told me you pressed for three."

"Hm."

"Do you think you're still in a good shape... to continue on with the Sand Hawks?"

Frankly speaking, Gaara wasn't too happy with the current state his body was in. The accident placed him at a great advantage - he couldn't use his hand, all because of his fractured thumb. Then there was the old hamstring strain that could make a comeback and haunt him again. Things didn't look good.

"I'd be lying to you if I said I'm still fit to continue playing for the Hawks." He clenched his left fist.

"Indeed." Daiki said, shoving his hands into his pockets and shrugging. "Afterall, you are turning thirty-one this month, aren't you?"

"If I'm still fit enough to play for the Hawks till my contract ends, _I will_, after I recover."

"I understand." Daiki said smoothly. "You are aware that your contract ends four years later?"

"_Yes_."

"Well judging from your state, it is almost impossible for you to participate in any of this year's major competitions and leagues."

His jaw tightened. He knew that all along. But it wasn't easy to digest it when Daiki said it so blatantly. Then again, he appreciated Daiki's bluntness grudgingly. He didn't like sugarcoating his words when talking to people, and vice versa.

"That leaves us with three years of rugby. By the next year, when you will be able to play, you would be thirty-two."

"I know what you're driving at. You want space for new blood."

Daiki smirked and inclined his head. "I don't mean quite that - kick you out of the Hawks or trade you - for the time being. Why don't we talk this over again, when you are better? Now is not the best time to discuss the details, after all the drama. I believe you need time for, uh, yourself."

Gaara nodded.

Daiki excused himself then, and left.

Running a hand through his thick hair, Gaara let out a dark curse. He felt angry - at himself, at the pillon rider, at _Hyuuga Hinata. _He knew it was completely unreasonable of him to direct his anger at her. She had nothing to do with it. He was the one to take the initiative to help her, to go at the Ducati rider. Yet, some stupid part of him still _wished_ to believe that she was the reason for his state.

He didn't need to apologise to her it was the apology thing that had gotten him-

_Stop right there. _He thought forcefully. _Nobody is to be blamed. You know that better than yourself._

"Hey," The door swung open again. Kankurou grinned at him from behind two steaming styrofoam cups. "I saw Yoshihiro. What did he want?"

"He's thinking of new blood." Gaara simply said.

His older brother had flown back from Suna on his own after he got wind of the freak accident. Kankurou was calmer than Temari, but still concerned nevertheless. The dark haired man frowned thoughtfully.

"It is true you aren't _that_ young, for someone in the sporting world...but man, I thought he would still wanna keep you. What do you plan to do if you can't play anymore?"

"Coach." Gaara said absentmindedly. "I'm not sure, yet."

They talked for awhile and Kankurou promised to help him make plans to find an apartment after his discharge. He would have to recover in Konoha because his physical condition barred him from boarding a plane.

After Kankurou left, the silence of the ward sank down on him heavily, but his siblings' questions still echoed in his mind.

_Have you ever thought of a partner? What do you plan to do if you can't play anymore?_

He didn't want a family. Heck, he didn't even know if he could be a good husband/father...he was a swinging bachelor cum jock for Kami's sake. Sure, he had a jaw dropping salary which would keep him afloat for years and years down the road, but it was bound to lure gold diggers too. That was the problem. It was in excess. He had to end his career one day, he knew that. And he didn't like what came after that.

Gaara couldn't see him settling down with a wife and kids...yet some part - a tiny, minuscule part - of him still believed that perhaps he _could_...

He closed his eyes. This was giving him a major headache.

The accident had brought a whole wave of important life questions he had thought of but never seriously pondered over before, and he felt as though he was drowning in them right now.


	8. That glowing exit sign

**A/N: **Sorry for the long wait, yeah? :P Just to reassure you guys, once I start a story, I don't back out of it. :D As always, thank you for your reviews. They keep me going. Truly. :D

**Disclaimer:** _Naruto_ and all characters are created by Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

_Eight_

"Good morning. Is this Ms Hyuuga?"

A friendly voice - she couldn't tell if the speaker was a female or male - chirped at the other end brightly. Hinata pushed up her glasses onto her nose and tightened her grip on Hiroki's body. Her nephew's head was heavy on her shoulder, and judging from the wet patch on her dark blue cardigan, he was drooling. His fat school bag hung on her left arm and dealt several harmless blows to passerbys walking briskly down the street while her other hand was clutching her cell phone tightly. Hinata was trying her very best to manouevre her way down the busy streets and concentrate on the conversation with whoever it was at the other end. There wasn't much time left to be wasted.

"Yes, this is she." Hinata said, nodding her head and looking apologetically at a man in a sharp black suit. Hiroki's Transformers bag had hit him in the side and almost upset the steaming cup of coffee in his hand.

"Sorry," She murmured to him, continuing her brisk walk.

"Walking on the street, are you?"

"Yes." Hinata blushed, even though she knew the caller couldn't see her face. The person on the other end laughed.

"Well Ms Hyuuga, I am Hayano Kosuke."

The cell phone is Hinata's hand almost slipped.

_Hayano Kosuke... _It couldn't be. _The_ Hayano Kosuke...the pretty popular designer in the fashion world. Not vastly popular, but popular enough to be acknowledged widely in Konoha. _Whoa_.

"Mr H-Hayano?" She stuttered.

He laughed. "Yes, it is me, Ms Hyuuga."

"Just call me H-Hinata," Hinata said, blinking rapidly. This was too surreal.

"Alright then Hinata. And do call me Kosuke. Ino -_ Yamanaka _Ino, that is, showed me your lingerie designs. I love mostly all of them, especially that pair of lace ones." He sighed. "My god, can you imagine what it'll be like on a woman? All of it will fly off the racks!"

"I-uh, they weren't t-that well drawn or designed." She mumbled, rearranging Hiroki's position. The boy stirred, then went back to sleep. "I drew them on i-impulse. I didn't think they would be-"

"Well my dear, most creations are born from impulses! Let them run free, and you'll have something gorgeous! Could we meet sometime to discuss the designs? I do want to tell you the very minor changes I want to make to it. Do you mind if I alter the designs a teeny weeny bit?"

"Er, no. N-not at all." Hinata answered, a rush of excitement flowing through her. Good lord, a well known designer wanted her designs? How was that _possible_? She wasn't even cut out for design school!

"Perfect!"

"Perhaps you would like to text me the preferred time and day? I'm sure you are a busy man."

"Why not? We'll do just that!"

Hinata was still reeling from the aftermath of the phone call. This was incredible. And she had Ino to thank...

A quick glance at her watch told Hinata that she had less than enough time left to hurry to Hiroki's special school and to her workplace.

The Hyuuga arrived at the bus stop just in time to see her bus pull up. She squeezed her way through with many apologies and nods before securing a seat somewhere near the doors. A few people stared at the boy in her arms before looking up at her face curiously. Out of the corner of Hinata's eye, she saw a woman nudge her friend and point discreetly at her.

She looked away. Hinata was used to such stares, but it was pretty disconcerting when there were so many people looking at her. She bit her lip and stroked Hiroki's back softly. When her stop came, she made her way out of the bus and breathed a sigh of relief. Half the journey was done.

"Time to wake up, sweetheart. We're going to school now."

Hiroki lifted his head and glanced around at the school compound. There were other parents strolling through the gates of the school as well along with their children in tow. Most of them were with Down's, very much like had the same facial features and worked at roughly the same pace.

Moreover, the absence of snickers, pointing fingers and stares from normal, healthy children during the crucial period of learning reassured her greatly. She wanted her nephew to learn from his mistakes, just like any other kid. Hiroki didn't seem to mind being teased or avoided, but she could tell he was hurt whenever he played at the local playground and the other kids refused to allow him entry into their group. Hinata understood the actions' of the other kids and she didn't blame them. Her nephew had a difficult time with speaking, hearing and understanding the spoken word, a common fact amongst Down's children. That however, didn't stop her from letting him mingle with ordinary, healthy children. It was never too early to let Hiroki learn peer relationships and make friends.

In fact, she treated him the way she would a normal, healthy child.

Hinata nodded politely and smiled at several parents whom she had seen before. They looked world weary and she wondered if they mirrored her own reflection. It wasn't hard to fathom why they appeared so tired. Every day was a challenge for these parents of such special kids, she knew. Like her, they held out hope that their child would make improvement as each day passed, no matter how small or how slow. Slight improvement was better than no improvement at all. A whole lot of other illnesses came along with Down's, and she was thankful for Hiroki's otherwise normal vision, hearing and organs. There were other DS children whose five senses had deteriorated drastically. It had a huge impact on the parents' lives, and could drain them of their emotions and finances. It was tiring.

Hinata certainly knew how it was to be tired.

Just this morning, Hiroki had thrown an unexpected tantrum. He refused to get up from the floor of his room after flinging himself down. Then he wailed for about five minutes while on the floor. Hinata took a long time persuading him take his breakfast at the kitchen, and when he finally did, she was running late. The night before, she had a difficult time falling asleep, no thanks to thoughts of a certain redheaded sports star and the problem of Hiroki's fear of motorcycles. Speaking of which, the accident had left its imprint on him. The boy thought that all things on two wheels were out to destroy him. When met with a motorcycle, he often clutched at Hinata tightly, screwed up his face and begged her in grunts and broken words to move away.

"Look Hiroki, there's Kame-sensei. She's waving at you. Will you be good and listen to her today?"

Hiroki grunted and smiled, then twisted around to wave at a middle-aged lady with brown hair threaded in gray. She put him down when they reached the door to the classroom.

"Good morning dears," Kame said, and smiled down at both aunt and nephew. A crease appeared in the teacher's forehead. "You are a little late today, aren't you? You normally bring in Hiroki ten minutes earlier."

"Yes." Hinata said, releasing a puff of air. "I have to fly. I'm going to be really late." She must have sounded really desperate, for Kame-san shooed her away after Hinata told her hurriedly about Hiroki's unexpected tantrum and screaming. Her normally sweet and mild mannered nephew had started to turn into a handful, and she didn't want to leave without telling his teacher.

When Hinata arrived at _Scorchin' Heat's _publishing firm, she apologised profusely for her tardiness and started to explain herself, only to realise her director was staring at her with wide eyes. She stopped after completing her explanation in one breath.

"Wow." Deidara said, after a second. "You seriously, like, need to relax. Take a look at the clock. You're not _that_ late. In fact, not late at all. I know what punctuality means to you. Its alright Hinata." He patted her shoulder and swept his blonde hair out of his blue eyes. "Do you want some coffee?"

"Uh, no." Hinata closed her eyes for a moment.

"Ok." Deidara said, nodding slowly. "Relax, ok? No one's gonna sack you or anything. I wouldn't dream of it. Speaking of relaxation, I realised that you have a hell load of leave you haven't utilised fully. I think you should give yourself a break. Why don't you clear it all in, say, a week?"

Hinata gaped at Deidara.

"B-but we have to get ready for the next issue...after Gaara's issue that is."

"I know, hm." Deidara said, grinning. "I can survive on my own, you know."

"I'm not saying that everything will fall apart if I don't appear." Hinata blushed. "That's not what I meant. Its just that...how can I take a break when you guys are rushing to meet the deadline? I know we're done with the Sand Hawks' issue, but still..."

"That's precisely why I want you to take the break hm." Deidara said, exasperated. He thwacked a copy of their latest magazine against the computer in her cubicle and nodded his head meaningfully. "It'll give you a chance to clear your leave in one week, and you'll get to spend some time with your nephew and _yourself_. Afterall, you've been in an accident-"

"I got away unhurt."

"-and the R & R will surely do you good, hm."

"Well, I-"

"Its an order from me. I don't want a stressed up employee. It kinda blocks your creative juices. Yes or no?"

"How about I push it back-"

"_Yes_ or no? No or yes?"

"Deidara-"

"No." He said flatly.

"Yes- I mean-"

"Aha! You said yes!"

"You tricked me into saying it!" Hinata stared at her boss with wide eyes. She couldn't help but smile at his antics.

"I did not." Deidara retorted, a wicked glint in his eyes. "I merely said no. That's it then. A week from now, you'll have all the time in the world to wind down. I'll go get my coffee now."

Hinata sighed, shook her head and dropped her shoulders in defeat as the blond wandered off.

And it was only...what, 15 minutes to eight?

_Oh you never know what's going to come your way,_ she thought as she booted up her computer. Speaking of accidents, she wondered why Gaara had sought her out the other day. He had called her name right before that motorcycle. Her heart leaped traitorously and she willed it to stop pummelling her ribcage.

Perhaps she should pay a visit to him again today.

* * *

It was only into the second week after the accident, and Gaara was already fed-up with the pale walls that confined him. Being a sportsman meant that he was used to moving about constantly, alert and on his guard, especially during rugby practices. He missed the freshly trimmed grass on the pitch, the tackles dealt and the feel of the football beneath his hands. It was a wonder he didn't go insane, especially when his sharp-eyed and straightforward sister was around.

"Why were you together? I mean, you were there, along with Hinata when the motorbike came." Temari tapped her fingers on the small chest of drawers beside his hospital bed.

This was the oh so sticky part. Either he 'fess up or lie. He chose the latter.

"I bumped into her after the interview." He said nonchalantly, flipping through the newspapers Kankurou had brought. An article about his injuries occupied a significant portion of the page. It covered details about the freak accident, his treatment and the pillon rider's consequences. It appeared that the people of Konoha were just as expressive as Naruto when it came to sports. There were a number of them who ranted and raved about errant drivers who drove after driving. There were also many citizens who applauded his actions, and the bike video on the internet had received plenty of comments. The redhead hadn't bothered to watch the video or read any of the public's comments. He didn't like the immense attention the media gave him these days. He was lying low, waiting for the media storm to die down, which, unfortunately, would take quite some time.

"Oh?" Temari arched an eyebrow.

Gaara looked up at her and met her eyes. "Yeah. I had the interview at SH remember? And Hinata was there."

"Yeah, she works there." The blond crossed her legs. "How's your thumb? Does it still hurt?"

The site of his fracture was the bone below the base of his thumb. Pain and swelling had been companions to the first metacarpal, and he could barely use his hand, unless he wanted to knock something over with it. Baki, Sajin, Kankurou, Temari, Shikamaru and Naruto were his substitute right hands. At first, they had a splint applied to his hand after taking X-rays of it. Then he'd undergone surgery to align the pieces of bones for they had broken off at the joints, as recommended by his doctor. The doc had estimated 2-3 months for full recovery of his hand. As a result, he now had a stainless steel wire AKA a K wire, inserted into his hand to hold those measly fragments.

His ankle and back required sufficient rest, no strenous activity (as stressed by the doc, emphasised constantly by his sister) and the former was currently held in place by crepe bandages.

Oh hell yes, he was ready to walk out of the hospital and never look back forever. In fact, the doc had said he could discharge him, but it was 'better to keep you under observation for another day'. He'd nearly wrunged the doc's throat, even though the man was kind, friendly and a fan of the Sand Hawks. Temari had urged him to stay for one more night. Her reason to keep himin his place was a particularly good one: Gaara's older brother had yet to secure an apartment for Gaara in Konoha. His siblings and coach didn't want him travelling by air and returning to Suna for now, for his condition did not permit him to. Kankurou had said he'd gotten in contact with Neji, who supposedly had a 'nice little house somewhere near the beach'. Gaara didn't care whether it was near the sea, air or land. He just wanted to haul ass out of Konoha General Hospital.

"So your girlfriends didn't come to visit?"

Gaara ignored Temari's snide remark. To be precise, they weren't his girlfriends. They'd shared his bed for max two nights before he switched partners. Unlike other rugby players, he didn't use his popular status and wealth to get them into his bed. He could count the number of women he had with one hand, and he remembered their names.

"When's the match?"

"This Friday." Gaara said, tensing for a moment. That was the main reason why he was here in leafy Konoha. To play against the Fireblades. He wanted to do it so badly.

"Have they found a replacement?"

He nodded sombrely. "Yuura's acting as captain now. I'm not worried with him in position. He's good enough."

Temari nodded and smiled. Lately, his sister seemed happier and more at ease. Her teal eyes were glowing and she was practically drowning in pure happiness. Temari didn't project it on purpose. It came naturally. She seldom snapped and when she fussed, she did it in a motherly and cheerful way.

"So how's it being a married woman?" He asked casually.

"Wonderful." She smiled at him genuinely. "People often say a couple change after marriage, but I don't sense any changes. Shikamaru's still Shikamaru, and I'm still me. I'm happy."

Gaara lifted a corner of his mouth.

"If you want to know how it feels, maybe _you _should give it a shot." The blond said playfully.

"Yeah right." Gaara said, shaking his head. "Its not for me."

"Its for anyone who can love and commit."

That wasn't the problem. Little bundles of joy were the problem. In actual fact, they weren't the problem. _He_ was the problem. He couldn't imagine himself reacting..._appropriately_ if he got angry. When he got angry, he had little control over his actions, and he wasn't proud of it.

Example number one occurred three years ago when he had gotten into the papers for something negative - engaging in a brawl with a father, who slapped his little girl in public and spat at her. One might defend him for coming to a child's rescue and highlighting the abuse on children, but to him, it made him realise that he was a copy of what his father had once been. His childhood was not filled with comfort, warmth, love and concern, rather the opposite. His father was the worst. It was a turbulent childhood for any kid and Gaara loathed to see other children suffer at the hands of stupid parents.

He didn't want his own child to suffer under_ his _hands. People changed. For all he knew, he could fly into a rage and murder the kid even before he knew what he was doing.

Afterall, his father had attempted that.

Gaara didn't want to take that risk. He was _never_ going to gamble with anyone's life.


	9. Ready for the next ride

**A/N**: Plodding along as usual... Halfway through this fic, I thought it seriously sucked. I still think it does at times. I wasn't very encouraged. But I think I've sorted the plot out. I REALLY appreciate your reviews! It sure gives me satisfaction when I know you guys enjoy it. :D Uh, by the way, if I do have any spelling or spacing errors, don't be afraid to let me know. :P Thanks!

**Disclaimer**: _Naruto_ and all characters are created by Masashi Kishimoto

* * *

_Nine_

"Hiroki drew this today."

Hinata was at her nephew's kindergarten, ready to bring him home after a day of hard work. She looked down at the paper Kame handed her and stared at it. The entire paper was covered with red crayon. Hiroki apparently, had been scrawling on the piece of paper for hours and hours, trying to fill the blank whiteness with as much red crayon as he could. The red trail zig zagged across from one end to another, did loops and scrawls, formed weird shapes and patterns all over the paper.

And that was the only colour he used. Red.

"I-I, never-" Hinata shook her head and blinked. "I don't know." She finally said, but in her mind, something niggled at her incessantly-

"Could it be the accident? The one concerning the motorbike?"

There was the vivid connection - Gaara's thick, unruly and crimson hair. Somehow, the image of her fingers tangled in his hair flashed through her mind. Disturbed, Hinata turned away slightly as though trying to avoid it.

Kame looked at her worriedly, brown eyes concerned. "Is something wrong?"

"No." Hinata faltered. "Did Hiroki behave today? I hope he did not throw any tantrums."

The older woman bit her lower lip and her forehead creased. "Well..." She hesitated for a second. "He knocked over a cup of red paint too... whether he did it on purpose, I don't know. The other teacher wasn't too sure about it as well."

Hinata's eyes went wide behind her glasses. "He did that? I am so sorry about that."

"Its alright. All we had to do was wipe up the mess. This also teaches the other students about the importance of cleaning up after themselves."

"Indeed." Hinata said faintly. "Thank you, Kame-sensei."

"My pleasure." She squeezed Hinata's arm and smiled warmly before walking away.

The Hyuuga turned and watched as Hiroki listen to one of his friends gibber and gesticulate wildly. He looked happy and his face showed no signs of the short tempered boy who had took his place in the morning. She smiled when he saw her and rocked his body eagerly, then waved at her with a pudgy hand.

Hinata returned the wave and made his way to him, greeting his other friend, a blond boy with similar features. The latter became quiet almost at once, but not before giving her a shy smile.

"Hello Hiroki. Hello Eiji." Hinata said, greeting the two kids. Her other hand grasped his drawing...or rather, scrawls. She didn't want to read too much into the red affair - perhaps Hiroki had seen a particularly red flower in the bushes, or simply had been amused by the color red. And he had probably tripped over his own feet when he walked past that cup of red paint. Kids always got into some kind of trouble or the other...she shouldn't fret too much.

"Hi aunty," Hiroki said, smiling up at Hinata.

"Say goodbye to Eiji now. We're going home."

"Bye Eiji." Hiroki said, trying to push himself out of his chair.

"Bye." Eiji grinned at the two of them.

"We'll see you tomorrow," Hinata said, smiling gently at Hiroki's classmate. The Hyuuga lifted Hiroki in her arms and almost staggered under his weight. At least it showed he was growing, thank god, she thought. By the time they reached home, Natsu had dinner ready for them. Neji and Hiashi weren't home yet.

It also appeared that she couldn't make a trip to the hospital because visiting hours would be over by the time she made her way down. Seeing Gaara would have to wait.

_Its not like its something important..._

Hinata urged Natsu to dine together with Hiroki and herself. Over dinner, they chatted about today's latest news (the usual fanfare that occurs after a celebrity couple files for divorce) and Hiroki's tantrums, which were getting more frequent, Hinata realised worriedly.

Right now, Hiroki had started to frown and bang his yellow rubber spoon against his bowl. His body was making little urgent jerks, and he looked ready to bawl his eyes out. Dismayed, Hinata forced herself to be stern and firm. Hiroki needed to learn that he shouldn't throw tantrums just because he wanted to.

"Sweetheart, you aren't supposed to use your spoon this way."

Hinata had managed to teach Hiroki proper handling of his spoon when he was much younger, and had been satisfied at the results despite his lack of fine motor skills. It was good enough, for now.

Hiroki ignored her and continued with his actions.

"Out-out!" He insisted.

"I don't think so, Hiroki. You haven't finished your rice."

The little boy threw his spoon on the floor.

"Hiroki!" Natsu scolded and clucked her tongue. "You're a big boy aren't you? Big boys don't throw spoons, do they?"

Hinata set her chopsticks down, stood up and picked up his spoon.

"Uh!"

"He seems so restless lately." The Hyuuga sighed and placed the utensil on the table. She grasped Hiroki's armpits and slowly helped him out of his chair, watching to make sure his short legs touched the floor before she released him gradually. Unsteadily, the dark haired boy tottered towards the unofficial play area where his toys, puzzles and a huge cushion occupied one corner before collapsing on the cushion, and then picking himself up again.

"Hmm." Natsu nodded and gazed thoughtfully at the child, who started throwing his beloved toys around.

"I don't even know the reason for his behaviour." The black haired woman said helplessly as she pushed up her glasses and poked glumly at her rice. Hinata's shoulders drooped and she felt fatigue sinking deep within her bones. She hadn't realised it until now, but she was dead beat. The housekeeper's perceptive gaze lingered over her carefully.

"You need a good night's sleep. Turn in early today."

"Thanks, Natsu. I will." Hinata smiled.

"A healthy young woman like you shouldn't just have Hiroki on her mind all day."

A faint pink dusted across Hinata's cheeks as she stared at the steaming dishes in front of her. "You need time for yourself, my dear. The moment you reach home, Hiroki occupies your time at night till you turn in. I rarely see you go on dates!"

Hinata just had to smile. "Its not that I don't want to go on one."

Silence fell as her answer sank in.

"Oh sweetie," Natsu sighed, her brown eyes sad and concerned. "You're just a beautiful woman with a very special nephew. Other men don't see it."

Natsu always had such a way with words. Almost like her mother. Hinata felt tears burning the back of her eyelids.

"Really." She joked lightly.

"Really." Natsu said earnestly. "You're trying so hard to provide Hiroki with everything he needs. Doctors, education, clothes, toys, food. Don't forget about yourself."

"I won't." Hinata promised. "Deidara made me take a week long leave today. He said I needed to relax, after that accident."

"Bless him. That man is very right." The older woman clucked approvingly. "I'll bake more muffins so you can pass it over to him the next time. What did you say he liked? Was it banana? Or blueberry?"

The very first time Hinata brought Natsu's muffins to her workplace, Deidara had declared himself as the Number One Fan of Natsu's homemade muffins. He even stole Sasori's piece when the redhead was too busy changing the lens of his camera. Everytime she brought them to her office, she would have to let Deidara take his favourite flavours first and limit the number of muffins he was allowed to take. Director or not, he couldn't hog all the muffins.

The Hyuuga laughed at Natsu's suggestions and nodded. Then both women cleared the table. Hinata chose that moment to tell Natsu about Hiroki's apparent obsession with red, and her opinions on the matter.

"Hm..." Natsu considered the events."It is indeed mind boggling. I understand what you mean - the connection between that rugby player."

"He did save Hiroki...sort of." Hinata said thoughtfully. "He sees him...as safety?"

"But why would he colour an entire sheet red?"

"Perhaps we're reading too much into it." Hinata interjected. "You know how fertile a child's imagination can be?"

"Maybe." Natsu said mysteriously. "Maybe."

After dinner, Hinata took Hiroki to his bedroom. Today's events had triggered a plan within her mind, and she desperately wanted to put it into action. Sure, she was beat, but she needed to see this before she was dead to the world. How and why the results mattered, she was unsure.

"Sweetheart, do you want to play with your lego blocks?"

Hinata pointed to the bright yellow box with a faded sticker. Hiroki grunted and nodded.

"Tell me sweetie. Yes or no?"

The way she said it was akin to the way Deidara had asked her, she thought wryly.

"Yesh." Hiroki managed.

"Alright." She allowed the boy to drag the box over and helped him remove its lid. Hiroki gave a push to the box, and all the contents spilled out over the wooden floor noisily. Then Hinata began to choose her legos, picking out all the sunny yellow lego pieces she could find. She watched Hiroki out of the corner of her eye as she started to gather quite a tidy pile of lego blocks, hoping to catch Hiroki's attention.

When her pile started to grow larger, Hiroki watched her with curious eyes.

"My favourite colour is yellow, Hiroki. What about yours?"

Her nephew hesitated and then smiled. He reached for a blue lego and started collecting them.

_Blue_-

As though on a whim, he dumped the pile and started collecting the red pieces.

_Its not a concidence. Its nothing, right?_

Hiroki continued collecting the lego blocks and Hinata concentrated on her yellow pile. The boy pointed at the pile and grunted, "Rad."

"Very close, Hiroki. Its red. R-E-D."

"Red." He tried.

"Do you like red?" Hinata asked casually.

"Yes." He jabbed a finger at the pile and started building an oblong shape Hinata didn't recognise. Then, Hiroki reached for black, green and blue legos. Shaking her head slightly, she pushed the colour affair out of her mind. She didn't need to stress herself out. So what if Hiroki liked the colour red? Plenty of other kids did. No biggie.

Hinata sat back and watched the boy a little while more before she allowed Natsu to take over after being disturbed by a text message. It was from Hayano Kosuke. He informed her that this Friday evening was a good time, and she agreed. The venue was the designer's very own office.

She hoped that she would remain anonymous when they were released. For all she cared, the designer could take them as his own, so long as her name wasn't revealed as the main designer. Imagine the look on her relatives' faces if she told them what she was doing on the side.

_"Oh I work in a publishing firm and I design lingerie that porn actresses would probably wear on the side."_

Hinata winced.

She wondered what she would do during her week long leave. Hinata would bring Hiroki wherever she went of course, but knowing Neji, her cousin would sneak him off for a day or two. Hinata thought she needed someplace quiet and peaceful. Suddenly, she brightened.

_We have a house in Tanzaku Gai, don't we?_

Tanzaku Gai was the main site for the Tanzaku castle, an old castle intimately linked to Konoha's past history. It was a romantic and peaceful area of Konoha, what with its quaint cottage like houses standing safely in the shadow of the huge castle. That would indeed be a good place to wind down...

The last she heard, the tenant living in their house had moved out to get hitched.

She had the keys. It wouldn't be too much of a problem.

* * *

Gaara leaned against the wall and crossed his arms, jade eyes surveying the young man that stood nervously in front of him. He had shaggy dark hair covering his forehead, brown eyes, and an uncertain look on his boyish features.

"I-" His visitor started, swallowing hard. "I came to apologise."

Silently, Gaara watched him, neither judging nor responding to his statement. The only noise that filled the room was the ticking of the clock on the wall. Gaara and Umami Shin were entirely alone, after the latter had entered his private room with a pale face and a request to speak to him, just as Gaara had finished changing into his own clothes. He was being discharged today.

As a result, Kankurou had volunteered to 'escort' him and was now waiting outside, jabbing at his cell phone.

"I didn't- I didn't mean to knock you or that lady down. I wasn't in the right state of mind." Umami Shin blurted out, as though on a roll. "I admit, I was drunk. And now, I have to pay for my price." He drew in a shaky breath. "You didn't deserve the injuries at all. I know you couldn't play in the match, because of what I did. I also know- th-that you probably have to avoid physical training for a long time. I'm sorry. I really am."

This was met with silence that wasn't uncomfortable. Shin had wrote this down somewhere, Gaara knew, rehearsing what he would say when he faced him. But one thing was evident - the boy really meant what he said...and he was scared shitless.

"Damn right you are." The redhead said in a low voice, unfolding his arms. "The guilt from knowing that you probably ruined someone's career is enough punishment for you. How old are you?"

The last question made Shin's eyes widened slightly. He certainly hadn't expected it.

"Twenty."

"I admire people who have the courage to admit what they've done wrong outright, especially with a stranger." His eyes met the young man's. "Next time I catch you on the news for some drink driving shit, you know that there will be one more person disgusted with you in this entire universe. Think with your head. You're not the only one roaming this goddamn place."

"Y-yes," Shin stuttered. "I will never do that again."

"I'll hold you to that."

"Thanks," Shin murmured he hung his head. The boy left, and for a moment, Gaara stood there, feeling a sudden wave of peace. He was angry with the young man at first, but by then, his anger had sizzled to a dull spark. There was nothing left to be angry about. Shin had been dealt the consequences accordingly. That was his comeuppance. There wasn't a need for him to go ballistic and start ranting.

"Can I come back in?" Kankurou poked his head in, his eyes wide.

Gaara grunted, and started emptying the chest of drawers by the bed.

"Thank god the kid didn't call for a press conference. I swear, the media would pounce on you at once and probably blow it up. Do you know that several reporters are already camping outside the hospital, ready to ambush us?"

"So? All you have to do is clamp your mouth shut."

"Sure. But its irritating the hell out of me."

"I could discharge myself. Without you mollycoddling me and all."

"The hell I'm mollycoddling you! Its called _brotherly concern_."

"You're full of crap."

"I will just take it that you've thanked me for getting in contact with Neji and securing you a cosy little house in Tanzaku Gai. Here are the keys, lil' bro."

Kankurou dropped the bunch into Gaara's large, callused palm. "Its not by the beach." The dark haired man confessed, scratching his head sheepishly. "Neji said its kinda like a cottage."

Gaara raised an eyebrow. Hell, a goddamn _cottage_...

_At least you have _somewhere_ to stay..._He reminded himself.

The darkhaired man, who apparently, had not noticed Gaara's features, rambled on. "That area is historic, man. They've got this dilapidated castle right splat in the middle, with all the cottages surrounding it."

"Do I look like I'm on a tour?"

"Jeez, so you're not into castles." Kankurou humphed. "You're Suna bred through and through."

"Look who's talking."

"Hey, I'm into history." Kankurou rolled his brown eyes. "I scored an A in high school."

"Now_ that's_ history."

"Jeez! Some brother you are!"

Gaara smirked at him and Kankurou laughed.

"Anyway, Neji says that you can use it as long as you want. He says you don't have to pay a single cent. Cos' you helped Hinata and everything, this is the least he can do."

"Really?" Gaara slipped his keys into a small compartment of his backpack along with his cell phone.

"Aw c'mon, give the Hyuugas a chance to say thank you!"

"In that case, I'll accept it. Thank him for me."

"Haha. Whatever happened to sexy secretaries?"

They bantered back and forth lightly. Clearly, the redhead was in a good mood - he was being discharged and his body was healing fine. Gaara ran a hand through his hair and ignored Kankurou's offer to help him carry his backpack.

He would come back to play on field again, he thought determinedly.

* * *

A/N: Ok, I went to Leafninja, a Naruto website, and did a quick research. It appears that Tanzaku Gai is an area within our lovely Fire country. You can go read up on it if you want. It is said that Orochimaru destroyed the castle, but in this fic, it remains in its splendor. Oh by the way, if you wanna have a good laugh, you can go to Youtube and type in**Gaara's Unexpected Phone Call **in thesearch bar. There's a Gaara cosplayer that looks helluva like Sabaku no Gaara, I must say. :D By the way, I did NOT produce/film that video. :)


	10. Butterflies in my tummy

**A/N: **Ok, our couple will have more _brushes _with each other from now on...hehe! Thanks for waiting so paitently! And _niakay_, I hope I have 'converted' you...HAHA! Just read with an open mind yeah? As always, I appreciate the reviews you guys have lavished on _Rollercoaster_. THANK YOU. 8D

**Disclaimer:** _Naruto _and all characters are created by Masashi Kishimoto

* * *

_Ten_

Hinata couldn't help but notice something was amiss.

She had just gotten off the train at the train station and finished a five minute walk from the station to east of the Tanzaku castle, which was often used as a landmark by tourists and the locals who lived here.

Hiroki was not with her: Hinata had dropped him off at the special creche school in the morning. Natsu would bring him home later that afternoon. Then, her cousin would take him out for dinner tonight. She had sent a text message to Neji, telling him of her plans to travel to Tanzaku Gai, but he hadn't replied. He was apparently in an important meeting, so she wasn't too worried about it. The meeting with the deisgner had gone pretty well, but Hinata had an uncomfortable feeling that Hayano Kosuke just wanted her approval so he could alter her designs freely. Hinata declined to approve yet, for she was having second thoughts about giving her consent so freely to him, well known designer or not. She had yet to talk this over with Ino, and she wanted the blond's take on the matter.

The Hyuuga had gotten pretty tired of the whole affair, and she was considering withdrawing the designs, even if there was indeed a chance that she could earn quite a hefty amount of money.

Hinata had set off by herself on Monday after saying goodbye to Natsu and leaving a text message for her father as well. Hiashi wouldn't be too worried either. He knew she was being granted (or rather being _tricked_ into) a week-long leave, so it wouldn't be a surprise to him.

Now that she was here, staring at the neat and tidy red-brick cottage with its windows, lace curtains, and colourful tulips flourishing happily in the front lawn, she couldn't help but feel that their house was being...well,_ inhabited_ and _used_. Along the side of the cottage, dark green vines and trellises crept up and twined itself around and through the bricks.

But that idea was ridiculous. The last tenant had moved out a few weeks ago. And Neji nor Hiashi had said they had a new tenant.

Odd. Could it be an intruder?

Hinata felt goosebumps pop up in the surface of her skin. She shuddered, but only for a few seconds. Then the Hyuuga squared her shoulders, took a deep breath and made her way to the doorsteps, which led to a white door. Hinata fit the key into the lock and turned it.

It clicked, and she pushed it opened smoothly. The hairs on the back of her neck stood at alert as she gave the interior one sweeping glance, taking in all the neatly arranged furniture: the white comfy sofas, the flat screen TV in the corner all making up the living room and to the left, a black wood dining table complete with the same set of six chairs.

Nothing out of the ordinary. Everything looked as it should be.

_Wait. _There was, however, the muted sound of water running. It was very faint, so faint that she wondered if she had conjured it up herself. Hinata made quick but silent steps to the master bedroom adjacent to the living room. She went down a corridor, where the first room was the master bedroom.

The Hyuuga paused, retraced her steps, glanced around and then picked up a hardback book before returning to the master bedroom, where she concealed herself by leaning next to the doorframe. The water suddenly stopped running, verifying that there indeed had been someone using the bathroom linked to the master bedroom.

Fear and curiosity tumbled within her. Her throat was dry and she had to swallow nervously. Damn, even her palms had become slicker.

There was a sound of bathroom door opening. Hinata didn't enter the bedroom first. If it was a male, she didn't want to catch him stark naked.

On the other hand, maybe it would be a good idea to distract him...

Before she could regret it or catch herself, Hinata strode into the room confidently and held up the book with one hand.

"Wha-"

Her words died on her lips as embarrassment and heat swamped her.

_Gaara _was standing in front of the bathroom, his deep jade eyes filled with shocked. His crimson hair was wet, which gave the shade of red an even darker look than his usual hair colour. His muscled chest had water droplets clingling lovingly to it while some ran in enchanting rivulets down his hard chest. Gaara wasn't wearing anything from what she could tell, and the only thing between her and the word naked was a white fluffy towel which he held in one hand.

She whirled quickly, her cheeks flaming up.

"I'm s-sorry!" She squeaked, thoroughly embarrassed. "I didn't e-expect anyone to be _h-here_."

There was a beat of silence.

"Neither did I."

He sounded casually amused, making her slightly miffed by his tone. She had just caught him in the nude! Why couldn't he be embarrassed, like her?

_Because he's used to situations where women have seen him in the nude?_

As if this was the important answer right now.

She took a deep breath, tightened her grip on the now useless book, and plunged on. "Why are you here?"

"That's a question I would like to ask you too." Gaara said. She heard the rustle of clothing behind her. "It appears that your cousin did not inform you that I will be occupying your..._premises _from now on."

Hinata wanted to turn, but she stopped herself just in time to hear Gaara's deep chuckle, which sent pleasure pooling in her. Darn, and he hadn't even touched her.

"Neji?"

"Yeah."

Her forehead creased. Why hadn't Neji breathed a word to her about his arrangements?

"You can turn around you know. I'm dressed." He added, nonchalantly to her stiff back.

Hinata turned around reluctantly, trying not to allow her eyes to stray below his neck. The redhead had on a pair of old jeans that looked extremely snug and comfortable. He was towelling his hair dry with one hand with quick, jerky moves, which did incredible things to his arm muscles. His other hand remained dormant at his side. It was then Hinata knew that that was his injured hand. He was holding it a little stiffly as well.

To say she was feeling a little hot under the collar was an understatement. The Hyuuga averted her gaze and focused her eyes on his face instead. From what she could tell while having her eyes trained on his, she could vaguely make out the well defined muscles sculpting his torso. He was somewhere in between lean and bulky, but veering more towards bulky. It was not surprising, considering the fact that he was a pro rugby player - one of the very best, Hinata knew, after spending years and years reading, watching and learning about him.

She sounded like a stalker.

"Neji allowed you to stay here?"

"He gave Kankurou the keys and told him I could recuperate here." Gaara raised an eyebrow as he took in her puzzled features. "He didn't let you know?"

_Or maybe he did, and you didn't know..._

"One second."

Hinata shoved her hands into the front pocket of her jeans and pulled out her cell phone. She had a new message. The darkhaired woman groaned inwardly as she jabbed at the handphone. Sure enough, there was Neji's message informing her of his plans to let Gaara use their family house till he recovered and was fit enough to fly back to Suna.

Hinata sighed. She was such a fool.

"You're right. He did tell me, but I didn't see the message. I'm really sorry for intruding in on you, especially since y-you were, uh, having a bath..." Her voice trailed off awkwardly as she backed away. "I'll just...get going now."

If she didn't flee from this house at once, she would probably take a knife and do the harakiri.

"Hang on." He said, following her. "You intended to occupy this house."

It wasn't a question. More like a statement. Hinata answered anyway.

"Yes."

He waited patiently for her to elaborate more.

"I'm on leave. For a whole week." Hinata said in a rush. "I thought that spending some time here would be good, so I made a trip down here and found you."

_Just right out of a shower._

Apparently, the same thought had skittered through his mind, for his gaze slid from her eyes to her lips for a second. Then she remembered that he_ had_ kissed her before, amongst other things. Silence descended between them, lengthening as they stared at each other.

"I see." He said, his deep voice huskier than usual.

He stepped back, glanced around him, then grabbed a dark green shirt and tried to pull it on carefully with one hand, but it bunched around his head. He had to pull his ears free from the collar of the shirt, and struggled a little with getting his arms through it. Plus, his movements made short stabs of pain burst through his back.

"Uh, d-do you need a hand?"

Normally, women lent a hand in taking _off _his shirt, not putting it on. Now this petite woman with long black hair, black spectacles, cleanly scrubbed face and beautiful white eyes wanted to help him pull on his shirt while he fumbled with it like an idiot. Sure, she looked worlds apart from that sexy siren on Temari's wedding night, but she was still a woman damn it.

"Its alright." He didn't wince as pain shot through his back again, his sprain reminding him of his limited activites. Gaara managed to get his arms in, but Hinata stepped forward anyway, pulling down the hem of his shirt and helping hs arms to get into the proper place. Along the way down, her blunt fingernails scratced his flat abdomen gently, sending heat and desire straight down his jeans.

Bloody hell. He needed get a grip on his senses. Gaara noticed the tinge of red on her cheeks, and was a little gratified to know that he wasn't the only one who was feeling the heat.

"Thanks." He said thickly, tugging the hem again.

"You're w-welcome." Hinata flushed again.

He remembered what he wanted to say.

"I don't see why two people can't live here." Gaara gestured casually around him after straightening the shirt. "This space is huge enough for the both of us, and there are plenty of rooms as well. You could stay here if you want to. I'm perfectly fine about it."

"No, I c-can't." Hinata shook her head. Hell, she couldn't spend a week under the same roof with _Gaara_! By the time she returned to work, she'd be a whole pile of goop oozing on the floor! She couldn't. Besides, he needed to recuperate. Gaara didn't need someone hovering around him, when he had been promised an empty house.

The redhead was heading for the living room now - he'd spied her blue duffel bag and black backpack dumped on the floor. Gaara reached for them, but her voce stopped him.

"Gaara, its alright, r-really. I don't want to-"

The redhead stared at Hinata.

"Look. You won't be disturbing me. Trust me. You travelled for max. two hours to get here. I'm sure you don't want to waste your time going back to town again."

Oh, he wasn't going to push her around. So what if she had an infatuation for him?

Hinata's eyes left his and trailed over the entire house. She felt as though she was sliding on ice. Out of control. Unsure of what to do. She had been looking forward to this so much, but she didn't want Gaara to be deprived of having the house, all by himself.

"You're uncomfortable around me. Because of that _night_?"

_Well yes. Partly because of that_. She would be dong a diservice for him, and for herself too, if she stayed. God knows what kind of embarrassing situations she would land herself into.

Gaara took in a deep breath. "Which brings me to something I've been wanting to do since that day at the shoot."

"When you called me? Right before that accident?"

The redhead nodded. "I wanted to apologise. But of course, I couldn't." He said wryly.

_He wanted to apologise. _Hinata felt her stomach flutter. She didn't think he would ever do that. It was kind of... well, sweet.

"A-apologise?"

"Yeah. I didn't meant to push you too far that night. I thought we wanted something, and that we were both willing. Then I got angry at you for turning me down. You were right to do what you did. I apologise." He gazed into her eyes, intense and waiting for her to say something.

Hinata twisted her fingers together.

Whoa. She couldn't believe this - Gaara apologising, both of them standing alone in her family's house, her catching him just out of the shower, she helping him put on a shirt... She felt a little giddy.

"Well. Its all over now." She began, smiling a little hesitantly. "Apology accepted."

His mouth quirked up in a sexy smile. He bent to retrieve her bags and winced slightly.

"This is your house." He pointed out, sensing that she still had doubts about staying. "I didn't pay rent for it. Don't be so apologetic about living here. Besides, I could use a hand from you, like just now."

He didn't mean to load it with sexual innuendo. It just came out the way it was. Well to him at least, it had been_ fully_ loaded with inuuendo. Gaara felt his own eyes glazed over as Hinata stared at him, and her lips parted.

"Oh. R-right." She said weakly.

Then, as though trying to defuse the charged atmosphere, Hinata looked around and rubbed her hands together.

"I'll take the room upstairs, if you don't mind." She started picking up her two bags, and he helped her with duffel bag.

"Sure." He bobbed his head. "What about your nephew? Why isn't he here?"

"Hiroki?" Hinata glanced at him as she tugged at her duffel bag. "Why don't you let go of this supremely light bag, and I'll tell you? Plenty of people are waiting to see you back on field, you know?" She laughed.

Gaara raised an eyebrow, smiled and handed to over to her. "Okay."

She started up on the second flight of stairs, slinging her backpack over one shoulder. "My cousin's bringing him out today."

"I see."

He was watching her ascend the stairs, her jeans clinging to her curvy body as her butt swayed. Gaara turned away before she caught him watching her.

It had to be pretty tough, for someone who wasn't married and who was saddled with a child, especially one with disabilities. He wondered what had happened to Hiroki's mother/father, which had to be her sister _or_ brother. Gaara wasn't sure if his housemate had how many siblings, but he wasn't going to probe. If she wanted to tell him, she would. If she didn't want to, it was alright too.

Tearing his eyes away from the stairs, he went to the kitchen, leaving more of his weight on his unhurt feet. There was nothing in the refrigerator, or cupboards, save for a few packets of oat crackers and expired coffee packets. He dumped the coffee packets into the bin and looked around. He needed to stock up on food...whether for both of them or for himself, it didn't really matter.

The redhead didn't mind sharing a house with her. He would get pretty bored by the end of the week, even if Naruto, Temari or Kankurou, or any of his team members came to Tanzaku Gai. In the end, he would still be alone. Besides, Hinata didn't look like the sort of, well, _foxy_ woman who would try to get into his pants while sharing the same roof. He doubted he would get tempted too, after that incident at his sister's wedding. _That_, wasn't going to happen anytime again. Not that he wanted it to repeat itself.

All he wanted to do was focus on recovering, then getting his career back on track.

His sister had promised she would pop by sometime - she just hadn't said when. It was just as well. Temari had her own life to lead now after being married to Shikamaru. _He _wasn't her problem.

Hinata came down the stairs, her hand sliding across the banister as she descended it quickly.

"I don't think we have anything in the house right now." She said, crossing to the kitchen, as though reading his earlier actions. "I know the last tenant cleared out everything. I'm going out to get re-stocked up again. Do you want me to get anything?"

"Just coffee." He said. "I would go with you, but I think I'd be more of a nuisance-"

"Of course," Hinata nodded, smiling as though she had planned to say it herself. "It'll be fine. I do that all the time."

The last sentence made him realise that Hinata was pretty much self-reliant. Hiroki depended on her alot, but she didn't have anyone to lean on. The responsibility for Hiroki on Hinata was heavier than he initially thought. Well, her father probably helped out too... which grandfather wouldn't?

The Hyuuga went to a cupboard near the kitchen sink and pulled out a few shopping bags.

"I'll be going off now. Just coffee? Any specific brands?"

Gaara thought for awhile. "Nope. Any brand will do. Could you throw in milk too?"

A smile teased her lips, and he thought she looked pretty cute and young, standing there with her hair in a ponytail, her bangs covering her forehead and black specs. If he didn't know her, he swore she was in her early twenties.

"Sure." She answered. "I'll be right back."

* * *

By late afternoon, he was alone at the cottage, watching the latest news (which had a short footage of him) on the flat screen TV. When Kankurou had said 'cosy little cottage', it was more like a sprawling mansion. Ok, so it didn't have a swimming pool, or a backyard garden, but it _was_ pretty big for a cottage. The lace curtains were a little girly, but he could live with it. Besides, it looked homely - very different from the smooth, polished walls of a hotel or an expensive penthouse downtown.

Simpler and more down to earth.

On the second floor, there was an entertainment room with another flat screen TV hanging on the wall. There was a number of DVDs lining the wooden rack underneath the TV, all belonging to different genres - rom-com, action, fantasy, sci-fi, animation... Behind him, a huge bookrack with three shelves stood in a corner, next to the sofa directly opposite the TV. That too, held quite a number of books. The title on one of the spines caught his eyes. It wasn't a book, but a magazine.

As he pulled out the magazine (50 Best Rugby Players of All Time), the magazine behind it slipped out too, bearing the words _Rugby's Top 20 Hottest Players_.

Christ. Judging from the dates and the condition of the magazines, they were pretty old - about nine years back.

_Who bought them? _

There was a beat.

_Nah...couldn't be her._

But would Neji buy something with the words 'hot and 'players' in the same sentence? He seriously doubted it.

On the other hand, if it was Hinata...

_So she's interested in rugby too. _He told himself._ Maybe that's why she bought the book. Besides, it has plenty of Fireblade team members in it too. _

He flipped through the pages of the first magazine and found a younger version of himself staring out of the pages, a rugby football in hand. _No.15: Gaara of the Sand Hawks. _

Gaara caught words like talented and skillful but he played like shit when he was younger. Sometimes, watching those videos of old games were cringeworthy, and Naruto often tease him about them. He started flipping the magazine again, glancing at the familiar faces in the pages. He replaced the magazine, then turned to the other one. The redhead had never seen this one before, much less read it.

Gaara hesitated for a moment before turning the cover. Normally, he avoided reading about himself, especially in gossip magazines. Sure, he read sports magazines but not ones like these where not a word was written about a player's potential or skill. This dog eared magazine was the one of those which he wouldn't pick to read if given a choice. Advertisements filled the pages at first, then the content page followed. He flipped to page 9 of the magazine, and was greeted with a collage of the supposed top twenty hottest players. Familiar faces abound again and he spotted a younger Naruto, somewhere in the middle.

Gaara smirked. Like hell he was going to be a _pretty_ boy-

Jade eyes froze as he spotted his name.

He held _third _place.

Ironically, he was assigned the very same number on the field as a centre.

Gaara turned to the page where his profile was, doing it almost half-heartedly.

They had a picture of him on the left, shot from waist up. He was dressed in his signature black jersey, his hands at his sides while he stared somewhere off to the right. Red tendrils stucked to his forehead, a sure sign that he'd just finished a long match/practice. Printed beside the photo was a profile of him - his name, birthdate, height, weight the year and age he started his career and the accomplishments he had so far.

He then realised that this magazine was published just before he became Captain of the Sand Hawks. Considering the reign of his captaincy, it had been quite an old issue.

Then he started reading the paragraphs that followed.

_Sunagakure's talented centre is rumoured to be bound for captaincy next year, or even this year, as some might say. With his flaming red hair and sexy, tousled-_

He stopped reading, closed the magazine and shoved it back in its rightful place.

Gaara liked rugby, fast cars and women, but he didn't like reading about himself in such magazines. It was creepy, especially when he was being written in such a voyeuristic way. He left the entertainment room and made his way to the other two rooms, but they were all bedrooms. One of them, however, was obviously Hinata's.

The room was very cosy, and it appealed to him.

He stood at the entrance and surveyed the room, unwilling to step in and poke around at her items. A bed stood at one corner, with a pale blue bed spread. A short chest of drawers stood beside it, holding a digital clock. A few hair ties were scattered beside the clock, and a feminine looking pouch had fallen on its side. A tall mahogany wardrobe stood at a corner opposite the bed. Adjacent to the bed was a window which had a lovely view of the ancient Tanzaku castle. Perhaps he should visit the castle since he was here. It was funny to note that the many times he'd travelled to Konoha, he never had time to soak in the natural scenery and the history of the hometown of the Fireblades. He'd been too busy concentrating on his matches.

A ledge ran along the windows. Several photo frames were placed there, including a much younger version of Neji and Hinata, and the adult versions of Neji and Hinata, with a beaming Hiroki sandwiched between them. The redhead felt a twinge of deja vu when his eyes landed on the last photo.

Back home at Suna, he had a similar picture too, the only difference being he was the one sandwiched between Kankurou and Temari.

When Gaara had met Neji (through Naruto), he knew the Hyuuga was bound to be someone he could identify with. Unlike Naruto, Neji didn't talk at the top of the voice, didn't make stupid or crude remarks, and was quieter, save for the times when he saw the need to speak up. The Hyuuga had a lot of traits he respected, and after knowing him for a few years, Neji had gained his trust. He expected some sort of rich, spoilt Hyuuga, much like his team owner, but the Hyuuga proved him wrong.

So did Hinata.

Gaara retreated back down to the first floor and wondered about plans for dinner. He was already feeling bored. He wanted to get out and move about. Besides, he wasn't going to treat himself like a fragile China tea set. He knew he wouldn't exert himself too much either.

Hinata could probably recommend a nice place to eat out...or maybe he should ask her to come along too.


	11. Psychological ride

**A/N: **Sorry for the wait yeah? I took a long time with this, because I had to wrangle out Gaara's issues first. I hope you guys will understand what sort of feelings and opinions he has and the reasons for his decisions. :) Thanks for reading!

**Disclaimer: **_Naruto _and all characters belong solely to Masashi Kishimoto**

* * *

**

_Eleven_

Gaara handed Hinata a carton of milk as she bumped her hip into the door of the steel gray refrigerator to prevent the heavy door from closing in on her. She slid the milk into a compartment set in the door of the fridge. The redhead was unpacking the food items while consulting her on his dinner plans.

The Hyuuga noticed that he was using his uninjured hand most of the time. His other hand hung limply by his side in bandages. She averted her gaze and met his eyes.

"I'm making friends with him." He drawled, raising his uninjured hand.

She smiled.

"You're doing pretty well. Did you undergo an op for your hand?"

He nodded, then gave her a packet of cheese slices.

"They inserted a wire to hold the broken pieces together."

Hinata's eyes widened slightly behind her glasses. "Ouch. Stainless steel?"

"Yep. You having dinner here?"

"Uh," Hinata started to panic mentally. She hadn't made any plans, although she did think of visiting her favourite Chinese restaurant to have dinner. Then again, that was the plan _before_ she'd found out _someone_ was in her house.

"Well, I was thinking of eating out at a Chinese restaurant-"

"I hear a but coming on."

Hinata blushed and ducked her head behind the refrigerator door as she neatly stacked a couple of plastic boxes containing grapes into the cool fridge.

"But that was before I realised you were here."

"Ah."

Hinata shut the door and smiled. He gazed expectantly across at her, trying to fight down the interest growing in him.

"Would you like to join me? I mean, if you are able to. You know, given your, uh, ankle and back and hand-"

"Hinata?"

She stopped and looked at him, trying not to look as though she was blushing. "Yes?"

"I'll join you."

Goosebumps popped up on her arm again and she felt a thrill tingle throughout her entire body. It was just like the time when she'd sensed Gaara was watching her. The only thing different was that this time, she knew Gaara better. Hinata couldn't help but smile as she turned away and started folding up her shopping bags.

Her mobile phone started tinkling and vibrating on the table top. The Hyuuga reached for it and checked the LCD screen.

_Neji._ Finally.

"Hello?" She answered the call, shooting Gaara an apologetic smile before wandering off upstairs.

"I saw your message." Neji said, sounding embarrased for some reason or other. "I didn't know you weren't aware Gaara was here."

"Its alright." Hinata said reassuringly as she climbed the stairs and snucked a glance over her shoulder at Gaara, who was brooding in front of the TV. "Everything's fine. Its my fault. I didn't see your message until I wa- I was here at the house."

"Oh. Well do you, you know, plan to stay there?" Her cousin's voice held a tinge of uncertainty.

"Yes." Hinata said hesitantly, starting to question her decision to stay. Was it as sensible as it sounded? Or was she just hoping that her infatuation with Gaara would grow into something more? Yet some part of her suggested quietly that it wasn't really an infatuation. She knew (vaguely) what he was like. Yes, he might have been reckless, but he obviously wasn't shy about owning up to his mistakes. She closed her bedroom door behind her and sat on her bed.

"I see."

"I'll be alright, nii-san." Hinata tried to put as much assurance as she could into her voice. "I can protect myself." That much she was pretty sure. Sometimes, Neji still saw her as the young girl who needed her cousin's protection.

Neji sighed.

"I know nothing will happen to you." He said slowly. "Its just that the idea of...the two of you, living together, in the _same _house it - well, it raises eyebrows."

Hinata considered her cousin's opinion. That was true. She had assumed that the public wouldn't get wind of Gaara in an area like this. Yeah, there were chances of reporters spotting him in Tanzaku Gai, but it was pretty small. Moreover, what would _Temari_ think of it?

She sighed. "I know what you mean. I'm starting to think this isn't a good idea. By the way, I'll be in town again to pick Hiroki up tomorrow."

"Right." Neji nodded. Then he said something surprising. "Its up to you Hinata. You do what you need to do. Just to let you know, we - Tenten, Hiroki and I, that is - are having dinner at a cafe."

"Oh that sounds great." Hinata's eyes brightened. "How is Hiroki? Did he throw any tantrums today? Is he giving you any trouble? I hope Natsu remembered to give him his vitamins."

Neji laughed. "Relax. Hiroki's fine. He's been good all day. And he's enjoying himself. Do you want to talk to him?"

"Yes please." Hinata pressed her cell phone against her ear tightly. She heard loud breathing sounds, and then a loud "Hi aunty Hina."

"Hello sweetie. Did you behave yourself?"

"Yeeaa..." Hiroki trailed off. She could hear him smiling.

"What are you having for dinner?"

"Uh. Spag. Spagaga."

There was a beat of silence and then Hinata heard Neji whisper 'Spaghetti' twice, loudly.

"Spagti."

"Spaghetti? That sounds really delicious. Don't play with your food alright? I'll see you tomorrow. I love you Hiroki." Hinata closed her eyes and imagined her nephew, his chin covered in orange spaghetti sauce. She smiled.

Hiroki grunted and laughed. " 'Bye."

"Bye, sweetheart."

Neji came on again.

"Neji, don't forget to-"

"Read him story. The one about the pig. I'll remember, Hinata."

Hinata laughed. "Yup. Thank you. Um, could you pass the phone to Tenten? I'd like to talk to her."

"Hello Hinata!" Tenten called out enthusiastically.

"Hi Tenten," Hinata smiled, as though having a face to face conversation with her friend. She needed someone to guide her, to tell her if she wasn't making a smart move by staying. "Do you thi-"

"If I were you, I would stay. Don't tell Neji that, by the way."

Abruptly, Hinata stopped short, then laughed, but was made increasingly curious by Tenten's supportive comments. Distinctly, she heard Neji ask her something, but Tenten merely chortled and shooed him away.

"Hang on a sec."

The background noise became quieter, as though Tenten had moved off to somewhere private."Well, you travelled all the way to Tanzaku Gai for a much needed time out. I mean, to be honest, your live revolves around Hiroki the entire time. You almost never put aside time for yourself."

_Yes_, Hinata thought defensively. "I do meet up regularly with you and Ino-"

"That's not what I meant, Hinata. I was talking about your personal life. Your love life."

Hinata fell silent. She stared at her hand.

"You're single, pretty and available but you barely have energy to get out and indulge yourself, because you're so tired by the time you're done with Hiroki. To make it worse, you don't like getting out much either, am I right?"

Hinata sighed heavily. Unfortunately, Tenten was right. The latter knew her so well, almost like a real sister. Sometimes, it scared her when Tenten could tell what was going through her mind.

"That's what I'm talking about. So I reckon you should stay. You can think about what _you_want. Not what Hiroki wants or needs."

"But-"

"I'm not asking you to neglect Hiroki." Tenten butted in. "_Of course not_. For once, for just five days, think about what you want to do. Relax. Go out with Gaara or something. You haven't had a date in a decade. Well actually, I've never seen you on a date _before_. Plus, Gaara is definitely one hot guy. Besides Neji. Haha!"

"I- Ok, that's true." Hinata blushed. Then she took a deep breath and everything tumbled out. "Tenten, I'm going out for dinner with Gaara."

"Woohoo!" Tenten laughed. "Girl, you are_ fast_!"

It now dawned on her that she was the one who had asked Gaara out on a date. When had that _happened?_

"I- I didn't mean t-to." Hinata tried to explain. "It just- we were wondering what to have for dinner you know, and then..."

Tenten laughed. "Sure, sure. As far as I know, Temari doesn't know about this, but you aren't p-"

"I'm not keeping anything from her." Hinata said urgently. "I just-"

"Whoa, relax. I don't think she'll blow up at him. Or you. Certainly not you. Its not much of a big deal to me. The both of you are adults. And Gaara knows that you're his sister's friend anyway. There are no secrets. You are safe."

"Yeah..."

"And Neji, as usual, was being paranoid. I hope you'll enjoy yourself there! And remember, wear something_ pretty_."

"Thanks Tenten."

"No problem. Ok, Neji's giving me death glares now. I gotta go, Hinata. See you!"

"Bye Tenten,"

Hinata ended the call and stared at the wall beside her bed. She was confused. And excited.

What Tenten said had been right, but ultimately, she was the one who would make the decisions. _Ok. I'll decide whether or not to stay and give myself a deadline. Tomorrow shall be the deadline. _

Hinata exhaled noisily, got up and started going through her clothes in the duffel bag. If only Ino were here...but wouldn't that be like a re-enactment of Temari's wedding? She shook her head. Oh no, she was going to be herself and dress the way she liked.

_This isn't a date_, she reminded herself.

* * *

The Tanzaku castle loomed above them, stony and forbidding, but made more welcoming by the huge white lanterns shifting in the wind while they hung from all four corners of the roofs. The castle was four storeys high and surrounded by a moat, its water eerly still. Hinata knew that in the day, the moat would be a beautiful, opaque blue, very much similar to shade of a blue robin egg. Locals milled around the castle, hawking finger food and souvenirs from colourfully decorated carts while couples strolled around, hand in hand, and tourists approached the carts eagerly, oohing and aahing at the trinkets. Several families and tourists were snapping pictures while the children chortled and laughed gleefully.

A cool breeze whipped around their legs and Hinata knew she had made a good choice by wearing denim shorts and a sleeveless yellow blouse. She could enjoy the breeze better with light, airy clothes.

Glancing at Gaara, she saw the way his eyes raked over the castle carefully. He appeared to be touching the sharp and graceful angles of the ancient castle with all his senses, savouring its architecture and its structure.

"Do you have buildings like these in Suna?"

"Suna's buildings are mostly rounded and its colours range from yellow, pale orange, beige, brown to plaster. If you've lived your whole life there, you'd be sick of it. Back at home, we have nothing like this. Most of the houses and buildings have very few sharp angles. They're rounder, curvier and look as though they're molded from the ground. But the Tanzaku castle - like other buildings in Konoha, is well defined, has a darker shade of colour and built with clear and sharp angles. Its beautiful."

He gazed at her when he said the last two words, and Hinata blushed, although it had nothing to do with her.

"It is." Hinata nodded. "You should see it in the day too."

"I'll do that." He said. "So where's the restaurant?"

"See that lit-up sign with the red dragon? That's the one."

Fortunately, they had to wait in line for less than ten minutes before the waitress in the silver cheongsam led them to a table for two in a corner. Hinata recommended a few dishes to the redhead, who pored over the menu for a minute and then entrusted her with their dinner. He watched her while she placed their orders, and noted with much interest that it was a habit of hers to push up her glasses.

Kind of cute. She looked absolutely lovely in her outfit. Nothing scanty, eye catching. Just something simple and casual. For once, he could relax, and not have to sit through silences with several of the bimbos he dated. Hinata was...real. She could talk about anything under the sun. Ok, not anything, but she made him feel at ease.

Gaara focused on his surroundings. Since there weren't any people calling his name or waving papers and pens at him, he figured it was okay to look around.

The restaurant had a cheesy pink decoration this month, signalling the arrival of Valentine's Day. Other than that, the entire restaurant had Oriental motifs and symbols all over the place, as well as paintings bearing Chinese poems and people. The quinessential Chinese dragon, flowers and characters could be found all over the place. Soft chinese music was playing as well, while the waitresses yakked away in the background. A couple seated at the next table had their hands intertwined on the table top as they giggled softly and made eyes at each other.

It was such a kooky atmosphere, yet it was still...endearing. Hinata seemed to have followed his gaze, for she was blushing.

"Its something, isn't it?"

The corners of his mouth lifted up. "It certainly is. And I don't mean it in a sarcastic way."

Hinata laughed quietly as silence descended slowly over them. "I did think of bringing you to someplace with... _better _ambience."

He snorted. "As long as there's food, I'm satisfied." He switched the topic effortlessly. "What do you plan to do when you're here?"

"Um.." Hinata twisted her wet tissue packet. "Well not much. I'm heading downtown first thing tomorrow to pick Hiroki up."

He nodded as he leaned back in his seat, looking relaxed and unreasonably handsome as he always had. Hinata swore the waitress who had come to take their orders had been smiling at him flirtatiously while Hinata reeled off the dishes they wanted. She wouldn't be surprised if soup appeared on the table instead of chili tofu.

She couldn't believe how she had ended up dining with him in such a restaurant. It was a little surreal. Hinata had always wondered what it would be like to go on a date with Gaara, like the models she had seen in the papers. One thing was for sure - she'd have a permanent blush on her face whenever he was in view.

Gaara picked up a pair of chopsticks and tried to hold it the usual way he did.

"Damn." He muttered. If he wanted to grip the chopsticks properly, he'd have to bear with pain. If he wanted the pain to disappear, he'd have to hold the chopsticks in a ridiculous manner. By then. his food would be all over the place.

"Don't use the chopsticks." Hinata touched his hand lightly. Heat shot through her and went straight to her cheeks as well as her loins. _Note to self: Don't touch Gaara again. _She could probably combust right here.

Fortunately, Gaara didn't seem to notice anything. "I thought I could handle the chopsticks."

Hinata called for the waitress, who almost tripped over herself to get a set of fork and spoon for Gaara. "Thanks," She smiled at the waitress.

"Thank _you_." Gaara leaned forward and smirked at her.

Quite suddenly, the entire restaurant plunged into darkness. A communal groan went round the restaurant as people started to chatter excitedly. Hinata could barely make out any shapes as she blinked, trying to adjust to the darkness quickly.

"Wow." She murmured. "A blackout."

"Does this happen often?" Gaara's deep voice floated in front of her.

"Quite often. Once when I came here the last time, there was a blackout too."

A baby started wailing, and Hinata thought she heard the tinkling of china as someone yelped. Hinata could make out Gaara's silhouette now. It wasn't too bad, since the lamposts outside provided dim lighting.

"I'm sorry," Hinata laughed as she met Gaara's gaze. "But it_ is_ kind of fun, don't you think? Eating in the dark?"

He shot her a sexy grin and she noted the dimple in his right cheek. "Don't apologise. This is what I'm looking for when I'm out."

"Well we're not going to eat in the dark." Hinata nodded towards the waitresses.

"A candle light dinner." Gaara twisted in his seat to look over his shoulder at the waitresses who were holding tall pink candles. Hinata blushed. They probably bought it along with the cheesy pink decoratons. It made the atmosphere even more quirky and bizarre. The lighted candles cast black dancing shadows on the walls, which was a little eerie since it made the people in the paintings and the dragons appear as though they were moving. A tall pink candle was placed in the centre at their table, like all the other tables.

Now they were having a candle lit dinner.

Gaara leaned forward in his seat towards her and jabbed a thumb surreptitiously at the couple next to them. "This atmosphere fits them."

The Hyuuga couldn't help but laugh quietly so that they wouldn't hear.

"I guess so. Maybe they knew this was going to happen."

"So you knew this was going to happen too? That's why you recommended this place?" Gaara raised an eyebrow and she caught a mischievous glint in his jade eyes. "To have a candle lit dinner?"

"No!" Hinata responded at once, her eyes widening. "Even if I knew, I wouldn't work it to my advantage,"

"No cheating?" Gaara asked.

She shrugged and picked at her napkin. "Its just not right."

"What about Hiroki?" The redhead asked quietly. "Did you take him in because it was the right thing to do? An obligation?"

Hinata gazed across the table at him, her white eyes bright.

"Perhaps." She answered slowly, pondering his question. "I don't know. I just knew that someone had to be there for him. You should have seen how my sister treated him. She was so - distant and unwilling to love her baby. I couldn't understand how and why Hanabi didn't want to. I mean, she carried him for _nine _months. She had to feel something for him. He needed to know proper warmth and love. I wanted to tell him that the way his mother was treating him wasn't the right way a parent treats a child." Hinata said quietly. "Wouldn't you, Gaara? Wouldn't you show it to your child?"

He didn't need to ask her what '_it_' was.

Something powerful and tight squeezed his chest, giving way to a bittersweet ache. Hinata understood what a child needed. She had seen it as easily as one recognised colours when she set eyes on Hiroki. The redhead didn't register the noise around him. He felt as though she had seen a part of him, without him revealing a single thing. It was strange.

Hiroki had been treated in a similar fashion as he had been when he was young. The difference was that the little boy had Hinata, whereas he had no one, but two teenagers who were dealing with their own troubles at home and at school - Kankurou and Temari.

Hiroki almost had a childhood like his, and although Gaara was pretty sure Hinata's sister wouldn't beat him to a pulp or swear at him, the boy would be hurt and confused nevertheless. It was a blessing in disguise for Hanabi to have left her son. He was being spared of it all because of the woman seated in front of him. This demure looking Hyuuga, whose exterior hid an inner strength he didn't expect her to have, whose submissive behaviour and petite frame belied her capability to bring up a child with an illness, and whom he believed deserved his utmost respect.

Yet her question prompted about _his _child sent a flurry of apprehension rushing through him. All he remembered about being a small child was the painful beatings, threats, and drunken rampages. The curious looks in class and the whispers. No one (except his siblings and Naruto) ever believed that Gaara had been snubbed as a child. Gaara was the strange kid who had a dangerous parent.

He'd associated his childhood to fear, pain and suffering. It was highly unlikely he could lavish love and care extensively on a child or _his_ child for that matter, although the idea of someone being _a part of him_ made his throat close.

"Gaara?" Hinata asked gently as the waitress appeared beside their table bearing a plate of seafood fried rice with big white scallops and chili tofu, followed by clear chicken broth garnished with green spring onions. He glanced out at the window for a moment and tried to assemble his thoughts, allowing the scent of food to pervade his senses and push this matter to the back of his mind.

"I guess everyone would." He said distinctly, looking into her eyes which held worry and concern. "Let's tuck in."

"Okay," She said, her voice barely discernible over the chatter. Hinata cast him a concern look before biting her lower lip and picking up her chopsticks.

"What's wrong?" She asked tentatively as a lock of hair fell from behind her ear and brushed her cheek tenderly. "Was it - was it something I said?"

"Far from it." He answered, gazing at her as the shadows flickered over her face, making her eyes luminous. He could almost see the flames reflected in her pupils. He understood her reason that very night she'd turned him down. She had to consider what would happen if he knew that she had Hiroki the next morning. Afterall, he was hotshot rugby player and a bachelor.

Gaara also understood that he had been merely skimming the surface of Hyuuga Hinata that night. He didn't understand her as a person. He'd only connected with her on a physical level. This time was different. He had a glimpse of the woman beneath the facade called Hinata whom everyone couldn't see and understand in one single glance. He had the privilege of understanding her for who she was and he wasn't going to give it up easily.

In other words, he was attracted to her. It was as simple as that.


	12. Mixed signals and power failures

**A/N: **Next serving up!

**Disclaimer: **_Naruto _and all characters are created by Masashi Kishimoto

* * *

_Twelve_

Hinata risked another glance at her companion as they strolled down the streets. This part of Tanzaku Gai was quieter and less crowded, with the occasional couple strolling down the street hand in hand, perhaps sharing a drink or merely conversing quietly with each other. It proved to be at their advantage, certainly not because they wanted some 'alone' time together, but because of the fact that more and more people were throwing curious glances and looks at the handsome redhead beside her. It had to be noted that it was mainly the opposite gender who were staring at him, rather than the males, but both of them decided that it was best to lie low even though no one had come up to him.

The Hyuuga wasn't sneaking a peek at him just to admire his face - since she was a teen, she had never dared to stare fully into the faces of males whom she had thought attractive - rather, she was concerned about the intense look that had crossed his features for a fleeting moment before the food arrived. And she was partly responsible for The Look. Hinata remembered clearly that she had been talking about Hiroki, and children in general to him when an odd look had settled in his eyes. Hinata couldn't describe it if you asked her to, for it was a mixture of intense feelings. Neither did she want to probe too much by asking him. Moreover, if Gaara wanted to put it across to her, he would have done so.

Hinata wondered if he had a sensitive issue about children...or was it his childhood? She knew Temari grew up in a single parent household and that it hadn't been an easy time for her.

She didn't expect him to be responsive or expressive when out dining with her - as a public figure, Gaara was usually passive and withheld his opinions from reporters or journalists, especially when the media interviewed him. Other than his opinions on the game and his team players, he didn't bring anything else without the words RUGBY written all over it into the limelight. Following his progress on TV all the time had enabled her to infer that. Of course, it was the paparazzi that had placed him in the spotlight, along with his beautiful, leggy model girlfrends.

She'd thought he wouldn't be_ that_ interested in whatever she had to say. At the most, he would probably _pretend _to be interested.

Yet after tonight, she had thoroughly enjoyed her evening out with him. They didn't really stopped talking, often flitting from one subject to one another. Hinata's inference was that Gaara wasn't a dumb jock who only knew how to pass a football around or tackle an opponent - if anything, he was vastly different from the redhead who'd tried to persuade her to join him in his hotel room. Oddly enough, that notion made her more attracted to him than before. Most of the time, the questions he directed at her made her reveal something more about herself. The Hyuuga didn't realise that until she mulled over it while they enjoyed the night breeze after dinner.

Hinata was pleased to be able to say that she hadn't been talking about herself the whole night - that was embarrassing enough for her. She had asked him about the various injuries he sustained and recovered from. She knew that his thumb was hurting like hell, and asked to rate his pain on a scale of zero to 10, Gaara labelled it a six. He'd also told her that it got worse at night, so much so that he couldn't sleep.

Someone's cell phone started ringing, and Hinata jolted out of her reverie, realising that it was Gaara's cell phone when he pulled the black thing out of his jeans. Like her, he probably wasn't able to get away from work - Deidara had called her before they left the restaurant, asking for access to the metal drawer beside her desk, which she kept under lock and key. He apologised profusely for interrupting her peace, thanked her and then got off the phone after she described to him the appropriate key.

"Yeah." The redhead said after prolonged silence. "I'll release it tomorrow."

Hinata stopped their walking, and stared at the bridge that stretched out in front of them without really looking at it.

"Okay. Thanks. 'Bye."

There was a click as Gaara shut his cell phone and it slipped it back into his pocket. He turned to face her and smiled grimly. Hinata questioned him silently with an expectant look.

"I'm due for rehab tomorrow, and I'm supposed to release a press statement regarding my injury. Guess both of us can't stay then."

Hinata blinked, unsure of her reaction. "That means you'll have to head back downtown tomorrow?"

"Yeah." Gaara started walking slowly to the bridge. He was limping slightly.

"Does your ankle hurt?"

"A little. It always hurts. Don't worry." He paused and gazed at her, as though trying to discern something. Hinata blushed faintly and looked out at the side of the bridge. Beneath them, a still river reflected the dark night sky and white short lamp posts flanked either sides of the river.

"How are you returning tomorrow?"

"My brother's coming."

"Oh." Hinata nodded. It was such good timing. She needn't fret over her decision to stay or not to stay. Hinata could probably spend the rest of her leave with Hiroki.

"Do you want a lift?" Gaara asked. "Since we're both heading back. You wanted to pick up your nephew?"

"Its alright. I can head back on my own. Its really not necessary." Hinata shook her head forcefully. "Besides, you have to be on time for your rehab."

"Doesn't matter." The redhead smirked. "I assure you, we can get back to town in an hour. Or maybe less."

Hinata felt her eyes widen. "But - it takes two hours to get back-" An image of Gaara's Lamborghini flashed in her mind, the day when he arrived at his sister's house.

"We're taking _that_?"

"Yeah. Its the only car I have in Konoha."

"I see." Hinata nodded slowly. Gaara probably had a penchant for driving fast cars - just like any other high paid sports player. He wasn't immune to the worldly charms and temptations that went along with his status and wealth - everyone had their faults.

"So I'll give you a lift tomorrow. That's settled." He said, with a note of finality in his voice.

"I-" She shook her head. "Thank you."

"You're welcome."

Hinata glanced at him and realised, as her heart thudded faster, that he was in close proximity to her - closer to her than before. His arm would be brushing hers if he moved the slightest bit, and mere centimetres separated their hips. Hinata felt the whisper of his jean clad legs against her own bare calf and the body heat he was radiating.

Swallowing, she wondered wantonly, what it would feel like to have no physical barriers between them - no clothes, no nothing, just the smooth rub of bed sheets against her heated skin and his, the same low growl he had emitted at the hotel, the way his rough hands would play over her skin, the way _her _hands would touch his hard, muscled chest and well defined abdomen, the hot slickness she ached to sheath him in-

His shoes squeaked against the wooden planks.

Hinata blinked and lifted her eyes to his. Gaara's jade orbs had a primal, heated look, which hinted that he had pretty much been in her head, watching that steamy loveplay between them, from the way she had visualised their lovemaking, to the way her lips had parted and her cheeks had pinkened. His gaze had been even more intense than the one he'd bestowed on her at Temari's wedding.

Or perhaps, she had merely been hallucinating about the redhead's reaction. He couldn't have read her so easily...

The Hyuuga turned her head away, trying to act as though she hadn't been thinking about racy thoughts as blood rushed to her head and her cheeks, heat pouring over her like a thick, viscous liquid. She couldn't help but remember vividly the way his jade eyes had turned a dark mossy green when she risked a glimpse at his face. He had never looked anything like _that_.

Hinata licked her lips and tried to think of something to say, so as to defuse the charged and electrified atmosphere quickly. It was too awkward and silent. Before she could think of something neutral to say, however, a thick cloak of darkness fell over them suddenly, as if someone from above had snapped their fingers and extinguished every light on planet earth. Hinata gasped and bumped into the redhead, who grabbed her elbow at once.

"Its a blackout _again_." She sighed. Hinata felt both relieved and frightened. Relieved because the timely, not to mention, common, power failure had provided an opportunity for them to deal with a problem and forget, if only temporarily, about their previous awkward encounter with each other. And frightened, because it was really black - before them, inky darkness stretched out forbiddingly, preventing them from moving even a step. Hinata couldn't see her fingers, even if she stretched them out before her. Everywhere, darkness suffocated them. Vaguely, she heard a few gasps and cries along the river. No one couldn't move anywhere - it was just too dark. Not even the vaguest outline was the human eye capable of identifying in this darkness.

"Don't move." Gaara's voice tickled her right ear. Hinata almost jumped. "Stay close to me."

That was the last thing she would have done if the lights were on...but then again, she wouldn't stand _that_ close to him now.

"I won't go anywhere." She murmured. Hinata had an urge to clutch at him, but that would be weak and stupid.

She refrained from doing so - instead, she held on tightly to the railings of the bridge. Gaara's breath brushed over her neck and a second later, she didn't feel it anymore. The Hyuuga shivered slightly. That had been strangely comforting and assuring. The Hyuuga felt his warm body close to hers, and she knew that if she swayed forward, she would probably be touching him.

"How long do you think this will last?" He asked. Judging from the direction where his voice had sounded, he was somewhere to her right, slightly above her head.

"I really don't know." Hinata tried to squint and make out shapes or silhouettes, but it was impossible. "Such power failures are quite notorious around this area. Neji told me once that he'd experienced a blackout just like this one when he was here."

"I see." Gaara cleared his throat. "Did he mention how long it lasted?"

"For an hour...or around 45 minutes." Hinata estimated. "I'm not sure."

She heard him exhale loudly.

"Are your ankle, back and thumb hurting again?"

"A little." Gaara said. "But I'll live." He chuckled darkly. After a moment's silence, she felt him shift slightly.

"Are you up to a challenge?"

There was a beat or two, and then...

"Which is?" Hinata prompted.

"Walking in the dark."

The Hyuuga paused and weighed his answer. Not a very good idea, considering the state Gaara's ankle was in, and the fact that not a single prick of light, line or silhouette could be seen.

"You'll trip over something." Hinata said anxiously.

"Give me your hand, and we'll be fine."

_Give him her hand? _

"Gaara, its too dark."

"C'mon. Trust me." She felt his voice near the side of her head, his breath ghosting over her hair.

"I do trust you. Its_ you_ that I'm worried about. Stumbling in the dark doesn't do much help to your condition."

"As long as you never let go of my hand, I'll be fine."

Hinata blushed, even though she knew Gaara couldn't see her. He'd used '_never_' instead of '_don't_'...Then again, she knew she need not read between the lines - Gaara wasn't hinting at anything. He was merely asking for her co-operation to figure their way out of the darkness.

_That sounds kind of philosophical..._

Banishing moronic thoughts out of her mind, Hinata squinted and turned towards where she assumed Gaara was. Her elbow bumped against something hard and warm.

"Sorry about that," She apologised at once.

Gaara grunted, but not in pain.

Hinata felt his large palm sliding against her right elbow, along her arm, and then descending down to her wrist and finally, her hand.

"Got it."

His hand, larger, rougher and warmer than hers, folded around her easily. She felt his fingers between her own, and couldn't fight down the warm feeling ballooning in her chest.

"Is this your left hand? Your good hand?"

"Yeah. Which way did we come?"

The dark haired woman winced. _Oh dear... _

"Hang on. I'll try and remember."

When they'd first approached the bridge, Hinata had been on Gaara's left. Then she remembered that she'd been facing the river that stretched under them and holding the railings which flanked the bridge's right.

"Okay, this should be it." She turned abruptly, her chest brushing against a thick and warm wall, which unfortunately, was Gaara's broad, muscular chest. Her heart leaped into her throat and she almost forgot to breathe. Taking a step back, she composed herself.

"This way?" Gaara asked and she felt a tug on her right hand. He'd behaved as though nothing had happened. Which was just as well.

"Yup."

"Here we go."

Hinata proceeded by sliding her feet slowly against the ground, feeling for any bumps or objects that might trip them. They managed to keep it up without any hindrances, other than the one time when Gaara stopped abruptly and Hinata's chest was mashed up against his bicep. The latter had been nestled perfectly between her breasts, and as much as she tried to fight it, a sharp and aching desire had shot through gleefully, pooling low in her.

"Sorry," He said, his voice low, rough and husky.

"Its a-alright." Hinata licked her lips.

If light had flooded the area by now, Hinata's face would have been painted a shade far deeper and brighter than Gaara's hair. The Hyuuga could feel it in her cheeks and neck... in every single cell of her body. Heck, she could probably melt an ice cream with her palm.

For about five minutes, which felt like five lengthy hours to Hinata, they managed to cover quite a distance, with the occasional bumps (nowhere near any their, uh, awkard body parts). As suddenly as the lights had disappeared, they now returned to life, bringing the scenery of Tanzaku Gai back with it.

"Its back." Hinata sighed, feeling a wave of relief wash over her. "Thank goodness."

For a few seconds, they blinked rapidly and looked around, allowing their pupils to adjust to the light once more. It was after that that both realised they were still hand in hand. Hinata didn't know who released who first, but it definitely provided another awkward moment, which she tried to defuse by smiling and thanking Gaara, and then apologising to him for trodding on his shoe.

It kind of gave a new meaning to 'things that go bump in the night'... and told her how warped it sounded.

**XXXXXX**

Gaara sat on his bed and scrubbed his face with his good hand. He'd retired to his room after they returned from their 'walk' - Hinata was busy pottering around in the kitchen.

He was as good as dead.

Tonight had been great, until that stupid blackout. He might as well have been engaging in some sort of erotic foreplay with Hinata in the dark. All that bumping and touching was testing him. As if he didn't have pain throbbing in his right hand! He now had to deal with a hard-on that would probably be keeping him awake till the next morning...unless both of them succumbed and made wild love the whole night.

The idea conceived was dangerous - as dangerous as the notion that they would succumb. He was confident that Hinata was as attracted to him as he was to her. If anything, the look in her eyes tonight before that dastard blackout certainly proved that she wanted him. Hinata's white eyes had been unfocused and glazed, her lips parting with just the softest breath, and he could imagine the way they would come together. He didn't care if she wasn't glamorous, or not in the same league as his usual girlfriends and bed partners. Hinata had substance. She made up for enough in her personality and character, and he liked being around her. Moreover, she could _eat_ - not small portions of food, mind you, but hearty ones. She had finished her bowl of rice without so much as a grain in sight (he wasn't exaggerating at all). Needless to say, both of them had cleaned the plates and made the workers who had dishwashing duty tonight very happy.

It was potentially dangerous and harmful, because Hinata had a kid. Hiroki wasn't her son, but nevertheless, he was almost like one to her. As long as Hiroki was there - a child with very special needs - Gaara knew that he should not, and _would _not, have anything to do with her. As much as he wanted to be with her, he didn't favour the situation and circumstance they were in. People might not be able to understand the inner turmoil he faced whenever someone posed to him the question of having kids in the future, which, thankfully, was very rare. He hadn't bothered to explain it to anyone either. Only Temari came the closest to understanding how he felt.

The redhead didn't loathe kids though - they were the purest entity humans could ever create, and he knew the strong appeal babies held to generally everyone, male or female.

His problem was something only _he_ could understand, and it was his to bear alone.

Gaara had an opportunity to start drawing the line between them before it got too late. As long as they were distant friends, nothing could happen between them. He was counting on Temari to keep them apart: he knew she wouldn't be pleased whenever he showed the slightest bit of interest in her girlfriends, which wasn't very often, much to their relief.

It had been luck - and graciousness, on Hinata's part - that had allowed him to evade Temari. It was a trait Hinata had that made Gaara feel uncharacteristically ashamed after his sister's wedding.

For now, all he needed to do was to behave as though he didn't give a damn about her, something which he knew was no mean feat.

A knock sounded on his door just as he stood up, by bracing himself against the low nightstand beside the King sized bed.

"Hey," He said as he opened the door.

"Here's an ice pack for you." Hinata thrusted the packet at him.

"Thanks." Gaara raised it.

"You're welcome."

They stood there, lingering in the doorway.

"Do you uh, need any help?" She asked awkwardly, a new blush spreading.

"I'm good." Gaara lied, his face passive. Truth was, he was going to have a hard time taking off his shirt, but like hell he was allowing Hinata to let her hands anywhere near him. The Hyuuga twisted her fingers together.

''Well ok," She said quickly. "Goodnight."

"Thanks for the dinner."

Hinata smiled, and he wished she hadn't.

"Its my pleasure." She looked around her and motioned up the stairs. "I'll go up and uh, take a shower." As though she'd realised that she had uttered something provocative, she blushed furiously and averted her gaze. _Like he needs to know you're gonna take a shower!_

"Yeah." He said quickly, shoving inappropriate thoughts of her to the back of his mind. "Goodnight."

The Hyuuga turned and descended the stairs.

Gaara shut the door and glanced down at the ice pack. She had perfectly good timing.

He needed the ice pack _badly_.

* * *

Hinata poured milk into a small bowl of cereal, watching as the yellow brown flakes swirled in the turbulent milky torrents. She was already on to a second serving of cereal and milk when Gaara loped in gracefully, wearing an unbuttoned navy blue blouse and khaki bermudas, looking as though he was ready to shoot a sensual advertisement on men's cologne.

Her heartbeat accelerated drastically, and her hand almost shook. She stopped the flow of milk at once, noting that it was about to overflow her cereal bowl. The cereal she was chewing in her mouth seemed to have been lodged there - it now tasted dry and rough, threatening to make her choke.

"Morning," She said faintly after covering her mouth, coughing to dislodge a certain pesky cornflake. She should have opted for toasted egg bread.

"Morning." He nodded, stopping just before her, unsmiling and distant. The pair of jade eyes gazing down at her were passive and blank, completely different and unlike the night before. Hinata felt a chill settling thinly over her heart.

_Perhaps he isn't in a good mood_, she thought distantly, pushing aside the milk carton. She had always been extremely sensitive when detecting people's feelings, and more often than not, she found herself worrying unnecessarily...like now.

"I'm having trouble with my thumb." Gaara said, his deep voice pushing through her thoughts. "Do you mind helping me with the buttons?"

Hinata nodded as she moved toward him. "I hope you're not hurting anywhere," The Hyuuga inhaled through her nose, trying to calm herself down. Her hands, which were quivering, found the last button, which was mere inches away from his tanned and muscled abdomen. Carefully, she pulled it away gently from his flat stomach, and then proceeded her way up. His head was turned to the side, watching the refrigerator patiently.

With each button, she felt sweat beading her upper lip. A feverish heat started enveloping her body, and she hoped fervently that the redhead hadn't noticed anything. If only he wasn't terribly fit and ruggedly handsome nor polite (she might have paid for the dinner, but she had an_ extremely_ hard time 'wrestling' for the bill with him). If only he had been obnoxious, snobby and rude. She would have found reasons_ not_ to like him then.

"Good morning!" A good natured voice boomed from the doorway - Hinata's first mental reaction was to immediately drop the front of Gaara's shirt and move back, but she knew that that would mean they were up to some hanky-panky to another person: which they were _not. _Calmly and quickly, she buttoned his shirt up and then stepped away.

"Ok. You're good."

"Thanks."

"No problem."

The dark haired man that stood in the doorway stared at them and said nothing for a minute...or what seemed like a minute.

"Kankurou." Gaara simply said. He was still standing at the same spot, looking calm and composed like Hinata. Gaara's older brother snapped out of his reverie and started to grin like the Chesire cat.

"Hey, lil' bro!"

Turning to Hinata, Gaara jerked his chin at Kankurou. "My older brother, Kankurou. Kankurou, this is Hinata."

"Hullo," The enthusiastic man greeted, coming forward to shake Hinata's hand.

"Its nice to meet you," Hinata couldn't help but smile at Kankurou. Where Gaara was cooler and passive, Kankurou was warm and outspoken, clearly an easy-going man who had an air of confidence around him, much like Gaara had, too.

"Likewise, likewise."

"Would you like to have breakfast?" Hinata asked.

"Oh no, no, I had mine. You guys go ahead. I am a little too _early _- I didn't expect the Lamborghini to be so _quick_."

Gaara fought the urge to roll his eyes. The redhead clenched and unclenched his left hand slowly in an exercise for his thumb while he held it in his right hand. "So do you want me to show you around?"

"Why don't I show Kankurou around? You can eat while we're at it." Hinata interjected gently.

Kankurou glanced at Gaara and nodded, smiling a little. "That sounds good."

Gaara shrugged lightly.

"Ok, let's go." Kankurou beamed.

**XXXXXX**

An hour or so later, Hinata, found herself at the doorstep of her home much to the surprise of Natsu, who had been peering out through a window. After thanking the two brothers, she stepped into her house as the black car drove off, emitting a low indulgent purr. Gaara didn't say much - he'd merely bid her goodbye, thanked her and that was it. Hinata tried not to feel disappointed - what was she expecting, really?

"Who was that?" Natsu asked, taking Hinata's duffel bag. "I thought you would be gone for a week! Well its just as well, because Neji had a hard time with Hiroki yesterday after he arrived home."

Hinata paused for a moment to digest what Natsu had said, and to prepare her answers. She herself had some questions for the housekeeper. The house itself was empty - both her father and cousin had gone off to work as per normal.

"That was a friend of Neji's. It appears that he was living in our house at that time when I arrived. I didn't want to impose on him, so I told him that I was returning today. But then, he had to come back for some sort of therapy - he's recuperating from an injury, you see."

"Are we talking about...that rugby Captain who saved your life?"

"Do I look that obvious when I lie?"

"No, my dear. Its just my instincts." Natsu's eyes twinkled. "Did you both spend the night together?"

"No! I mean y-yes, but not in _that_ way."

Natsu's eyes twinkled and she smiled, giving Hinata a pat on her arm. "If you say so."

"Really, Natsu."

"Alright, alright."

"You said Neji had a hard time with Hiroki..what happened?"

"That dear child just kept wailing and struggling. He didn't want to go to bed and neither did he want a story read to him. Your father asked me what was going on with him - I told him that he probably missed you alot, but I think that's just one of the reasons, Hinata. Hiroki wanted to move about, but you know very well he can just toddle about. Its like a fish trying to fly."

"Oh dear. Is he upstairs then?"

"Yes."

Hinata nodded and steeled herself for whatever challenge that was about to be thrown at her. She started descending the stairs with Natsu, and found the little child banging a yellow toy float hammer against a pillow vigorously.

"Look who's here, Hiroki." Natsu called out.

"Hullo sweetie," Hinata said as she approached her nephew. She knelt and ran a hand through his dark hair. Hiroki beamed up at her, abandoned his hammer and threw his arms around her waist. Hinata felt joy blooming deep in her chest as she looked at his pudgy face.

"Aunt Hina..." He wailed.

"Yes sweetie?"

"I miss you."

"I miss you too."

Hiroki's answer was to bury his face in her hip. Then he removed himself and resumed hammer hitting.

"Uh uh uh!" With each grunt, his voice grew louder. Then, he abandoned the hammer for the second time, stood up unsteadily and tottered about. Natsu whispered in Hinata's ear that he did this yesterday night, and kept flinging himself down on the floor. Today however, Hiroki started hitting out at his stuffed toys and throwing them about the room. He screamed and screamed, and when Hinata raised her voice, tears started flowing from those blue green eyes.

Her nephew sat down hard on his butt and cried, the kind of full out wailing that was probably audible even a few blocks down.

Hinata stared at him suddenly feeling afraid, confused and pained. What was wrong with him? Was it because she hadn't been dealing with him the proper way? What _was_ the proper way? Why couldn't she figure it out? Why did Hiroki appear so angry?

Natsu started fussing over the child, but Hinata could only vaguely hear her. Taking a deep breath, Hinata squared her shoulders and swallowed the burning feeling in her throat that one usually experienced before tears.

She wasn't a quitter. She had to dig out the root of the problem and deal with it.


	13. Top of the world

**A/N: **First, I have to apologise for not updating in a very very long time. I am SO VERY SORRY. You're permitted to throw darts at me. Or rotten eggs. Whichever you prefer. :P

I know this is SUPER DUPER late, and I **sincerely** thank you guys who were willing to stay on with me. Thankyouthankyou.

Before moving on, however, let us say a prayer for the people of Japan in our own religion and faith. May they be able to draw strength from within them as they face the long and difficult journey ahead - rebuilding their homes _and _lives. Let medical aid and foreign assistance reach them as soon as possible, so that they may receive the help needed. And may those who grief for their loved ones be free from sorrow and may they be able to find the courage to live on in moments like these.

Here you go, chapter 13. :)

**Disclaimer: **_Naruto _and all characters are created by Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

_Thirteen_

A week later, Hinata watched as Hiroki toddled around the edge of the slide, watching the kids around him apprehensively, a small smile on his face. She might have appeared calm on the surface, but Temari knew otherwise. The Hyuuga had confided in her several issues which, the blond reckoned internally, should not have been her burden to bear. Hinata was not Hiroki's biological mother - she should not have to fret about Hiroki's outbursts and the most appropriate way to deal with the boy.

The mere thought of Hyuuga Hanabi leaving behind her child without so much as a note or letter was enough to make Temari's blood boil. She simply couldn't bear to part with her own child, no matter what the circumstances. Really, how could a mother be so irresponsible? _Hadn't she heard of condoms_?

"He's behaving fine today." Temari remarked. She didn't want to leave Hinata to her own thoughts.

"He is." The Hyuuga agreed, turning to her. "I think I'm catching on to something."

"Tell me about it." Temari said, crossing her legs and listening intently. "I'm all ears."

"Well, for instance," Hinata began. "Whenever we're at home, Hiroki gets moody after an hour or so. Even though we've got plenty of toys to occupy him, he'll start to cry and walk around, hitting at things. He _is _getting more active than usual too. _But_ when we're out, he is better behaved. He also tries to run about, something which he can't really succeed, but always tries. Look, he's doing just that now."

Temari looked. Sure enough, the child was taking quick, short steps, arms outstretch and giggling uncontrollably while he pretended to chase another boy.

"At first, I was afraid he would hurt himself, but I realised that would be restricting him and possibly even instil in him fear of trying to run, or even trying for that matter. So far, he's gotten away with scrapes and small bruises. Besides, it makes him and happy and _tired_. Its easier for me to put him to bed."

The blond nodded. "Perhaps..." She started hesitatingly. "From what you said, it _is_ possible that he's just too active. You know, like a whole reservoir of energy locked up within him. And maybe-"

"He's moody because he wants to get out, play and run." Hinata finished, nodding thoughtfully.

"Yep." Temari snapped her fingers. "But its just a hypothesis. I'd suggest that you don't take me seriously."

"No, I do think it makes sense. I wasn't even aware of it when we were out." Hinata shook her head.

"Hey, take it easy." Temari laughed and patted her back. "Nobody is ever prepared when taking care of a child. Trial and error's the key, Hina. But we don't even know if that hypothesis holds true."

"That's true. I'll try and see." Hinata smiled and patted Temari's hand. "Thanks, Temari."

"I didn't do anything. I'm glad to be of service." The blond laughed and brushed her fringe out of her eyes, making her wedding ring glint in the sunlight. Hinata felt a pleasant sort of envy rising within her. _What would it be like to have a significant other?_

"Get away from me, _freak_!"

Temari and Hinata looked up at once, toward the direction of the voice, which belonged to a boy older than Hiroki. He had to be about six. He was gesturing at Hiroki, trying to shoo him away. A few kids near the playground stopped to look at them, and so did their parents.

Hinata got up at once, and Temari followed suit.

Hiroki was staring at the boy, his eyes telling both women that he felt slightly threatened and afraid. He backed away a little, almost stumbling over his own feet.

Hinata's breath hitched, and she quickened her steps at once, but stopped short when she saw a man reach Hiroki first.

He had the same tall, muscular physique as-

"Gaara?" Temari called, surprised and relieved at the same time.

"_Gaara_," Hinata repeated faintly under her breath. By the time they reached Gaara, who was holding Hiroki's small arms, the other boy had back off, looking slightly awed and apprehensive. The redhead was bent at the waist, due to the obvious height difference between both males. The contrast between both males were great - Hiroki appeared so small and vulnerable as compared to Gaara, who was, well, _big_ and _hunky_. He looked as though he could easily crush Hiroki, but Hinata could tell that the redhead was holding onto him so gently that he appeared to be skimming Hiroki's arms.

Gaara was wearing a black cap with the logo of the Sand Hawks emblazoned on it. Red strands of hair peeked out from under the cap, the colour contrasting deeply with the inky black. He looked so good to eat, amongst other things.

Gaara turned his head, and Hinata caught the glint of those familiar jade eyes.

"Hey."

The sound of his voice alone made the blood rush to her cheeks and sent a tingle down her spine.

"Hi." She breathed, trying to focus on Hiroki, who was angling his head this way and that to get a better view of the person who was holding onto his arms. He gaped and squrimed a little when he saw Gaara.

"Thanks." Hinata murmured, just as Temari asked, "What on earth are you doing here?"

She had never thought that Gaara would show up at a playground. Wasn't he supposed to be undergoing rehab? And this was new - he actually _knew_ Hiroki was Hinata's. Gaara shot her a pointed look - _Can we talk later?_

Temari nodded curtly. She was curious, but not enough so that her attention was driven away from Hiroki.

Hinata knelt beside her nephew. She glanced up.

"It's alright, Gaara. You can let go of him."

The redhead released the child who wrapped his arms around Hinata as he stepped back to stand beside Temari. The other boy had run off to his mother, a thin woman who stared hard at them and pursed her lips. Gaara and Temari stared pointedly back at her, the same coolly determined look reflected in the eyes of both siblings. The woman turned away and dragged her kid off. The latter cast them another frightened stare and followed his mother, while the other kids ogled at them curiously.

Gaara stood there, still not quite seeing. He was momentarily suspended in time. The scenario was hauntingly familiar, and it gave him a sense of deja vu.

_Freak. _

He'd been called a freak, once when he was close to Hiroki's age too. At that time, he wasn't sure what the kids who called him freak meant. He'd brushed it off and the moron that he was, attempted to join the kids in playing. He vaguely remembered them laughing at him. But in the end, he'd gotten a beating.

A burning sense of shame and quick anger coursed through his veins. Gaara turned blindly, and focused his gaze on Hinata as he clenched his fists. He feared that the mere touch of his fingers on the little boy's arms would crumble under him - Hiroki felt so small, soft and fragile. He didn't have the heart to grip the boy's arms tightly despite the fear of Hiroki falling on his face lest he lost balance.

The Hyuuga was speaking in low tones to Hiroki, who looked unperturbed at the caustic remark he'd been thrown at. The little boy turned back to glance at him with huge eyes and Gaara felt as though he was seeing a part of himself in Hiroki this time. They were similar in several ways - Both didn't have the fortune to grow up with their birth mother. Both were mostly viewed at through a different kind of lens by others who were quick to judge and form first impressions. Both of them had - and would have - a difficult time carving out a career for themselves in this society.

"Thank you." Hinata said quietly, her soft voice permeating through his feverish thoughts. She rose up and smiled at him.

Unfortunately, he didn't have someone like Hinata to step in the role of a motherly figure. Thank god Hiroki had her. A powerful surge of gratitude shot through his chest, despite him having no relation with Hiroki or Hinata. It was so incredible how someone so...so..._right_ like Hinata could exist.

He cleared his throat, which felt as though someone had just stuffed a football down the column.

"I didn't do anything. Really." He shrugged.

"Modest, aren't you?" Temari knocked her elbow against his.

Gaara rolled his eyes, making Hinata laugh.

"What were you doing here anyway?"

The redhead shrugged again. "Shikamaru asked me over for dinner and I agreed. So here I am."

"Ah." Temari nodded, flicking her blond fringe out of her eyes. "Hinata's coming over for dinner too."

Blood rushed to Hinata's cheeks and her stomach convoluted into tight knots as a conflict of emotions raged through her. Excitement. Fear. Wariness. Hope. How was she going to survive an entire night when she had a range of emotions coursing through her a minute after she saw him?

Mentally, she sucked in her breath and tried to look nonchalant. Afterall, Temari didn't know that she had a stupid girly crush on her brother which was fast turning into something serious and perhaps, unrequited.

Gaara nodded at her, and asked at the same time he crouched down on his haunches. "So how's Hiroki?"

He reached out a hand to the little boy, waiting for him to take it.

Hinata nudged Hiroki with her knee."Sweetheart, do you know who this is?"

Hiroki's green blue eyes stared curiously into his as he backed away and clutched Hinata's jean clad leg. Feeling a little foolish he retracted his hand and settled for smiling at the little boy.

"He knows who you are." Hinata sighed. "He's just not used to you."

He glanced at Hinata and nodded, but instead, was distracted by the familiar pull of attraction as his gaze slid from her face down her body. She was wearing a loose, translucent blue top with white flowers printed all over, and a white camisole underneath, which followed the smooth curves of her body. Her jeans were a jet black and like the camisole, emphasised her legs. He didn't know why, but they suddenly looked very long and...sexy. He didn't kid himself - Hinata was no supermodel, but she appeared darn fine looking today.

As the dark haired Hyuuga proceeded to tell Hiroki his name, he reminded himself fiercely that he could _not_ be distracted by her. The redhead still had his career to ponder over, which would always have to come first. Always had and would. No family (besides his siblings and friends), no commitments, no nothing. Besides he wouldn't be staying here in Konoha permanently, and there was the problem with his inju-

"So are you going along with that date?"

Gaara's head almost snapped up at Temari's voice. Instead, he focused on Hiroki, who had toddled closer to him after being removed from Hinata's leg. It appeared that the women had moved onto another subject while he was too busy with his own thoughts.

Half of his mind was going _'What date? With whom?'_ while the other half was occupied with Hiroki's movements. The boy gave him an apprehensive smile.

"Oh that." He heard Hinata say. "I'm not too sure, but its likely I'll meet up with him on that day."

His brain shot into overdrive.

Someone had asked her out. Shit. Who the hell was it? And Hiroki was _smiling_ at him.

He knew _this_ would come - Hinata would belong to someone else's if he didn't seize his chance. Fierce determination mixed with a healthy dose of jealousy ran through him. No one could ask Hinata out on any date when _he_ was interested in her.

_Oh, so now someone __want to make his move. _A voice snickered. _Didn't you just tell yourself otherwise?_

"To hell with that." Gaara muttered under his breath. Hiroki blinked and stared at him. Gaara froze. Shit. He'd just swore in front of a little kid. And not just any kid either. He'd better watch his mouth. Heck, Gaara wasn't even aware how close Hiroki had come to him. The boy was gazing at his black cap longingly, probably on the brown hawk emblazoned on the front.

"Do you like the cap?" He asked quietly. Without waiting for an answer, Gaara took off his team cap and placed it gently on Hiroki's head. The cap, which was obviously much larger than the little boy's head, dropped over his forehead and eyes, obscuring Hiroki's view.

Hiroki chuckled apprehensively, his voice small and low. Something twisted inside Gaara's chest as the little round figure's shoulder's shook and his lips turned up in a full smile. The redhead lifted the cap higher and gaze into Hiroki's eyes.

"Hehehe, hehe." He sounded as though he was hiccupping.

Gaara felt laughter rising up in his chest as thoughts of Hinata's suitor was shoved to the back of his mind for now.

"Its too big." He simply said, propping the cap higher on the boy's head.

Just then, he noticed that his sister and Hinata had halted their talking and were gazing at him, the former with surprise and the other with warmth in her eyes.

"The both of you look so cute." His sister said after a minute or so.

"Yeah right." Gaara said gruffly, but Hinata's smile got wider. Hiroki started walking around cautiously.

"Be careful, Hiroki." Hinata called out. "You have to watch where you're going. Push the cap up on your head." The Hyuuga copied Gaara's movements and pushed his cap up higher, so that Hiroki could see.

"That's a fine cap you have there, sweetie."

Gaara liked the way she talked to him. Hell, he liked plenty of things about her.

"Nice one, Gaara," Temari whispered, as he rose up from his position. The three of them watched as Hiroki slowly move foward. The dark haired boy kept on laughing, his chubby cheeks scrunched up and his eyes gleaming with joy. He looked as though someone had thrown a surprise birthday party for him and had presented him with millions of presents. It was so easy to make him delighted.

Hiroki paused in front of him and started bouncing on the balls of his feet. The boy took off the cap, threw it on the ground and raised his arms.

"Uh. Uh."

"Hiroki, pick up the cap please." Hinata said patiently, pointing to the fallen cap. Gaara moved to do so, but she stopped him by placing a palm on his arm. "No. Let him do it."

Gaara nodded his head.

The boy glanced at the cap impatiently. He hesitated for a moment, then came over and picked it up. Hiroki handed it over to Hinata. Then he gazed at Gaara and raised his arms.

"I think he wants a hug." Temari said, her eyes widening. "Oh gosh, Gaara, bend down. Quick!"

His sister shoved him down gently, and as usual, she barely moved him. The redhead levelled himself to Hiroki's height gingerly and started to circle the boy with his arms. He sought Hinata's gaze - her eyes were bright and luminous. An indescribable expression glimmered in her eyes. She smiled softly.

Gaara didn't have to do much after that - Hiroki latched onto him, his arms round his neck, his legs round Gaara's waist.

Temari laughed. "He really likes you."

"Who doesn't?" Gaara smirked at her. He glanced at Hinata and his gaze went from teasing to something more intense within a few seconds. The redhead adjusted Hiroki against him more comfortably, his arms secure around the boy. Then he stood without so much as a grunt.

Hiroki rested a cheek on his broad shoulder and closed his eyes.

Just like that.

Hinata felt her mouth open slightly.

"Okay. Its official. He likes you." Temari declared. "Congratulations. You've just passed the test."

* * *

Gaara laced his hands over his abdomen and gazed over at Hinata. She appeared worn out. He'd caught her yawning as discreetly as possbile behind her hand when she thought he wasn't looking. Hiroki had been reluctant to finish his dinner and Hinata had a difficult time putting him to sleep at around half past eight. It was then he understood why she had rejected him in the very first place - Hinata couldn't afford the kind of schedule women her age could, because she had a responsibility towards Hiroki. She had probably been thinking about the child when he suggested that they finish what they started.

It showed the amount of self discipline and control she had, which made her even more attractive. She was stronger than he realised. Firm.

While Temari gabbered on beside Shikamaru, who did _not _appear to be listening, Gaara tried to come up with more reasons why he shouldn't make his move, but failed. They were stupid reasons - problems he could easily handle, his mental fears that played a part in his decisions. He was attracted to her. She was attracted to him (he was pretty sure of that). _Right?_ For once, wariness made itself known in his mind. Did Hinata _feel_ the slightest bit for him?

Then, there was her date...

There was another factor to consider. There were bound to be reporters tagging along with him everywhere. He wouldn't be surprised if they had shots of him with Hinata and Hiroki. As long as they didn't come too close, harass them or put them on the papers with acidic remarks and harmful headlines, Gaara left them alone. He could live with that, but Hinata wasn't used to it. Moreover, she wouldn't want Hiroki to be in the glaring spotlight known as the media.

He was in a turmoil. Gaara wanted to be selfish; he wanted Hinata. Yet, he couldn't overlook the consequences that came with it.

_Why don't you let her decide herself?_

Yeah. He should. The problem was, she didn't know, and he'd have to tell her, which mean some private time between the two of them.

Temari started clearing the dishes while Hinata and Shikamaru helped. Gaara deliberately fell into step with her.

"I'll take this." He said, pulling her plate away from her.

Hinata looked up at him, surprise and appreciation showing in her eyes. "Oh! That's alright Gaara-" The plate and bowl left her hands.

"Thanks alot." She flushed.

"No problem."

He offered to give her a ride home, along with a sleeping Hiroki. He took Temari's car and left his Lambo gave him her address as Gaara turned off the radio, and thanked him profusely. Gaara felt pleasure zinging through him, and he liked the fact that he was earning points. She didn't sit up front with him, rather, in the backseat where Hiroki laid his head on her lap. Gaara was acutely aware of her every movement despite being behind the wheel, and he almost drove himself crazy. It was a miracle he actually arrived at her home.

As the redhead pulled up at her house, he got out and carried Hiroki into the house instead, much to Hinata's protests, which he ignored.

The Hyuugas' house was dark (Hinata explained that her father was probably at an event and Neji would be out with Tenten) when he first stepped in, but there were lights on in the living room. A plump woman with red cheeks opened the door and gawked at him.

"Hello Natsu." Hinata said, moving pass the threshold as the housekeeper backed off. "Natsu, this is Gaara. Gaara, this is Natsu."

He nodded tightly and managed a polite 'Hi' before following Hinata.

"Come, come," Natsu said in a low voice. "This way. It must have been a tiring day."

Hinata nodded and smiled at the woman. Gaara ascended up a flight of stairs without breaking much sweat.

"Rugby training's ten times worse, I guarantee you." He muttered to Hinata as she looked at him worriedly after he placed the boy on his bed in a darkened room.

"Thank you so much." Her eyes were warm, but the tone of her voice spoke volumes. It was merely a simple thank you, yet he felt his heart thump faster. Or maybe it was because of the climb up the stairs.

_Riiiight._

"Darling, I'll help Hiroki wash up and get into his pajamas." Natsu said, pointing to the door. "You look dead beat. I do believe our guest needs a drink. Hiroki's not_ that_ light afterall eh?"

Gaara grinned. "Nothing's too light for me, ma'am."

Natsu blushed, and Hinata felt a rush of emotions for the redhead. It felt weird...it felt as though she was introducing her boyfriend to a family member for the very first time, and that he'd just gained approval from Natsu. And he'd said 'Ma'am', which was kind of...charming.

Hinata gazed at Gaara, his tall, strong profile outlined by the light spilling in from the half opened doorway. He was so handsome, she wanted to throw herself at him and, and...

"Hinata?"

"Oh yeah." She said at once, embarrassed to be caught staring. "Come on, Gaara."

The redhead followed her and they descended the stairs together. He decided to wait till they reached the kitchen, where they were out of earshot from Natsu.

Gaara didn't decline as she offered him a cool glass of water.

"Hinata."

"Yes?"

He placed the glass on the table as she watched him, her hands intertwined with each other.

She was wary. Nervous. The redhead stepped closer to her, backing her up against the wall.

Gaara had never been good with charming women out of their clothes despite his status. He wasn't sure how Hinata was going to react, but-_ to hell with it. _

"Don't take this as an insult or anything." He said quietly. Hinata looked up at him expectantly. After a beat of silence, he spoke. "I'm attracted to you, Hyuuga Hinata."

_That was original._

As the words left his mouth, he knew that it was the truth. Saying it felt as though he was reinforcing it, strengthening it. But what ensued thereafter was silence. It felt like hours to him - long, excruciating hours separating him and her answer. He felt as though he was hanging onto a rope thrown over a cliff. Any moment and it could either pull him back up or sent him down into a deep dark abyss.

Gaara felt his body tensed, humming with suspense, just like before an important match as he waited for her to speak. Hinata's eyes were wide, her mouth slightly parted, and it took all of his self control not to lean down and kiss that mouth he had once kissed, but never treasured. Her hands were still clutching each other, and she was staring at a spot above his shoulder.

_Dammit, what are you thinking, Hinata?_

"Look." He said, breathing in deeply, which made him worse, because all he got was a noseful of her shampoo, which sent his hormones raging like never before. "Its really late, and we're both tired. I'll-"

Small hands cupped his cheeks and suddenly, his arms were full of her - she was everywhere, kissing him gently, hesitantly on the lips. His arms automatically slipped round her waist, pulling her closer against his body so that her soft curves were melting perfectly against him. He groaned into her mouth, the need for her burning strongly in his blood. Weeks and weeks of bottling up his desire and attraction for her exploded within him - he had never felt so exhilarated before. He poured it into the kiss, turning it hotter and sweeter. One hand left her waist and ran through her dark tresses, keeping her close to him as he angled his head for a deeper kiss.

They pulled apart after several minutes, but he never loosened his hold on her waist.

Gaara leaned his forehead against hers, his lips brushing Hinata's as it curved into a smile. He felt her hands running shakily through his short hair and then coming to a rest on his shoulders.

"That's my answer." Hinata said softly. Her face was the same shade of red as his hair, and it made him pleased.

Gaara chuckled, kissing her lightly again.

"You wouldn't reply me." He shook his head, jade eyes a shade darker than usual. "I thought you were going to reject me."

"I don't know any woman who would."

Gaara shot her a wicked smile, making him look devilishly handsome. He pulled her against his hip and ran a thumb lightly over her lower lip. "I know one who _did _reject me."

Hinata blushed, and licked her lips which were swollen from his kisses.

"Are you really serious..a-about _th-this_?"

"_I am_." Gaara's tone lowered, and the mischievousness vanished from his eyes completely. His jaw tightened, making his features sharper and more defined than before. His jade eyes shone, almost like green steel. "I don't kid around when it comes to this." He took her hand and placed it on his chest, directly above his heart.

"But you're- you're the Captain of the Sand Hawks-" He saw the genuine fear in her snow white eyes, her apprehension as she shook her head in an attempt to make him see her point.

"_Hinata. _You're not going to compare yourself with _any_ women. There is no competition. There never was."

"But-"

"We'll take this one step at a time. We'll see how it goes. And I'll be with you every step."

"Okay." Hinata slid her hands from his shoulders to his chest, and tried to remove them, but he trapped her against his hard body. She had nowhere to move.

"So. We're together." Finally.

"Y-yes." The Hyuuga stuttered.

He kissed her again and she closed her eyes, allowing bliss to take over for now.


	14. Proceed with caution

**A/N: **Meh, sorry for the wait AGAIN. Updates will be quite slow. ;) Don't hesitate to tell me if you find mistakes littering the text. I apologise in advance. :D I'm trying NOT to hit twenty chapters, because it will seriously be too draggy, and _poor_ you will have to wade through all that text. I can hear you groan, I know. :P So I'm restraining myself and keeping it tight, or at least trying to. ;P Thanks for the encouraging reviews, guys! *Salutes.

**Disclaimer: **_Naruto _and all characters are created by Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

_Fourteen_

Yoshihiro Daiki flung the letter he'd just received across his spacious living room angrily, pacing the floor like a caged tiger.

"Hanabi," He seethed. "You scheming little _shit_."

The letter lay facedown on the floor, its words obscurred, but he could still remember the contents of it, the contents which would no doubt bring an unnecessary burden onto his shoulders and result in damage to his reputation. The team owner of the Sand Hawks swore as a naked woman wrapped herself round his back and kissed his earlobe.

"Good morning sweethea-"

"Scram." He gritted out, reaching for his trousers and pulling out a wad of money. He flung them at her. Offended, the model tossed her hair over her shoulder, picked up the money and stalked off to his room to get change, muttering under her breath.

Hyuuga Hanabi had sent him _the_ letter. He'd already made it clear to her that he didn't want to have anything to do with kids. Or kids with physical disabilities, one that required frequent, expensive medical treatment and special education. One that didn't fit in his glossy and perfect world. Hanabi had promised not to bother him! How dare she send him a stupid letter? She'd even threatened him explicitly.

He could sue her, he thought, his mind working furiously as the door to his penthouse slammed loudly behind him. Daiki took no heed of it.

_But you know that's not the best way_, a voice piped up in his head. _The media will get wind of it. _

Daiki took in a deep breath and forced himself to be calm. He did not want a measly child on his hands, much less one that required special attention.

He picked the letter up and scanned through it quickly, reaching to the one paragraph that held the core of the letter. On the glass coffee table, a birth certificate peeked out from the A4 sized envelope.

_I have imposed on my sister long enough - she is not responsible for the child,_ _yet, she has provided him with more care than I have in my whole life since he was born. It is now your turn, as a father, to acknowledge Hiroki and fund the medical treatments and education that he require for his whole life. I will make sure, Daiki, mark my words, that you WILL acknowledge him and reveal your status to my sister, my father, and my cousin - Hyuuga Hiashi, Hyuuga Hinata and Hyuuga Neji. I want to see that you will play your part, and I know you have the means to find out who your child is. The birth certificate enclosed is authentic - you can approach the relevant authorities and request for one, although I doubt you will. I know what image and reputation means to you, Yoshihiro Daiki, and I'll make sure you have none of those if you do not step forward._

He crumpled the letter. Hanabi could do what she want. She didn't frighten him, and he didn't give a damn about her or the boy.

He could deny it outright. No one would listen to her, anyway. If she went to the media, they'd reckon she was merely a deranged woman who wanted to be in the limelight. For all he knew, she could have been lying about the stupid kid, and had probably doctored the birth certificate. Hell, she didn't even have the kid staying with her! She herself would be thoroughly embarrassed if she went all out.

All Hanabi wanted was to blackmail him, he thought angrily. If the public and media started to probe and authentic certificates floated up, his father would have his head. All he had to do was to let his father, as well as the relevant people remain in the dark.

Nevertheless, he had to know if Hyuuga Hiroki was alive, in this country or overseas. He would have to keep an eye on the kid, Hanabi and Hanabi's family.

Daiki picked up his phone and punched in a few numbers.

_What I need now is information, _he thought, blue-green eyes hardening.

* * *

"Yo, Capt." Yuura, greeted Gaara enthusiastically, patting Gaara on his back, who was seated amidst Sand Hawk's team players. The whole team (well,_ almost_ whole) had decided to gather for brunch after Gaara's rehab session with the therapist. It was the third or fourth time the team met, and everytime they appeared in large groups, women and the occasional men were bound to ogle and gawk at them.

Yuura was a year younger than Gaara, an incredibly talented rugby player who held the position of centre and was the current Vice Captain of the Sand Hawks. He had black hair and sported a goatee that was popular with many models and actresses. Recently, he was forced to get a haircut after Ibiki, their coach, complained that his overly long fringe was getting in the way of his vision.

"Which is more important? Scoring _tries_ or scoring with _women_?" Baki had bellowed after he discovered Yuura hadn't gotten his haircut a few years back. Speaking of which, with his long fringe gone, a white scar could be seen running down the side of his face (he had taken the brunt of a tackle by Iwagakure's bulky forwards), giving him an edgy look that too, was equally popular with models and actresses.

And how'd he know that? Because a whole lot of them had tried to swamp him when they entered a post-game party.

"Hey." Gaara nodded, abandoning his fork to clench Yuura's hand.

"You're definitely looking better." Yuura commented after several greetings from the rest, who were engaged in their own conversations, and who were occasionally talking over one another. "You think you'll be ready to join us for training camp?"

"I can't join the team first week or so." Gaara said. "Doc said to give it two more months." The doctor's words had spurred him on greatly. He was recovering nicely and far better than he ought was definitely good. He wanted to join his team again, feel the exhilaration of being on field, and the contagious excitement whenever a game began.

Yuura nodded. "What about the pre-game party? You know, on Friday."

Speaking of which, he wanted to bring Hinata along as his date. The redhead couldn't see himself tolerating the mindless words some faceless bimbo was going to utter throughout the entire night.

"Yeah. I guess I'll be there."

"Got a date?"

"Just someone in mind."

Yuura waggled his eyebrows at him. Gaara rolled his eyes. Before asking any questions, however, he made eye contact with the waitress, who moved over at once to take his order.

"So. Who's this babe?"

"What's your business?"

"Aw man!" Yuura said, shrugging. "You always have one of those lingerie models hanging around you. How'd I know which one?"

Hinata definitely wasn't a lingerie model. But the fact that he knew her personally, had kissed her before, had felt the soft curves of her body against his much harder and stiffer one, was more than enough to keep him awake at night, wondering how it would feel like if she were sleeping right next to him.

"What about _you_?" The redhead asked.

Yuura smirked and gave him the woman's name, but it didn't ring any bell in his head. While the player started elaborating on how stunning she was, Gaara's mind drifted off to Hinata. He wondered if she would agree. He would have to fend off groupies swarming around them, and he didn't want to give Hinata a single chance to suspect he was cheating on her. Never.

He checked his watch. Did she mention that she had the entire day off today? Perhaps he could take her out to dinner...

* * *

If there was ever a woman who could temporarily make his mind go blank for _at least_ two minutes, it had to be Hyuuga Hinata.

The dark haired Hyuuga was no model. That, anyone could tell, but there was something incredibly appealing to him about her, especially today. Maybe it was the environment they were in - Gaara had to admit that the distant, rhythmic sound of waves breaking as they met the shore on the nearby beach was pretty romantic in its usual movie cliched way. Naruto had delcared that the sunset in Konoha was_ always_ beautiful, partly because it reminded the blond that he belonged here, but Gaara understood even without having to be a legal citizen, why Naruto had said that. The last rays of the orange-red Konoha sun didn't miss out any spot on the earth at all.

However, he was pretty sure Suna's sunset was even more splendid, and made his mind to show Hinata one day. But that was not the point now.

Perhaps it was the way the shock of inky hair in a loose plait against the milky white of her skin told him that what others could not see in Hinata, _he_ could. And the way her eyes lit up behind her glasses when she saw him, along with the light pink blush dusted across her cheeks, made him feel ridiculously pleased and smug. The light green dress she wore today - soft, with its jewelled tone, and almost the shade of his eyes, pointed out to him the obvious differences between their physiques and once again reminded him that he was a _man_.

There were other women in the chic, beachside cafe might look even more amazing than her, but other than aesthetic appearances, they lacked all the attributes Hinata had, and Gaara couldn't see why they might appeal to him.

Hinata might not know it, but she had already eliminated the rest of the women he had or might meet.

"Sir?"

Gaara glanced at the waiter, who was looking at him expectantly. Apparently, the latter had asked him if he would like to place his order. Over the waiter's shoulder, he could see Hinata conversing with a waitress at the entrance and then glancing his way, her blush evident even from his seat.

"I'm waiting for someone." He said. The waiter nodded easily and retreated. "Of course, sir. Just let me know once you're ready."

As soon as the waiter had moved off, Hinata advanced towards him. Gaara stood up abruptly, which sended a twinge of slight pain shooting through his ankle, but he barely registered it.

"Hey." He said, brushing his lips across her cheek lightly. Gaara wasn't afraid of anyone catching them together - he'd booked one of the most secluded seats. The casual restaurant also happened to be popular with people from the higher rungs of society, as well as a reputation for allowing its customers to dine privately without any unwanted attention. Gaara had spotted a model or two who had threw him surreptitious glances since he'd stepped into the place. As usual, he'd ignored them.

"Hello," Hinata said, smiling up at him. "How did your rehab session go? Did the therapist said anything about your condition?"

"Exercises, therapy and monitoring of progress...you know, the usual." He moved his head side to side as he pulled out a chair for her.. "Just two more months, and I can leap, jump and tackle. My hand probably needs one more month of rest and it'll be fine."

"Thank you. I can imagine." Hinata sighed. "Well as long as you _can_ get back onto the field, I'm relieved."

He chuckled as he re-seated himself. "You sound as though you're the one who knocked me down on the bike."

"Well, it was partly _my_ fault-"

"No. I forbid you to say that."

"Why, yes, _my lord_." Hinata said, smiling at him mischievously.

God, that smile was enough to send his pulse racing. Gaara laughed. "I can't believe you said that."

"_You_ were the one who started it."

"I gladly surrender. You look really beautiful, by the way." Gaara flipped open the menu and held her gaze for what appeared to be a long time.

He thought he heard Hinata's breath hitched, but didn't really know. She looked down and smiled. "Thank you."

They placed their orders after deciding on the meals.

"Gaara, when will you be leaving for Suna?" It was important to her, he could tell. Being together physically was important to her, and he had to admit that was important to him as well.

He leaned forward, feeling his knees brush against hers. The table they were seated at weren't that small afterall, and he welcomed its size. "A week or so after the game."

"Oh," She said, and he could see that a shadow had been cast in her eyes.

He reached for her hand under the table, which was on her thigh, grasping it gently but firmly. It was smoother than his as he'd expected, and much smaller.

"I want _this_." He said strongly. Hearing these words seemed to strengthen him even more, cementing their relationship. "I want this even when I'm in Kumo or Iwa or Konoha or Suna or Kiri. I want this everyday. I don't give a damn where I have to go. We're together."

Hinata stared at him. The redhead thought he caught a glimmer of something shiny and wet in her eyes, but she blinked and then they were completely dry.

"I want this very much, too." She said softly, squeezing his hand. "Oops, is this-" She looked down and released a breath. "For a moment, I thought I'd squeezed your injured hand." He smiled for a moment, but sobered up soon after.

"Don't you go imagining things whenever I'm away from you," He said, fighting the urge to haul her into him. "You know very well that I have Temari and Kankurou watching me like a hawk, no matter where I go. The reason why I've been out of the deep shit some rugby players land themselves in is partly because of them. I don't want my siblings - or you - to hang their heads in shame and feel disappointment because of some sordid affair of mine. You have my promise. Don't even think about those models before you."

Gaara took in a deep breath and ran a hand through his thick hair, as though racking his brains for words to assure her. "They're just words now, but I'll prove it to you. I swear."

Hinata blinked and her other hand slid softly over their clasped hands. He could feel the soothing coolness of her small hands against his warmer ones.

"I _believe_ you." She whispered. "You have immense resolve and control, Sabaku Gaara. Didn't you prove it to me at Temari's wedding dinner? I should not doubt you." A warm smile drifted across her lips.

"I was a moron then." He said huskily. And he was.

Footsteps sounded behind Hinata. They broke away while the waiter set their meals on the table. When they finished their meals, Gaara signalled for the bill. Hinata tried to make him share the bill between the both of them, but he stubbornly refused.

They decided to stroll along the dark beach, which only had a handful of people on its shores.

"Hinata...The team has a pre-game party a day before the match. Are you keen on going with me?"

The Hyuuga looked up at him and stopped walking.

"A party?"

"Its a formal party." He scratched his forehead. "Everyone has to be present. Although Daiki or Sajin hasn't informed me yet, they will, soon. And I need a date."

His jade eyes met hers. The redhead rubbed his thumb over their entwined hands. "The FireBlades are going to be there too. I can't guarantee you this, but I think Ino will be there." He added. Some of the players, like Naruto, Kiba and Chouji knew Hinata well. She wouldn't have anyone she did not know there. And as for the blond model, it was rumoured that she would be present.

"Oh..What about the reporters?"

"Well, there might be a bunch at the entrance, but they won't have access once we're admitted. I'll be with you all the time. If this will help in your decision making, I'm going to say this - I don't want to bring any other women into this party as my date. Another alternative would be to just go alone. I'll have a hard time fending off some, er, _persistent_ females. Who knows, the newspapers might also declare me gay the very next day." A mischievous glint took over in his jade eyes.

Hinata's eyes widened and her mouth opened slightly. Gaara chose that moment to lean down and kiss her open mouth. The redhead released her hand, only to pull her closer to him by her waist. She was obviously much shorter than him, but it didn't stop her from slipping her arms up his chest slowly as she responded. He could tell that she rarely, or had _never_ kissed anyone in her entire life. Gaara hoped it was the second option. A possessive surge overtook him then. He probed her lips with his tongue, and she obeyed hesitantly.

This time round, the kiss was even better - it was slow, hot and sensual. He could feel his shoulders and muscles tensing in anticipation at her small hands, as Hinata became bolder. He angled his head for a deeper kiss, feeling the imprint of her soft breasts against his hard chest. A groan was heard, and he realised that it was his.

The redhead broke away, slightly breathless. Hinata's eyes were glazed over, and her arms were slowly slipping from his neck. She was taking deep breaths. He tightened his hold on her, keeping the Hyuuga close to him.

"Dammit." Gaara said, burying his nose in her neck. "Say yes, Hinata." He kissed her neck.

She made a little noise, her hand clutching at his shoulder. "Don't worry about the attire or make-up." He whispered into her throat.

"I-I can't think with you this near.." Hinata said softly.

Gaara pulled back and grinned.

"Sorry." He didn't sound apologetic at all.

"I think this kiss was your strategy to persuade me to go with you." Shaking her head, Hinata palmed his cheeks and smiled into his eyes. She gave a resigned sigh. "I'll go with you and save you from being labelled as gay then."

* * *

"So who's your date?"

"Hinata."

Kankurou choked on his tea and started taking in deep mouthfuls of air. This was followed by loud hacking sounds, and he thumped his chest in an effort to be rid of the annoying coughs. Splotches of beetroot red started appearing on his cheeks in the process. Gaara crossed his arms and raised an eyebrow as his older brother clutched the desk table for support.

"What?" He wheezed.

"I never knew tea was bad for your health."

Kankurou rolled his eyes. "Shut up!" He patted his chest again and stared at Gaara. "Repeat what you said a while ago."

"I never knew tea was bad for your health."

"Oh for Kami's sake!" He cried. "Not _that_ bullshit! Who did you say was accompanying you to the pre-game party hosted by Daiki?"

"Hinata. She's not _accompanying_ me. We're dating."

Kankurou ogled at him. "Dude, you serious?"

Gaara merely stared at him.

"Does Temari know?"

"She will know."

"Know what?" A familiar voice asked curiously. Temari poked her head into the study room that Kankurou and Gaara were occupying. Apparently, in the midst of Kankurou's hacking, Temari and Shikamaru had arrived home.

"And I heard someone choke." The blond added, her eyes swinging to the tea cup, then to Kankurou's red face.

"That would be him." Gaara said, pointing his finger at Kankurou without unfolding his arms.

"Do you know why I choked? This guy here said that he was dating-"

"I'm dating Hinata." The redhead stepped in front of Kankurou. He'd planned to let Temari know, together with Hinata present, but since Kankurou and his huge mouth couldn't even keep a secret for a few hours, he wanted Temari to hear it from his own mouth.

His sister's eyes widened as she stared at him, her teal eyes flicking from Kankurou to Gaara.

"You're dating _Hinata_?"

"Yeah. I hope you're not going to object." He tucked in his chin and observed his sister. His jade eyes looked as though they had been chipped carefully from emerald stone.

"What? _Object_? And will you stop giving me that 'Captain Look'? Look, I _am_ surprised, but not _unpleasantly_ surprised. At least she's dating someone I know well, and at least _you're_ not dating a bimbo." Temari blew out a breath. "Things are gonna be awkward if you break up though. I said 'if', not when." Temari added in the last sentence when Gaara opened his mouth, ready to defend him and Hinata.

"We wanted to tell you together. But blabber mouth had to blurt it out." The redhead glanced over at his shoulder to Kankurou, who looked deeply affronted. "Hey! What blabber mouth?"

Temari snorted.

"But if you break her heart," The blond said quietly to Gaara. "You'll know who I'll come after. I don't think you will though, right?" Temari looked up and grinned at her baby brother. "Finally, you've got someone decent."

_This is the first time Gaara actually goes for someone different. Definitely worlds apart from his usual conquests_. _It looks serious. _Which was good. And the way he stood ready to protect his relationship with Hinata was a testament to how serious he was about her friend.


	15. Author's Note II

**A/N: **

**Disclaimer: **_Naruto _and all characters are created by Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

**June 26th, 2011: **I know exactly what is going through your mind right now - _When is this stupid author gonna continue with her fics?_ I sincerely apologise!

I had to concentrate on plenty of other stuff, which left me practically no time to spare for stories. BUT right here, right now, I officially declare that I am gonna re-write Rollercoaster (probably rename it too). Majority voted 'Maybe' in the previous poll so I'm going ahead with the alternate story. Gaara and Hinata will stay in characters. :)

I remain undecided about _Rollercoaster_ - I'll see how everything goes and probably tie it up if you guys really want me to, but its gonna be a big if. I feel really bad about this, and I assure you, I WILL do my very best for the new version. ;P

Thank you for telling me how much you all enjoyed reading Rollercoaster. I really cannot express the degree of my appreciation for the reviews you shower me with and for favourite-ing my stories.

I don't want to make empty promises, so I'm just gonna say that the new story will be up, but not too soon. Again, try not to leave any message via the Review system because that's not fair to the other authors and their creative stories. ;D

That's all. But I'll be back! 8D


	16. Author's Note III: Arm Candy

**21 September, 2011: **I am so, so sorry for making you guys wait. Truly. I have posted the second version of my take on _Rollercoaster_, re-named _Arm Candy._ The latter's a bit different from _Rollercoaster_, but I hope you will take to it kindly. ;D I am leaving Rollercoaster as it is for now, and will be concentrating on _Arm Candy_.

Again, apologies for the making you guys hang in there. Thank you! I really appreciate your supportive comments for the stories!


End file.
